Highschool to Pass
by TailsofElements
Summary: A Highschool Test for Hokage, fighting against Hebi, defeating the Akatsuki, keeping Kyuubi in check, maintaining a relationship with Dogbreath, and becoming Hokage all in one year. Ugh. Lucky girls. They get a party for their sixteenth year. KibaNaru.
1. Mission Highschool

"Shikamaru, I have a mission for you," said the Hokage. "I need you to create a team of six from this list for an infiltration of a foreign high school."

"Huh? What for?" he asked.

"The school might be training more young ninjas than allowed through different after school activities. Report back with your team for debriefing ASAP," she ordered, "Dismissed."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok, so Sakura and Ino for medic ninjas. Kiba is good at tracking; Lee could be good if we need combat. That leads one more girl. Neji, Hinata and Tenten aren't here so I need a guy instead. Girly guy, not Sai since he's gone…" A blond blur ran in front of him. He looked after it and saw Naruto being chased after Sakura yelling something at her like, "Not", "skirt" and "wearing". Jackpot.

"Oi! Naruto, Sakura." He called.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So this is a class A mission. You are to infiltrate a high school in the Land of Earth. They have changed to a more modern fashion so you will need to outfit in new clothes. No ninja anything. No scrolls, information, weapons, nothing. Medicine is fine ladies. Now you are to be high schoolers which means you will need to read up on high school life. You'll be disguised as transfer students from another school. School supplies will be given before you set out. Kiba, no dogs allowed. No clan symbols. Got it?" Tsunade asked.

"Oi, baa-chan. What will we be doing there?" Naruto asked.

"Observing, and recording. I suggest a journal or diary to write your findings. Now Kiba will be enrolled in football. Lee will take the track team. Shikamaru, in the band. As for the rest of you, cheerleading."

"WHAT!?" Naruto shrieked.

"You heard me brat. All that's left is three spots on the squad and you're the most girly guy here."

"Are not," he mumbled.

"Got that team?" Shikamaru asked. They nodded. "Good. Meet at the gates in the morning in two days. Dismissed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was first to arrive. Being the lazy ass he is, he wore a simple dark green t-shirt under a light green zip hoodie with dark blue jeans with a pair of white sneakers. He laid down as he waited for the others to arrive.

"Hey Shika." That'd be Ino. He opened his eyes to see a new Ino. She cut her hair to her shoulders and let it loose. She wore dark purple tank top along with a black jacket along with matching purple capris and black flats. "How do I look?"

"Great, the perfect disguise," he answered lazily. She frowned slightly and looked around.

"Hey it's Sakura. Hey Sakura!" Ino said waving. Sakura went shopping with Naruto yesterday and they decided on a sibling look. He was late so you obviously couldn't tell from her pink shirt under her light brown hoodie and matching brown skirt with pink canvas sneakers. "Nice Sakura. What look is that suppose to be?"

"You'll see when Naruto gets here. I like your look. Slightly bad girl," Sakura replied.

"Ohayo everyone!" Lee yelled. Lee's hair was like it was before he joined his team and he wore a loose, long sleeve green shirt under a black t-shirt and green slacks with black sneakers. "It feels so light without my weights and so loose like I'll trip over it."

When Shikamaru sat up he said, "Now we just need Naruto and Kiba. Where are they?" Just then Kiba came over riding on Akamaru. "No dogs Kiba."

"I know, but he just wanted to see me off," he answered, dismounting. He no longer had the red triangles and his nails were trimmed. He wore a tight black shirt under a light blue zip hoodie and baggy dark blue jeans with black sneakers. Through all the girls' minds went one word. "Hot."

"Ah man, dog breath beat me." Naruto jumped down in front of them. He wore the same look as Lee but with an orange undershirt and a brown shirt that matched Sakura's hoodie. Sakura had nagged him into matching brown capris that clung to his legs and he found a pair of orange canvas shoes. The two looked like fraternal twins.

"Wow, you guys look related. Aren't you worried?" Ino asked

"Not really. The names baa-chan gave us are Naruto and Sakura Haruno," Naruto said.

"Wait, when did she assign names?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, she gave a list to Sakura-chan yesterday," Naruto replied.

"Oh right," she said as she pulled it out, "Let's see. Kiba Inu. Shikamaru Yanara. Ino Nayama. And Lee Rock."

"You all have different looking clothes right? Highschoolers don't wear the same thing each day," Shikamaru asked. They all nodded. "Ok, pick up you supplies and let's head out."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok, Naruto Haruno and Kiba Inu, this is your room. Feel free to get settled in as I show your friends to their rooms. Meet me downstairs in thirty minutes for your orientation," said the Principle.

"Thank you Principle Hatae," Naruto replied wheeling in his suitcase. Kiba followed him in.

"I call this bed," Kiba said jumping on the bed to the left.

"I didn't know they didn't allow families to share a room," Naruto said, wheeling his suitcase in front of his bed.

"Ah, you sad you couldn't room with you crush?"

"No, but I'd rather share a room with anyone than you dogbreath," Naruto yelled, "Anyways, I'm over her."

"Doubt it," Kiba mumbled. Naruto threw a pillow at his head. They unpacked and headed down barely in time thanks to Kiba forcing Naruto to hurry. By force I mean threaten. By threaten I mean hold a clawed finger to his throat.

"About time slow pokes," Sakura said.

"Ah come on Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Now, here are your class schedules and maps," the Principle said handing out packets.

"When are tryouts, sir?" Ino asked.

"Oh, cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow in the gym along with football. Shikamaru, you already turned in your tryout tape right?" Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, any other questions?"

"When can I try out for track?" Lee asked.

"You'll take a training class until the season starts and then you'll try out. Now I'm sure you all are hungry and want to get aquatinted and I have paperwork so I'll let you go now." The Principle waved and left them in the dorm's lobby.

"I think I'm going to go eat," Shikamaru said. Ino followed after him chatting while Kiba and Lee walked together. Sakura and Naruto lagged behind.

"So, you get to room with Kiba," Sakura started.

"Oh no, you are not allowed to go fangirl on me," Naruto warned.

"What? But he's totally hot and just like you," Sakura argued.

"Oh, I'm hot?" Naruto said, twisting her words.

"Ah…I…well yes but I meant personality baka," Sakura stuttered.

"First Neji, then Gaara, even Sasuke after he left and now Kiba. Maybe I shouldn't have told you," Naruto mused. Sakura grabbed his hands and closed her eyes. 'She wouldn't,' Naurto thought. Naruto felt an intrusion in his mind making it obvious she would. 'Get out of my head Sakura.'

'No, I'm looking in your love room. I'll make sure to stay far from Kyuubi's den.' She thought back.

'Ever since you learned this stupid genjutsu you've been through my mind a lot. I kinda want to keep my secrets hidden.'

'Well, your love room says you at least like him as a friend. Then again that's the highest anyone's is beside family love. Let me head to the lust room.'

'Better hurry, we're almost to the cafeteria.'

'Oh god, I'll need a tissue. You've got a naughty mind. Oh God, you're that flexible?!'

'You saw now get out.' The intrusion left and Sakura came back with a nice nosebleed.

"You definitely have him on the brain. I wouldn't be surprised if you need new sheets tonight. Tissue please," Sakura said holding her nose. Naruto pulled out a packet from his back pocket and handed them to her. They followed what everyone else was doing and picked up their trays. They looked around for something recognizable.

"I don't see any ramen," Naruto commented.

"Or sushi," Sakura commented, "Follow your nose?"

"I'll try." Naruto sniffed around and found his way to a booth called 'Pizza'.

"Excuse me miss, what is this?" Sakura asked the lady.

"It's pizza dear. Tomato sauce, cheese and other toppings on some crust. Not from here?" She responded.

"Uh, what do you recommend?" Sakura asked.

"If you've never had it I suggest a plain cheese."

"I'll have that one," Naruto said pointing to a slice piled with meat.

"Here ya go." They took their pizza and went to the drinks. They grabbed some water having no clue what grape soda is.

"There's Kiba and them," Sakura said.

"Must you stress his name?" Naruto complained.

"Hey, have you guys seen this place. It's so weird. What did you guys get?" Ino asked.

"Pizza," Naruto responded. Kiba leaned over and took a wiff.

"I remember smelling that. But then I smelt this meatball sub thing," he said pointing at his meal.

"Lucky enhanced noses," Ino said point at her sandwich.

"Hey, it's edible isn't it?" Lee asked. Naruto was busy shoving his pizza in his face as Ino caught sight of Sakura's nose bleed.

"Naruto?" She asked her quietly. Sakura nodded while mouthing 'hot'. Naruto had finished his first slice and his eyes were wide.

"What's up with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Many possible reasons. One, spicy. Two, hot. Three, horrible. Four, choking. Or more likely five, so good he might give up ramen," Kiba responded.

"Five," Naruto replied. Everyone gasped. "Five said might, never said would. It's a good replacement for it." Everyone laughed. They ate and then hit the hay since they had school in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Kiba!" Naruto screamed in a sweat. Heat. So much heat. Friction. Need more friction. "Harder!"_

"_Naru..." Kiba groaned. Need more, harder, harder! _

"_I'm gona-"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes just as he whispered, "come." He was in his dorm and the clock read 6:50. Ten minutes till it went off and Naruto had a sticky wetness in his shorts. 'Damn you Sakura.' Naruto sat up and removed his walrus hat. He quickly slid out of bed, grabbed his shower stuff and headed to the bathroom. He read (yes he actually read) that some showers had stalls. He really hoped these did cause what he heard; teens could be gruel about people's looks. Also, naked boys plus gay Naruto was bad idea.

He turned into the showers to see a bunch of guys, standing naked in front of spouts. 'Great' he thought. He avoided looking at anyone and headed straight to an empty shower and started to clean up. He heard a lot of people mumbling behind him but he just concentrated on cleaning up. He was washing his hair when he felt a pinch on his butt. He whirled around getting soap in his eyes.

"You new here handsome?" said the pincher. He cleared his eyes and saw an average boy around his age.

"Yea, name's Naruto Uz- Haruno," he responded. For some reason everyone was wide eyed starring at his-. Eww perverts here too.

He blushed and turned around to continue cleaning. He heard the guys return to showering saying stuff like, "hung" and "big package". What the hell did it mean?

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said taking the shower beside him. The guys repeated this over with Kiba too.

"Hey Kiba, slept well?" Naruto asked turning to him. Oh god, hold nose bleed. Sorry but really, if any male ninja took a shower next to him he would get a nose bleed. The point that it was Kiba didn't help.

"Pretty good," he answered. "So," he whispered, "any clue what those guys are talking about."

"It's some kind of talk about our fifth appendage," he answered quietly.

"Ah, well it couldn't be size because those guys are tiny," Kiba replied. Yea, totally. Wait Kiba looked? Was Kiba gay too?

"Hey, Kiba was it? You new here too?" asked the guy who pinched my butt.

"Yea, we're from the boarder. What of it?" he responded.

"You guys gona try out for football? You two have the right build," he asked.

"I am," he responded.

"Cool, I'm Kite. See you at tryouts," the guy answered as he left the shower. Naruto had just finished and turned to leave. Kiba grabbed his arm and whispered, "You have a problem below. Might want to take care of it soon." Naruto blushed and left in a hurry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there little bro. How was your morning?" Sakura asked when he came down to the lobby. They wore the same style outfit but instead they switched colors to where Naruto wore pink and Sakura orange.

"Sticky and confusing," he responded.

"Told you. So ready for class?" She asked.

"If ready, you mean annoy the shit out of teachers, hell yea." She bopped him on the head and dragged him to class. The rest of the day went like in the academy. Sakura and Ino paid attention while passing notes. Shikamaru slept. Lee paid attention while occasionally looking at Sakura. And Naruto and Kiba talked, paid no attention and pissed of the teachers royally.

"You two are so troublesome," Shikamaru said after school. The one class he didn't sleep in was band. No one knew what he was playing though. During last period was the only period they weren't all together. Kiba and Lee had athletics. Sakura and Ino took dance and Naruto took art. So far, he was told to draw his hand. Which, he proudly bragged, was the best in the class?

"Who would've thought that Naruto would be an artist," Kiba said.

"Hey, take that back," Naruto said.

"Well, it makes sense Kiba. He was always bad at everything else," Sakura commented. 'Not Sakura too.' Naruto thought.

"Come on ladies, we're gonna be late for tryouts," Ino said.

"I'm not a girl!" Naruto yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, ladies," the coach started until Naruto coughed loudly, "and guy. The football team is supposed to sit down in the gym before their tryouts and watch each of you tryout. We will make final decisions based on their response and how good you are. You are allowed to go in teams of two. Pair up now if needed and head out into the gym."

"We're supposed to perform for the football tryouts?" Naruto asked as he a Sakura walked together.

"Ah, Kiba can see how flexible you are. Now, more importantly, what should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Depends on what she asks. We'll have to improvise," Naruto responded walking out the door.

"Oh my god, that guy is trying out! What a fag!" someone shouted. Sakura turned and glared at the guy and started towards him but Naruto grabbed her before she could get too far.

"Why don't you come here and say that to his face tough guy!" She screamed.

'Oh boy,' Naruto thought as this huge guy, probably 7 feet tall, and really buff stomped over.

"Fine, you're a fag boy and Teko is gona beat the crap out of you," the guy, Teko, said smiling. Sakura's eye glinted and she went into action before Naruto could stop her. She landed a punch in the gut and he bent over in pain. She grabbed his back and cart wheeled backwards on it landing hard on his head pushing up into the air. Naruto caught her feet in his hands and boosted her up again. He flipped back when he saw she lost control and caught her bridal style in his arms.

"Take that shit face," she said. Suddenly, Naruto was aware of clapping and looked around to see the coach clapping ecstatically and everyone else clapping just as hard.

"I think we have this year's co-captains," she said, "That was splendid. Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Uh, me and my brother grew up in a rough part of town. Our uncle taught us martial arts so we could protect ourselves," Sakura quickly responded.

"How did you have so much strength to knock his breath out," asked a football tryout helping the guy up.

"Um, pressure points," she responded.

"Well, mind watching the rest with me for feedback?" the coach asked.

"Sure coach," Naruto responded. They walked over to the seats and the coach called up Ino saying she was going from Z to A. As Ino walked up the coach leaned over to Naruto and whispered, "Be careful about that guy and his two friends. Major Homophobes and you're their new target. Keep your sister near you at all times." Naruto nodded and started to critique Ino as he thought, 'Lucky me.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, Sakura that was great! You two surprised even me," Kiba said at dinner.

"Oh, how did football go?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I got wide receiver. I kinda had to force myself not to catch it with my mouth though. Would've been embarrassing," he answered.

"So co-captains of cheerleading and Ino your backup. Pretty good guys," Shikamaru said.

"Speaking of positions, what the hell do you play Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well," he blushed, "the flute."

"Really? Oh man, that's almost as bad as me in cheerleading," Naruto laughed.

"Not really, my opponent during the Retrieval played it and I learned from watching her mainly," Shikamaru responded, "And I'm first chair and section leader for marching season."

"Poor Lee, only one not doing anything during football season," Ino commented.

"Not true. I'm a youthful trainer to help the players back on their feet," Lee said proudly.

"Oh, I got to jet. Early practice tomorrow morning," Kiba said, getting up, "Don't wake me up Kyu." Naruto laughed and waved him off.

"Kyu?" Ino asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto said cocking his head.

"Since when did you go by Kyu," Ino asked.

"Oh my god! Did he call me Kyu?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, numb nuts," Shikamaru responded.

"But no one has told him," Naruto said.

"Yea and I only call him that very rarely," Sakura commented.

"Told him about what?" Ino and Lee asked.

"Tell you later," Naruto said as he put up his tray. Kiba was asleep when he got in. He took out some paper and asked Kiba why he called him Kyu on the sheet. He turned off the light and fell asleep.


	2. Hostile Highschool

BEEP! BEEP! Naruto swung his arm at the alarm clock and shuffled to the shower. He didn't pay attention and didn't notice that no one else was around. He returned to his room seeing that he was up two hours early. "Shit, I probably woke up same time as dogbreath." He noticed the paper had a note from Kiba on it.

'Yesterday, the guy next to me said you looked like a fox and without thinking I said, "That's why we call him Kyu" so it's a new nickname. Also you smell like a fox you know? TTYL, Kiba'. "Great, new nickname that's a little to close for comfort," he said as he pulled out his sketchpad and started to draw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto, sleep well?" Sakura asked.

"Meh, oh my new nickname is Kyu by the way," he answered. He just walked down to walk with her to class.

"Kiba explained?" she asked.

"I look like a fox someone noticed and Kiba said that you guys call me Kyu for it. Also he said I smell like a fox," he answered quietly.

"Hey, cheer up. Today is our first day as cheerleaders, Kyu," she giggled, "I kinda like it." Naruto lightly punched her as the entered their first class.

"Hey, there's that fag and his girlfriend!" the guy from yesterday shouted.

"Hey dumb ass, I'm Kyu's sister," Sakura yelled back. Everyone laughed at him and his face went red.

"Back off him Neko or he'll go Kyuubi on you like yesterday," Kiba said.

"That was his sister; all he did was catch her. Bet he couldn't even defend himself." Sakura was about to yell but Naruto pulled her into her seat.

"Naruto, come on," Naruto shook his head and stared at his desk. Sakura placed her hand on his and thought, 'This was how it was at the academy wasn't it?' Naruto nodded. 'I'm sorry I never noticed it. Love you nii-chan.'

He smiled and responded, 'Love you nee-chan.'

'You know, I never got why we call each other older siblings,' Sakura said with a chuckle. Naruto laughed and class started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so how do those uniforms fit?" coach asked. They were trying on uniforms since it was only a month to the first football game.

"Um, mine fits fine but Naruto's…," Sakura said looking towards the blond. He just walked out of the locker room. Red upper body and orange lower body skirt. The colors of Kyuubi High School. Seriously, who names a school after a demon?

"Couldn't I wear something else? This skirt is embarrassing," Naruto answered.

"But Naruto-kun, you look so adorable," Ino said.

"Please coach! I am not wearing this in front of my parents!" Naruto complained.

"We don't have any male uniforms. I'm sorry," she answered.

"Could we make one for Kyu?" Sakura asked?

"Kyu?"

"Yea, Naruto. We call him Kyu cause last year he dyed his hair red and wore red contacts." Sakura made up out of the air.

"That could work. If you could do that and we get a Kyuubi get up together, he could be the mascot," she answered.

"Dress up as Kyuubi? I'll get on it," Sakura said.

"Perfect, now let's start practice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan. Open the door! The game starts in thirty minutes and I need to be ready," Naruto said pounding on her door. She opened the door dressed and carrying a bag and headed down the hall. "Where are you going?"

"The game starts soon and you'll need help getting it on so we're off to the cheerleading room so I can grab my pompoms," she answered. They got there in ten minutes and Naruto had to rush to get the uniform on.

"Shit, I forgot about the dye and contacts," Naruto said coming out in his costume.

"Just henge it," Sakura whispered. Naruto nodded and henged quickly. "Great, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, welcome your Vixens!" The cheerleaders came out the tunnel cart wheeling and jumped to their spot on the field. "And your mascot, the Kyuubi." Out walked Naruto on all fours. His hair was orange and eyes blood red. Sakura has made him a yukata with the seams red and the cloth orange with a red sash holding it together. He wore short orange shorts that made it look like he was just wearing the yukata and nine tails stuck out nicely swaying back and forth like real tails from his behind. He ran around and cried before breaking into a serious of flips landing next to Sakura.

"And finally, the Warrior Foxes!" Out ran the football team followed by the trainers. Kiba looked around for his teammates and got an eye so full of Naruto that he slightly tripped. 'Who knew he could wear short shorts so well?'

The game proceeded on and the band marched at half time. Shikamaru had a flute solo.

Anyways, in the fourth quarter Kiba caught a wide reception running eighty yards to make a touch down. A pyramid was formed with Naruto on top and both Kiba and Naruto howled together. The howl echoed and the forest nearby howled back. That touchdown won the game.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You going to the after party?" Sakura asked, as they cleaned up.

"Nah, I was thinking of hanging out in the _lobby_," he answered. Sakura nodded. They met up in the lobby and Sakura slipped into Naruto's mind. As she waited for Naruto to seep into his subconscious she looked into the love room. Kiba already was at crush level. 'Knew it,' she thought.

She headed towards the lust room but halted right at the corner. Someone was in there. She slowly turned to look inside and saw a copy of the Naruto she saw tonight minus the tails and clothes. 'Holy shit, Kyuubi.'

"I see you nee-chan, or should I say Sakura Haruno," the figure spoke.

"You're the Kyuubi. How'd you get out?" she asked. He couldn't harm her in here but if he surfaced in Naruto, not only would the mission be compromised, she might be too.

"Get out? Ha, I've been able to for awhile now. Sadly, the side effect is a lack of blood thirst. As I gain freedom and Naruto gains power, I become gentler and he becomes tougher. Now the only demonic trait I have is an incredible lust," she gasped, "don't worry, my tastes are the same as Naruto's."

"Sakura! Where are you?" Naruto called.

"She's in the lust room. Another training session?" Kyubbi shouted back.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said coming around the corner.

"Stop right there kit, you can look over the conversation," he said throwing some file at Naruto that vanished on contact. Naruto nodded.

"Ok, head to the training room then?" Naruto said walking off. They entered a room that was mapped just like the training field in Konoha.

"Ok, so we need to solve how you can use your new jutsu without harming yourself," Sakura said. In Naruto's mind, time is sped up meaning they had about three hours till the party is over. "Show me the jutsu."

"Arg, every time I try to throw it, it doesn't work and every time I try to use a clone to use it so I don't get hurt, it poofs away from chakra loss. It's hopeless," Naruto shouted after an hour of redoing it over and over.

"Kit." Naruto spun around to a now dressed Kyuubi. "I have a way to simplify the jutsu to no clones needed," he said.

"That's all nice and all but how will I use it without the side effects?" Naruto snapped back.

"If you take time to learn it, and I do mean time. Probably these meetings every Friday till spring. I can teach you how to create it by yourself, throw it and even control it while in flight," Kyuubi said.

"You serious?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Well, I might need a little help teaching chakra control for chakra strings from Sakura-chan but otherwise yea," Kyuubi answered. Naruto grinned widely but then his smile turned to a frown.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi laughed.

"You are sharper than you use to be," he said with a smirk, "that boy in your dreams, Kiba was it? I want him."

"What do you mean?"

"How can I put it simpler? I want inside him. I want to fuck him. I want him to moan underneath me as I slide my length up his-"

"I get it!" Naruto shouted, holding his nose. Sakura was doing the same thing. Saying things like that so sexily should be illegal. "I can't promise you anything but," Naruto sighed, "I'll pursue a relationship with dog breath."

"Good, now we need to teach you to coat a hand with wind chakra."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba walked into the dorms and saw Naruto and Sakura asleep holding hands. His eyes flashed green for a second before he walked over and shook Naruto awake. "Kuso!" Naruto shouted as he sat up.

"Hey Naruto. You guys that tired?" Kiba asked suspisciously. Naruto shifted uncomfortably for a second, thinking about something. He came to a decision and smiled at Kiba. It wasn't his normal smile. It was more… foxy.

"Yea, me and nee-chan were talking about my wrist. I hurt it during the game, and as she looked at it we started to yawn and fell asleep I guess. You interrupted a good dream you know!" Naruto said. Kiba turned his nose up and away with a humph. Then Naruto slyly added, "You were in it." And with that he headed off to bed as Sakura woke up.

"Sakura," Kiba said slowly, "does Naruto seem different to you?"

"I guess," she yawned, "he's acting more like himself lately. More fox-like. Ja ne." She stood and walked towards her room.

"Ja ne Sakura-chan," Kiba said as he thought over this new change in his kitsune.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F-O-X-E-S! Go Foxes!" Naruto cheered with his fellow cheerleaders. Kiba was the new M.V.P with 21 touchdowns in the last season. This was the final game of the season too. After this, Naruto would have to find new activity to occupy himself with and Kiba a new class since he didn't want to keep athletics and forced to join track.

"Ok team, time for our newest move for the last goal of the game," Sakura said, "Ready? 3-2-1." They surrounded Naruto and formed a human cone around him. Kiba caught the ball and Naruto jumped up and howled as he landed on the girls outstretched hands. Naruto watched as the time ticked down and someone started to catch up to Kiba.

"Watch it dogbreath!" Naruto yelled. Kiba looked behind him just as the guy dived. He dodged to the side and caught himself with one hand rolling slightly like his Gatsuga. "That's more like it!" Touchdown and a no loss season finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woo! Come on Naruto, Sakura. End of the season party. Are you guys really that tired?" Kiba said when he caught them before they ran off. Naruto looked at Sakura.

'It's tempting,' Naruto thought.

'You're almost there with the jutsu. I just need to teach you how to do chakra strings and you'll have it," Sakura said.

'It's fine,' Kyuubi said, 'I've got the general way it works after you teaching Naruto about it and I can teach him while he dreams instead of having a wetdream again tonight.'

Naruto blushed and answered, "Sure." Kiba smiled and headed off to shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it just me or has this school done wonders for Naruto?" Ino asked Sakura. They were in the gym having an official after game bash. Naruto was on the dance floor dancing with his friends. He could actually dance. Naruto was making friends easily unlike in Konoha which took him beating the crap out of people to get friends. Naruto had never been happier it seemed. He was even called Kyu proudly now.

"Yea, it has," Sakura answered as she pulled Ino with her to dance with Naruto. A new song came on, more upbeat and supposedly very provocative. Something about 'My hips don't lie,' and 'I'm on tonight.' The guys called for the cheerleaders to take the stage and Sakura dragged Naruto up as well. The girls started to shake their hips and Sakura and Ino copied their moves while Naruto just stood there.

"Come on Kyu, shake those hips," some girls and maybe even Kiba yelled. Naruto sighed and threw caution to the wind. You think the girl on the video had some moves. You should've seen Naruto. That's what went through every girl and a couple of guys minds that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When did you learn to dance?" Kiba asked Naruto as the stumbled into their room.

"Well, Sakura has been trying to girlify me ever since-," Naruto started, "I erm, was catch watching a chick flick." He was lying through his teeth. Ever since he told her he liked guys after the eighteenth girl she set up for him. That's why he was being chased by the skirt and freaky pink woman.

"Well, you do have a girlish figure," Kiba said as the changed into his sleep clothes. AKA boxers.

"Well, you have a… muscular build," Naruto countered, "Kuso."

"Gosh Naruto, you're gonna make me blush," Kiba said. He thought he had the blond there until Naruto leaned back on his bed in only boxers with that damn foxy smirk.

"That's good, the ones who blush are louder," Naruto responded. Now Kiba really was blushing. 'Okay fox, score one for you."

"We should go to bed now. Be ready for a fun Saturday in the town," Kiba said, hiding his blush in the blankets.

"Night doggy."

"Night foxy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan! Sakura nee-chan!" Naruto shouted as he barreled into the lobby.

"Oi Naruto, calm down and get off me," Sakura said, muffled by Naruto's glomp.

"I got it," Naruto said. Sakura titled her head and Naruto lowered his voice, "I've completed Rasenshuriken. I can form it by myself, throw it, and control it."

"That's great. I knew you would so let's go," Sakura said.

"What? Where to?" Naruto said as she dragged him outside.

"There's a formal dance at the end of the year for some holiday called Christmas and we need to get something nice to wear."

"Uggg, more shopping."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was starting his new assignment for art class, a self portrait, when the teacher called out, "Attention, we have a new student in this class. I need someone to volunteer to help him if he needs it. Voluteers?" Naruto raised his hand while keeping his eyes on his sketch. "Great, Naruto's our best student. You can sit right next to him and start making a self portrait."

The chair next to him moved and his new 'student' sat down and started to draw quietly. Naruto just finished his light outline and went to pick up his pen when he recognized the hand next to him. "Hey Naruto, how do you draw mouths?"

Naruto looked up and saw Kiba smiling back at him. "Ah, but, how?" Naruto stuttered.

"I decided to take art since I always wanted to create stuff with my hands," Kiba replied, "I can't draw my mouth though."

"Ok, here. Draw the inside first and work out, like this," Naruto said guiding Kiba's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're going with Shikamaru, Ino?" Sakura asked. They were sitting in the lobby after school waiting for Naruto so they could go Christmas shopping.

"Yup, and lemme guess. You're going with Lee?" Ino asked back. Sakura added.

"Sakura-chan! I'm here!" Naruto called, Kiba behind him.

"Hey guys. You should see Naruto's portrait. It's really good," Kiba said.

"No, it's not done. So ready to go Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yea," she said standing, "Hey Naruto, who are you going with?"

"No one. Why?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun?" "Kiba-kun?" They turned around to be face to face with two cheerleading girls. One really looked like Hinata but with purple eyes and the other like TenTen with her hair in a braid.

"We were just wondering," the Hinata clone started. "If you would go to the dance with us," the other one finished.

"Uh," Kiba said.

"Sure," Naruto said quickly.

"Great, I'll see you then Naruto!" And off ran the Hinata clone.

"Well Kiba?" TenTen clone asked.

"Uh, sure," Kiba said slowly.

"Great, see you then too."

"Ok, let's go Sakura. See ya Kiba," Naruto said dragging off Sakura. Kiba waved bye with a fake smile. Ino walked up behind him smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're jealous aren't you?" Ino whispered in his ear.

"No! Just, I, with, him, grrr. Fine you're right," Kiba plopped down next to her, "But he's so out of my league and I just don't know."

"I wouldn't know but Sakura might be someone good to talk to. She and Naruto are very close. Like brother and sister," Ino said, "Now I'm off to find Shikamaru. He's late for our shopping date." Kiba sat there as she ran off into the dorms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sakura-chan, what did you get me?" Naruto asked as the walked into the lobby.

"I'm not telling," Sakura said.

"Hey guys," Kiba said. He was sitting on a couch reading a book. "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you?"

"Um," Sakura looked at Naruto, "Sure." Kiba lead her outside to nice tree and sat up in its branches.

"What does Naruto like?" He asked, "Besides ramen of course."

'You,' Sakura thought. "Let's see. Well, he likes goofy looking animals, clothes, and I think he likes stuffed animals. There's one more thing but I already got him it so no copying."

"Ok," Kiba said looking at the clouds. "What is he wearing?" He quickly mumbled.

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise," Sakura shouted, "Why do you care?"

"Well, I thought it would be good if we matched," Kiba answered. Sakura stared at him for a long time. She jumped up next to Kiba and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"He's gona wear something dark blue," she whispered slowly. For some reason his head started to ache as she spoke. Kiba nodded his head when she finished and Sakura suddenly giggled. She jumped off the tree excitedly and yelled, "Ja ne." Next second she was gone along with his headache.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Naruto. We're gona be late for the gift exchange," Kiba yelled from outside his room. Naruto forgot to wrap till the last second and pushed him outside before he could grab his own presents.

"I'm almost done!" Naruto yelled back. Kiba heard rustling, a thump and an explosion (figures). Seconds later came out a Naruto in a green shirt and candy cane pajamas holding Kiba's bag of presents and his own.

"When did you get those?" Kiba asked.

"Shopping every weekend with Sakura." Kiba nodded and followed Naruto down the hall. The six of them decided to meet like normal high school students who usually have a gift exchange at this time of year. Everyone was already sitting on a group of couches in their pajamas with the presents on the table.

"Finally, now we can open presents," Sakura said as Kiba and Naruto laid their presents on the table. Every reached forward for their presents. Typical presents mostly. Kinda like for birthdays. Naruto got some instant ramen from Lee, Shikamaru and Ino. He was currently unwrapping Sakura's pink present. He found a small cardboard box with the words, "Manga you like. All twelve books." Naruto thought for a second, blushed and placed the box to the side.

"What you get Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, Sakura bobby trapped the box on me," Naruto laughed.

"Oh well, one left. Here ya go," Kiba said, throwing the present at him.

"Same to you," Naruto said throwing his present to Kiba. They both tore through the wrapping paper and threw open the boxes. They both awed at the same time as soft stuffed animals fell into their hands. Naruto bought Kiba a stuffed dog about the size and appearance of Akamaru during the Chunin Exams. Kiba decided to get Naruto a life size baby fox with its eyes squinted just like how Naruto does.

After a couple minutes of silence, Kiba was glomped by a Naruto screaming, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Naruto. Thanks for the present," Kiba said from under Naruto.

"We should get to bed or the girls will sleep past their oh so important hair and nail appointments," Shikamaru said picking up his presents.

"Oh shit, I got an appointment at seven! Night guys," Sakura said quickly as she ran to her room. Naruto and Kiba headed to their room and secretly fell asleep with their new stuffed animals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was waiting down in the lobby with Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, the TenTen look alike (Tootie), and the Hinata clone (Hina). Everyone except Naruto practically. Kakashi was rubbing off on him.

"Sakura, how long will he be?" Hina asked.

"I'm here!" Naruto said, walking up behind them. He wore an orange dress shirt with the top button loose under an open navy blue suit. His necklace was out in the front of the shirt.

"Looking sharp Naruto," Ino said. She and Sakura wore strapless dresses to their knees and ribbons around their necks, Ino's purple and Sakura's pink. Lee wore a green suit and black dress shirt while Shikamaru wore the opposite, black suit and green shirt. Kiba wore a navy blue suit like Naruto and a maroon dress shirt underneath. Both their dates wore strapless white dresses.

"Shall we go Naruto-kun?" Hina asked. Naruto nodded and they headed to the gym for the dance. They danced for a bit when the girls said they were tired and decided to go talk with Sakura and Ino. Shikamaru and Lee were busy getting their dates drinks. A slow song started and everyone on the floor grabbed onto their date except for Naruto and Kiba.

"Hey Kiba?" Naruto said quietly. Kiba cocked his head to the side. "Wanna dance?" Kiba looked surprised then smirked and grabbed onto Naruto's waist. Sakura watched as they danced. Kiba took her advice that if Naruto lowers his voice, he really means what he says. Hina leaned over to her and Tootie did the same. Together they whispered, "You, your boyfriend and your fag friends die here, Konoha ninja." Sakura and Ino jumped away as the gym disappeared.

"Damn it, a genjutsu. Everyone be careful!" Shikamaru shouted. Naruto and Kiba landed next to everyone. In front of them stood six rock ninjas. Hina, Tootie, Neko, Kite, some other girl and the principle Hatae. "Great, the whole school was a genjutsu then?"

"You got it right kid," Hatae sneered, "We created it to lure suspicion and bring some ninja in so we could study them. Thankfully we got the perfect amount of information from you twerps. Now we know pressure point knockouts, henges that increase chakra ten fold and that rolling taijutsu." Naruto stared at them and then started cackling.

"What's so funny fag?!" Neko shouted.

"You got it all wrong dude," he answered.

"Yea. Why don't we show them our real techniques guys?" Kiba asked.

"Hold on. We need a plan hot heads," Shikamaru said, "Two are cheerleaders with some really good moves, two are football players with probably strong taijutsu and I have no clue what Wetle and Hatae know."

"Fine, let's split them up," Ino suggested.

"I'll take Hina, Ino takes Tootie, Naruto Neko, Kiba Kite, Shikamaru Wetle and Lee Hatae," Sakura ordered.

"Fine but be careful and help each other," Shikamaru said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you so much for pointing out my mistake Tsuchi._


	3. Pass or Fail

_Ino_

Ino was the first to move. She threw a kunai at Tootie jumping off to the left. Tootie dodged and followed her baring her own kunai. Ino clashed kunai with her. They both jumped back and tripped on their heels. 'This isn't going to work,' Ino thought. She kicked off her shoes and henged into her normal outfit. Tootie copied her and transformed into the normal chunnin outfit.

"From the look of you you're a genin who doesn't like her headband or an elite ninja," Tootie analyzed, "Doesn't matter. You'll still lose." She made a series of hand signs and the wind around her rippled. Ino threw a barge of kunai at her but they all deflected off the air.

"With this jutsu no attack can hit me. The wind blocks all projectiles and slices up any opponent."

"But you also can't hurt your opponent especially since I know what it does now," Ino said with a smirk. Tootie smirked and the blur lunged towards her. Ino rolled out the way and jumped away as it chased her. The blur returned around Tootie. "So you can manipulate it out but only to a certain distance. The bubble follows you I guess."

"You're a lot smarter than you show," Tootie answered. 'I need a plan,' Ino thought, 'Think like Shikamaru, think!' Tootie walked forward but Ino didn't move. The blur lunged forward. Ino jumped away just as she thought, "Got it!" Ino landed catching herself with her hand. She pushed off and jumped back doubling the distance between them.

"Come back here!" Tootie shouted running forward. 'Just alittle more.' She reached the spot Ino just came from and out popped the real Ino with a punch to the face. Ino stood over her with a proud smirk as her bunshin vanished. "Joke's on you. Now there's no escape. All I need to do is shrink it like this," The blur enclosed slowly around them, "You're doomed."

Ino smirked and made her Mind Body Switch symbol. "Spirit Knockout Jutsu!" She shouted. Tootie's eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground unconscious. The bubble faded away and Ino tied up Tootie. Suddenly she felt faint and collapsed.

_Lee_

Lee rushed forward and punched at Hatae who blocked it but flew backwards a bit. Lee continued to barrage Hatae who blocked all the hits. 'He's fast,' Lee thought. Hatae started to attack back and Lee had to start blocking. Evidently they broke apart.

"Taijutsu specialist? Perfect," Hatae said. He made a couple signs and faded away.

"Genjutsu!" Lee said. 'Ok, Guy taught me to overcome this. Really good genjutsu users can affect all senses and make it completely unnoticeable. If this youthful man made the school genjutsu then my only way out is someone else using Kai on me, pain, or opening a gate to disrupt chakra flow.'

"Gate of Opening!" Lee shouted. The genjutsu vanished and Lee located Hatae. "Leaf Whirlwind! Dancing Leaf Shadow! Primary Lotus!" Hatae was in the crater unconscious. "Your youth was nothing compared to mine. Genjutsu is no good against me." Lee too felt faint and collapsed.

_Shikamaru_

Shikamaru stood still as everyone flew off in their own directions leaving him and Wetle alone on the field. 'I have no clue how she fights. Best let her start and save my tricks till I asses the situation.' Wetle smirked at him a tore off her dress to reveal her skin tight night outfit.

"See you girls are so troublesome. You wear things impractical for getting dirty. See I'm formal and still can fight," Shikamaru boasted hoping to get an attack.

"Let's see how well you fight against this," Wetle sneered as she pulled out a harp.

'Great another chick with a musical weapon. What a drag.' Wetle plucked a string and out flew a fast ball of light nailing Shikamaru in the chest. She plucked more strings and out flew random forms of light at different speeds. Shikamaru dodged the best he could, getting hit lightly a couple times. 'Ok, each string releases a different light. Lower notes, duller and faster while high notes are sharper and slower. If I watch her fingers I can predict the fastest way to reach her to destroy that harp.' Shikamaru started to evade and approached Wetle as she started to back away. He pulled out his flute and flung it at the harp causing the strings to break.

"You bastard! I'll get you for that!" Wetle shrieked.

"How? Your weapon is useless. Face it, you lost," Shikamaru said lazily. Wetle smirked and sang a note. Another ball of light flew forward.

"If any sound is created around me I can capture it and transform its energy waves into solid light. And now since I look the same singing any note and you can't hear them, you can't predict my attacks," Wetle smirked, "You lose." She sang and light again barraged Shikamaru.

"Doton: Earth Wall Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted, creating a wall of Earth in front of him. He knelt and thought. The light barraged the wall shortening Shikamaru's time. The wall began to crumble when, "I got it!" Shikamaru jumped out and started to dodge again now throwing kunai at the light. They flew off and landed in the ground.

"Nothing can stop them. You can run but I'll chase you." Shikamaru continued to throw kunai until he ran out. He made a hand sign and shouted, "Kunai Magnetism Jutsu!"

"What?!" Wetle shouted. Shikamaru ran far out of the way of the light. Nothing happened and Wetle yelled, "Ha! It didn't work." She moved to sing but found herself unable to move her vocal cords.

"It worked perfectly. My Shadow Neck Bind Technique worked like a charm," Shikamaru boasted. Wetle looked devasted. "How you ask? You fought with light so I laid enough kunai to create a chain of shadow to you. You don't move so you didn't notice yourself in the jutsu before you decided to attack by then and after that I grabbed your vocal cords. Now, you lose."

Wetle ran out of air and fell to the ground. Shikamaru walked over to check for a pulse. After he felt one he felt faint and collapsed.

_Sakura_

Hina jumped away and Sakura followed her into the trees. 'One hit and it's over,' Sakura thought. Hina was sitting on a tree branch waiting for her.

"So your fag brother isn't your brother is he?" Hina asked.

"Yes, he is," Sakura responded.

"But you look nothing alike."

"Blood doesn't matter. Family is those closest to you," Sakura responded, "Now are we going to fight or not?"

"Sure," Hina said. She touched the tree saying, "Tree Copy Jutsu." The bark morphed around and created a clone of Hina. "You like it? An exact copy. Better than shadow. It's me but tougher since its wood. Two on one should be easy."

"Only can make one then?" Sakura asked. She made some signs herself. "Now for my trick. Inner Embodiment Jutsu!" Pink chakra flowed from her into a humanoid shape. The chakra solidified into a taller Sakura in her ninja clothes.

"Henge!" Sakura and Hina shouted together and the fight began. Hina was a mid range. She would hide and attack from the bushes and then jump away from Sakura's attacks. Sakura could not catch her but she could avoid her.

'Sakura, this isn't working. We need a plan,' Inner Sakura thought.

'I got it!' Sakura answered. Sakura jumped the ground made a couple signs then just stood there, unmoving. Both Hinas jumped at her and Inner Sakura almost jumped to save her before Sakura whispered, "Stop," in her ear. The Hinas hit the Sakura on the ground and were suddenly wrapped up in vines.

"Genjutsu?" Inner Sakura asked. Sakura nodded and jumped down. Two punches and they were out. Sakura dusted off her hands. She started to feel faint along with her Inner self. "No!" Sakura shouted. "Kai!"

_Naruto & Kiba_

Naruto jumped backwards for more fighting room and apparently Kiba had the same plan. Kite and Neko followed them. Naruto looked at Kiba and they nodded together.

"Ah, look Kite. We get to beat up the fags," Neko sneered.

"Yea. It'll be great to rid the world of them. And think, a new couple at that." Naruto snarled at Kite.

"Naruto, I don't have Akamaru with me so I'm kind of limited on jutsus," Kiba whispered.

'I got an idea Kit,' Kyuubi said. 'Tell him you'll get him a substitute. Then pretend to do the summoning jutsu.' Naruto turned his head and relayed the message. "Summoning Jutsu!" From underneath Naruto's hand a fox about the size of current Akamaru appeared. The fox hand nine tails.

'What did you do?' Naruto thought. The fox turned his head to him and answered in his mind, 'An Inner Embodiment Jutsu Sakura taught me.'

"Thanks Naruto. Ready fox?" Kiba asked getting onto his hands. The fox nodded. "Gatsuga!" Kiba and Kyuubi attacked Kite and Kite flew back completely unconscious. "Too easy!" Kiba said. He backflipped away barely in time as Neko threw a punch.

"Kite wasn't a ninja. Only an observer. I'm not that easy to take down," Neko said. Kiba punched him and his hand felt like it hit an iron wall. He was tough. Kiba and Kyuubi jumped back to Naruto.

"His muscles are stuffed with chakra," Kyuubi said as he transformed into human form, "He's stored so much in there over the years that not only is his body rock hard, but his strength is equal to that old woman Hokage of your's."

"Who are you?" Kiba asked.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nice to meet you se-"

"That's enough Kyuubi," Naruto interrupted, "I'll explain later Kiba. If he's so hard how did Sakura hurt him?"

"Chakra can disrupt his chakra. Since neither of you have enough control and I can't touch him without absorbing his mass amount of chakra killing him and making you his size, we need a plan." Naruto pulled out several kunai and threw them at Neko. They all bounced off his body.

"I told you, it's useless," Neko laugh. Naruto flicked a finger and Neko's fist hit his face. "I see, chakra strings. Puppet master are you? To bad my whole strength can't be put behind it or that might work."

"Damn," Naruto said.

"When did you learn that Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I was training with Sakura and Kyuubi in my mind on how to perfect…" Naruto started. A lightbulb flashed in his mind. "I got it. I need you two to restrain him until I say so."

"Got it," they answered. Kyuubi and Kiba distracted him by jumping around him out of range. Sad if you think about it. All that strength with the stupidity of a younger Naruto. Naruto concentrated his chakra into his hand transforming it into a wind chakra glove. He then used each finger to push chakra into it in order to create the form. A ball with small blades appeared in his hand. "Rasenshuriken!" He held his new complete jutsu above his head. It was a small whirling ball of green chakra with random blades covering the surface.

"Move, now!" He shouted and threw the ball at Neko. Kiba and Kyuubi jumped back to Naruto as Neko tried to evade it. 'Ha! He missed,' Neko thought as he jumped high enough to dogde it before Naruto moved a finger and the ball slanted after him. The ball connected with flesh and a sphere whirlwind erupted. When the dust cleared Neko stood bloody and panting.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba shouted and knocked Neko unconscious. Everyone felt faint but Kyuubi recognized the genjutsu and canceled it. Naruto still fell over panting. Sakura came running over shouting, "Naruto!" Sakura examined him.

"Oh crap. Naruto used too much chakra," Sakura said.

"How?" Kyuubi asked.

"The jutsu I taught you requires the user to use their own chakra to create body. Your body takes up a lot of chakra for how much it needs to hold. You need to merge now!" Kyuubi nodded and vanished into Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at Sakura and Kiba.

"That was awesome Naruto," Kiba whispered.

"It's not over. Get up everyone," Sakura said. A football field away stood an Akatsuki member.

"Itachi," Naruto hissed as he stood up, "Don't look at his eyes. I'll need to summon."

"No, you don't have enough chakra Naruto," Kiba said, "None of us have the skill to take him down. We need to flee." Naruto stood up straight and glared down towards Itachi. He pulled out a scroll from his sleeve.

"Naruto! You had a scroll on you?" Sakura scolded. He opened it and out popped a kunai. He held it in front of him and stepped forward.

"You have no clue what I can do. Watch me," Naruto said and he rushed forward.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Kiba yelled. He got in range and threw the kunai at Itachi. He dodged it and continued to stare Naruto down. Itachi made hand signs and breathed a huge fireball at Naruto. It hit him and flew back. Suddenly the clone disappeared and a kunai stuck through Itachi's chest.

"Hiraishin Jutsu," Naruto whispered in his ear. Itachi fell to the ground dead.

"He did it," Kiba whispered.

"He did. You all pass," they turned around.

"What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the jounin exam?!" Naruto yelled. They were all in the Hokage's office. Supposedly they were there all along but Kakashi put a genjutsu on them that was undectable the strongest of ninja. Also, they had only been out for three days.

"Would you let me finish?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded and closed his mouth. "Ok, it was a three part test. First was for jounin which included spying, disguising, blending in and combat. You all passed that one. Next was teamwork which was the genjutsu sleep that Sakura, Kiba and Naruto which means you'll become a squad leader after the next academy test. Last was my own test, that only Naruto passed." She walked around the desk and up to Naruto. "I'm proud to announce that the test was the last evidence I needed. Naruto, you're now a Hokage apprentice."

Naruto stood still, mouth wide open. Everyone turned to Naruto, their mouths open too. "Naruto?" Sakura aked when she came out of it, "Naruto, you ok?" Suddenly she had to fling her hands to her ears. "WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! I LOVE YOU TSUNADE-SAN!"

"Heh, love you too brat." She said to the spiky haired ninja hugging her to death. "Now you all need to go train. You're bodies are we from three days of no use. Dismissed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how did you guys do in your fights? I didn't get to see any new techniques," Shikamaru asked when they reached the training grounds.

"I used my new Spirit Knockout jutsu. Launches a spirit that knocks the target uncounscience," Ino said.

"I released my Inner Sakura and my genjutsu," Sakura answered sitting on her log from their time with Kakashi.

"What about you guys?" Shikamaru asked the rest. Lee and Kiba shook their heads.

"Naruto unleased a can of new jutsu," Kiba said. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Yea, just a bit though," Naruto answered.

"Alittle? You killed Itachi with the Yondaime's Hiraishin Jutsu. Owned Teko with you're perfected Rasenshuriken and released that fox person called Kyuubi." Shikamaru turned towards Naruto quickly.

"What?"

"He did it himself. He's tamed a bit in the last few years," Naruto answered.

"Wait, why was their a fox person in Naruto?" Ino asked. Everyone that knew was quiet and everyone that didn't turned their head questionally.

"I'm the child that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in," Naruto answered proudly. It surprised Sakura. They last time he talked about it he was ashamed. Now he was proud of it. "He use to be bad but we've been rubbing off on each other. Now he's the same as me. He helped me with Rasenshuriken and Hiraishin Jutsu."

Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the rejection. He heard some shuffling, probably walking away from him. Suddenly several fingers were poking his stomach. "Hehehehe, stop that tickles," Naruto laughed opening his eyes. Kiba, Ino and Lee were poking his stomach.

"No wonder you smell like a fox." "What a lucky demon to be sealed in one with so much youth." "I just thought you had the stamina of eighty horses."

"Wait, you guys are ok with it?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. What have you ever done to anyone?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, wasn't Itachi the first person you ever killed?" Ino asked.

"And that was just a genjutsu," Lee added. Naruto smiled. Everyone stood around him waiting for something.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Naruto asked.

"Kyuubi," Ino answered.

"I don't know-" Naruto started.

"Hey guys!" Kyuubi said, materializing next to Naruto…naked.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted as everyone stared, "Clothes!"

"What? Oh yea," Kyuubi said. He snapped his fingers and became clothed in a red hoodie half unzipped and jeans.

"So this is Kyuubi?" Ino asked holding her nose. Naruto nodded and looked at Kiba. He was still out of it.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm, what? Yea, great. I agree. Penis," he mumbled. Everyone started laughing and suddenly Kiba was on the ground being licked by Akamaru.

"Kiba! You're back," Hinata said as she and Shino ran over. After them followed the rest of their teammates.

"Naruto, whose this?" Sai asked, "The Kyuubi I've heard about?"

"Ah you're Sai. The one who makes fun of Naruto's penis," Kyuubi said, "Just to inform you," he walked up close to Sai's ear but spoke in the same volume, "It's a lot bigger hard."

"Kyuubi no baka!" Naruto shouted as he ran at him.

"Eep! Got to go!" Kyuubi said as he ran for his life.


	4. Inheritance and Ancestry

"Naruto! Get up," Kyuubi said plopping on his chest, "You have an important meeting before the elders today."

"Oh my god! What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, you got one hour," Kyuubi said.

"Shit, shower. Dress clothes. This is so important Kyuubi. Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I need to make a good impression infront of them. Shit, where's my towel?" Naruto rambled. Kyuubi pointed to the towel rack. Naruto then ran inside the bathroom.

"Spaz," Kyuubi left the apartment and headed to the Hokage Mansion to make sure Sakura was awake. He knocked on the door of the Hokage's apprentice. Sakura answered it dress in a pink kimono.

"I hate this formal stuff. Makes me feel unprepared," Sakura said closing her door. She looked at Kyuubi. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"Oh, I'm not?" Kyuubi said, obviously sarcastic. Sakura flexed her hand. "Fine," he morphed on black and red robe. "Better?" Sakura nodded and headed off to the office.

"Great you're both here. Where's Naruto?" Tsunade said as the walked in.

"He's at the house still," Kyuubi answered.

"What?! He's going to be late. The elders are going to be here in thirty seconds!" She shouted.

"He'll be here."

"20."

"Wait."

"10."

"I said wait."

The time ran out and the door started to open as Naruto appeared next to Kyuubi. "Welcome elders," Naruto said.

"Hmph," they answered. They sat around the room. "Now why should we allow Naruto to train to become the sixth?"

"First, we have Sakura right here," Tsunade replied. She stepped forward.

"Naruto since the beginning of his ninja career, though dimwitted like most young ninja, never gave up and defeated an A-class criminal. He since saved many lives and demonstrated characteristics of a great Hokage in caring more for others than himself."

"Next, we have Naruto."

"Becoming Hokage has been my dream and I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way. I've made a promise to Sakura-chan and constantly have tired to rescue Sasuke. I will never stop either even if it means I have to drag him back beaten near to death."

"And last we have m-"

"Hold on," Kyuubi said, "I've got something to say." Naruto shook his head no. "Hello, I'm Kyuubi no kitsune." The elders gasped.

"You let him out?" the elders yelled.

"I did!" Sakura shouted back.

"How dare you let an evil beast loose on Konoha!"

"Quiet!" Kyuubi boomed in his demon voice. "Now," he voice quieted, "Here is a file I've taken from Naruto's mind. Inside you'll see I've record all his worst qualities and best. If you doubt the accuracy then just examine its signature to prove it's from Naruto." He threw the file at the elders. They opened it cautiously and read what it said while one scanned the chakra.

"It's his file alright," he answered.

"Hmm. We'll take this into consideration but I assure you it won't do any good. Now Tsunade, if you have anything that will convince us right now then we best leave and discuss privately."

"I do," Tsunade answered. She opened a drawer and pulled out a file. "This is a restricted Konoha birth record for Hokage eyes only unless with Hokage permission. I have found out Naruto's father." She turned the file to face everyone. She opened it. "Naruto's father is Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage."

"What?!" an elder shouted, "then that means-"

"Yes, Naruto is my grandson," Tsunade answered.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto gasped. Tsunade laughed.

"You've had it right all along it seems Naruto. I would also like to inform that Naruto has completed Minato's incomplete jutsu and mastered Hiraishin Jutsu. He's well on his way to becoming stronger than the fourth ever was." It's was all queit as Sakura tired to catch up and Naruto proccessed the information. Kyuubi picked some tuna out of his teeth and Tsunade glared down the elders.

"I'm for it," one said standing up. The rest followed. Naruto was now to become the sixth Hokage. Sakura bowed to them and pulled Naruto out of the room. He slide down the wall in Sakura's room.

"He's my father? She's my grandmother? It makes sense; I can't believe I couldn't see it. Wait, whose my grandfather?" Naruto said standing up.

"Naruto-" Sakura started before Naruto bolted back to the office.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he threw open the door, "Who's my grandfather?"

"You'll have to find out yourself. First training. Hokages know how to gather information and have good connections. Get to it," she said without looking up from her paper work. Naruto huffed and walked out.

"You know he's always has me," Kyuubi answered from the shadows.

"I know but there are some important things a Hokage needs. Information gathering, teaching, fighting, jugdement and responsiblilty skills are essential."

"Hmm, he'll take awhile on the teaching wont he?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yea, he'll be assigned a team soon. Exams are in a week," Tsunade responded pulling out the genin lists.

"Hokage-sama! You're working!" Shizune said as she walked through the door.

"She needs to be a good example for Naruto," Kyuubi explained, "Want help with the teams?"

"All I need is a one more. This is what I have so far," Tsunade answered. Kyuubi looked over it.

"Oh yes, we need one thing though," Kyuubi looked through the book, "Shizune where is the complete file on this Hokaa person?" Shizune looked up surprised and pulled out a file from a cabinet. "Hmm. He's perfect."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm, who would know Baa-chan's husband?" Naruto asked himself, "Oh Kakashi-sensei was Minato's student, he might know." He ran off to Kakashi's appartment. He knocked on the door and waited. No response. "Uggg."

"Naruto?" Naruto turned his head. "Are you looking for Kakashi-sensei?" It was Kiba.

"Yea, I have something to ask him." Kiba gave him a hand to help him get up. Naruto took it.

"How about I sniff him out for you?" Kiba proposed.

"Oh yea, thanks Kiba."

"No problem Naruto," Kiba sniffed the doorknob for a bit. 'Hmm, Kurenai, Gai, ah there, that's him.' Kiba sniffed around a ran off following the scent.

"Where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked as the ran through the village.

"Well, I was here to check on Kurenai-sensei. She's doing fine, six months into her pregnacy. Anyways, I left him behind because I don't think being tackled by a giant dog is good for a baby." He stopped in front of a house.

"Kiba, this is Iruka-sensei's house," Naruto said, "Is Kakashi in their?"

"Yea, but I don't think you'll want to go in," Kiba answered his eyes wide.

"What? Something's happened to Iruka-sensei? I'm coming!" Naruto barged down the door with shadow clones, a rasengan forming in his hands. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto stopped and his eyes went wide like dish plates.

"Naruto! I told you to stay out-" Kiba ran inside the room too. Kakashi was on Iruka's bed. _Inside _Iruka. 'So that's how you do it,' Kiba thought. Naruto's eyes were still wide.

"Naruto! We can explain," Kakashi started.

"Kakashi no baka! I'll kill you," Naruto yelled as he charged at Kakashi. And that's why everyone that day saw Naruto chasing a Kakashi dressed in a bedsheet. Also that's the day everyone knew Kakashi and Iruka were dating since Naruto ran screaming, "How dare you deflower my sensei!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, Kakashi-sensei didn't know," Naruto said. He was walking around the village with Kiba. Iruka had finally caught up and explained everything to Naruto. Now when Naruto looked back on what he saw, his pants tightened.

"So you're trying to find out who's your grandfather?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded. "Well, I bet there's a record in the Hokage office but since your suppose to gather information I would try another village. I hear that important weddings include allied countries.

"Gaara! I should go ask him!" Naruto said, he started to make some hand signs.

"Hang on Naruto!" Kiba said as he grabbed his shoulder. Suddenly, he wasn't there. He was in a strange room with a red haired, eyebrowless teenager behind a desk.

"Naruto?' The kid asked in surprised.

"Gaara! Great news and I need help," Naruto said.

"Yea, whose he?" Gaara asked. Naruto turned around.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

"You shouldn't go off be yourself. You should know even a Hokage needs backup," Kiba scolded.

"Hokage?" Gaara asked. He looked different without the bags under his eyes. That's why Kiba didn't recognize him.

"Oh yea. I'm a Hokage apperentice," Naruto answered, "Also, I need to use your archives. I'm trying to track down who my grandfather."

"Oh sure. It might take awhile. Our old articles aren't sectioned," Gaara answered, "Let me call Temari and have her take care of you two. I have paperwork."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know that jutsu is useful but really, you should send a note first. When a chakra signature like your's pops into Gaara's office, we panic," Temari was guiding them through the catacoms. "Ok, here's the room. So what are you looking for?"

"Wedding invites, marriage records, birth records anything relating to the fourth hokage's parents," Naruto answered.

"I think there's a section around that time around here," Temari said pointing to three long rows of scrolls.

"Let's get started then," Kiba said grabbing the nearest scroll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba woke up with bright blue eyes staring at him. Naruto was sitting on his lap shaking him awake. 'Butt to crouch! Bad growth, stop!' "I'm up!" Kiba shouted sitting up. They were sharing a room in the Hokage mansion. No results yesterday so they were starting today early hopefully finishing the last to rows today.

"I call shower," Naruto said as he hopped off of Kiba. That was prefect for keep. He now had a huge problem to take care off. He waited for the shower to turn on before he started to beat to Naruto in the shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was waiting at the door as the shower warmed up. He started to here some rustling and moans coming from the room. He slowly peaked open the door. Kiba was laying on the bed stroking his length. It was pretty big. Kiba panted and neared climax moan out, "Naruto." Naruto quickly closed the door and proceded to jump in the still cold shower.

It was their third day. They had already finished all the rows and now were looking for obsecure scrolls in the village. Naruto was currently looking through old Chiyo's files. He hadn't seen a sign of Kiba since this morning. He walked around the pool reading a scroll about Tsunade when Kankuro barged in.

"Kiba has is stuck in the sandstorm!" he shouted.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Gaara this morning mentioned to him that some scrolls were sent to a depostitory alittle outside the village. He went there and this sandstorm has come in. It's likely to bury the entrance."

"Get Temari. I'll need her help to make a path there," Naruto said. Kankuro turned to leave. "No, I'll send us to Gaara's office. A lot faster. If we don't act fast we might lose Kiba."


	5. Fangirl Nosebleeds

"Wind Counter!" Naruto and Temari shouted together. The sandstorm temporaly stalled as the rushed forward. "Wind Counter!" they repeated. They made it to the entrance of the city. "Gaara!" Temari shouted. Gaara formed a barrier around them as Temari panted.

"I don't see why you don't let me walk us there in this sheild," Gaara said.

"Ok, why don't we try?" Naruto suggested. Gaara walked forward and the barrier followed. The pace slowed as more sand collected in front of the barrier. "See? Ready Temari?" She nodded. The barrier dropped, "Wind Counter!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah here it is!" Kiba said. He found the scroll at last. It was so obvious he was amazed no one connected all the dots before. "Now it's time to go." He placed the scroll in his pouch and headed up the stairs. He tired to push open the door but it wouldn't move. He sniffed. 'Sandstorm. From the weight I must be under three feet of sand. The storm is still going on. If I want out I'll first need to break the door.'

He backed up a good distance from the door. "Here it goes," he started Gatsuga while making a series of hand signs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wind Counter!" The ran forward and Gaara remade the barrier. "We're here," Gaara said. Naruto made a rasengan in his hand and pushed down. But as he pushed down the sand sunk down away from him. Out of the ground burst a spinning drill that shouted, "Earth Style: Earth Dome!" It landed and formed a dome over himself.

"Kiba?" Naruto said. No response. "KIBA!" Still no response. "Rasengan!" The dome burst away revealing Kiba standing unharmed.

"Naruto?" he said, "What are you here for?"

"To save you dufus."

"Oh, I'm an earth nature. I would've just dug my way back," Kiba said. Naruto was about to yell when, "Thanks though." Naruto calmed down and smiled.

"Excuse me but shouldn't we head back?" Temari said.

"Oh yea," Naruto said. "Ok Gaara-"

"Allow me," Kiba said walking forward, "Earth Style: Rock Tunnel." Earth rose up and formed a tunnel off from Gaara's barrier. They headed back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it," Naruto said. Kiba had given him the scroll. "We have to go show this to Tsunade."

"Can I have a word before you go Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Sure," Naruto answered, "Be right back Kiba." Naruto walked into Gaara's office. The door closed and Kiba's ear pressed to the surface.

"I have a better way," Temari said behind him. He smirked and followed her outside.

"Naruto, you like him," Gaara said.

"Who?"

"Kiba," Gaara answered with a stoic face.

"What? No, I-" Naruto looked at Gaara. God damn that knowing look. "Fine, you're right. Stupid Sakura got me started then Kyuubi shot it off and then, yea."

"Yea what?" Gaara said.

"I heard him moan my name…" Gaara just stared. Suddenly he started laughing. It scared Naruto.

"You know all that and haven't asked him out?" Gaara gasped.

"He's suppose to ask me!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, good luck," Gaara said. 'Especially since Kiba heard everything.'

"Kiba! Time to go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perverted Sage is my grandfather!" Naruto slammed the scroll on Tsunade's desk. They arrived around three or so. She picked it up and opened it.

"Oh wow, this is a baby shower invitation I sent to my friend in the Sand Village. I'm surprised it survived."

"Good job Kit, though I think you had some help," Kyuubi walked to the door and pulled in Kiba. Kiba had a crap look on. "Don't worry, that's good. The Hokage usually has an assistant for him. Like Shizune for Tsunade. Though I thought I might be his assitant but, whatever."

"Now that you finished that Naruto, here." Tsunade handed him a small book. Naruto opened it.

"This is?"

"You're new students. I'm pretty sure they will pass. Your test after the exam is your choice. The rest of the students we are unsure if they will pass or not so Kiba you will receive your team later.

"So, new students. Kento Ryu, Calima Minte and Hokaa Hosan."

"Hosan? Isn't that a clan of hotheads?" Kiba asked.

"Yup," Kyuubi answered with a skip. He walked out of the room not without squeezing Kiba's butt. Kiba jumped.

"I need to go look these over. By baa-chan," Naruto said walking out also. Kiba followed.

"Naruto! Wait up," Naruto turned around. 'So much blue.' "I was wondering, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Out?" Naruto said tilting his head. His heart was pounding. 'He's asking me out!'

"On a date?" Kiba asked queitly.

"Sure, pick me up at seven," Naruto answered. He made some signs and disappeared.

"I have a date?" Kiba asked himself. "I have a date! With Naruto!"

"Finally!" Kiba turned around to see Sakura, Kyuubi, and even Kakashi.

"Here," Kakashi said handing Kiba two large boxes. Kiba looked at him confused. "It's stuff from the genjutsu I think you guys wanted to keep. The one with the Gravitation manga is Naruto's." Kiba chuckled and bowed before running to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyuubi! Kiba's going to be here any minute. I need clothes. I don't care what it is just give it," Naruto shouted through the door. Kyuubi had holed himself in Naruto's room looking for something Naruto could wear.

"Anything? Ok then, here," Kyuubi said throwing out an outfit. Naruto looked at it.

"No," he flat out said.

"Either that or naked. Don't worry, it doesn't matter to Kiba," Naruto blushed and put on the clothes. BARK BARK!

"Coming!" Naruto yelled. He ran to the door and opened it. Kiba sat on Akamaru who balanced a box on his head.

"Wow Naruto, you look great," Kiba said. Naruto blushed. Kyuubi had picked out an light blue old shirt when Naruto was still a genin with an orange swirl on the shoulders. It hugged his body and showed his stomach when he lifted his arms. Also he wore a pair of girl pants Sakura bought him awhile back and an orange belt.

"Thanks, what's in the box?" Naruto asked. Akamaru tilted his head down offering the box to Naruto he took it off and petted Akamaru behind the ears. He opened it an pulled out his fox plushie. Kyuubi walked out, grabbed it, and walked back inside. Naruto glared at him and took out his art stuff and Gravitation box. It had been opened.

"Did you look through my stuff?" Naruto asked.

"I had too! Kakashi didn't say anything besides that your box had the manga," Kiba protested. Naruto chuckled and walked the box inside. He came back out with his keys locking the door.

"Isn't Kyuubi home?"

"He leaves when he wants is the problem. Never locks the door either. Ready?" Kiba nodded and patted behind him. Akamaru made a growl. "That's ok," Naruto said with a smile, "I can walk." Kiba nodded and the headed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that Naruto?" "Oh my god, look at him." "Ah he has a six pack." Naruto looked around trying to find who was talking. He didn't see anyone.

"Is someone following us Kiba?" Naruto asked as the arrived at the movies. Kiba sniffed the air then nodded.

"Fangirls I'm guessing."

"What!? Oh man. Stupid Kyuubi. I knew if I wore something like this I'd get a fanclub like Sasuke had," Naruto complained. The sat down together. Akamaru had to sit outside and Naruto could even smell the girls now. 'Great.'

The walked outside to see Akamaru covered with letters to Naruto and some even to Kiba. "Ha, you got fangirls too," Naruto laughed. Kiba blushed and led them to Naruto's favorite ramen bar. The ordered and chatted. Akamaru was starting to like Naruto more. Naruto suddenly slammed his head into his bowl and a kunai flew past where it use to be. It clunked off the wall and onto the counter. Naruto picked it up and shoved it in his pocket shaking noodles out of his hair.

"Who would do that?" Kiba asked.

"It was dull and had a note attached to it," Naruto answered.

"What does it say?"

"We'll read it later." They finished eating and Kiba paid. 'There goes my savings, gosh can this kid eat.' They walked to Naruto's appartment together. "Night Kiba, I had a great time."

"Naruto, the note?" Kiba reminded him. Naruto made a surprised look and pulled it out. It read, "Dear Naruto, I love you. Will you be mine. Sara." Kiba suddenly felt something stir in his chest. He suddenly lost it as his animal instincts kicked it.

He grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "You're mine Uzumaki. No one elses," Kiba pushed his lips to Naruto's. 'My first real kiss!' The thought. The broke apart. An ackward silence proceeded. Kiba finnally spoke up. "Naruto, will you be my boyfriend." Naruto stared at Kiba along time. Suddenly he was on the ground with Naruto screaming, "YES!!!!!" Kiba swore he heard Kyuubi say, "Fuck yea," from behind the door.

From around them came many cheers, sighs of disappointment and cameras flashing. Naruto stood up yelling, "Leave us alone for god's sake!" All the hidden people giggled. "Fine take this." Naruto made some shadow clones. They were naked and feeling each other up and other naughty acts. Kiba felt a nosebleed on the way as the spies fell to the ground from blood loss.

"Naruto! Now I have to take care of these guys," Sakura said nursing her own nose bleed.

"Serves you preverts right," Naruto said back. He turned to Kiba, "See you tomorrow doggy." He pecked him on the lips and walked inside.

"Night Kyu," Kiba said. Kyuubi opened the door.

"Night."

"I meant Naruto."

"Well give him a new nickname."

"Fine, night Kitsune!" Naruto giggled from the bedroom. Kyuubi walked into the room. He was giving him a weird look.

"What?" Naruto asked pulling off his shirt.

"You have a month to get laid before I go freaky on him," he answered.

"A month? The hell?" Naruto yelled.

"You promised me you would let me. Threesome in a month." Naruto sighed taking off his pants. He slipped into his pajamas.

"Fine," he said queitly and laid down to sleep next to Kyuubi. Kyuubi wrapped his arm around Naruto protectivly and fell into shared wet dream.


	6. Wetdreams

_Kiba walked back in town from a mission. He sniffed the air. 'Someone in heat.' Great, with him horny as hell thanks to Akamaru mating and someone in burning heat; resisting wasn't going to be easy. Already his pants were tightening. The pants to groin friction made him moan. 'Screw it or rather the person.' He followed the scent. _

_It led him to the hot spring locker room. It was late and no one could be found in the springs. He expected the scent to go into the less desirable sex's room. Surprising it led to the men's. 'Wahoo!'_

_He entered. The sound of a shower hit his ears. It stopped and wet steps echoed away to the springs. Kiba hurried to join the horny male. He walked out quietly with a small towel barely covering his erection. A bright head of golden hair greeted him. 'Naruto? Perfect.' Kiba slide into the water next to Naruto._

"_Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto greeted. He caught a whiff of Kiba's problem and looked down. "You too?"_

_Kiba nodded, "Akamaru is off mating meaning it's mating season for me too. Why is Kyuubi in heat?"_

"_He's complaining I've never been laid. Stupid fox has no manners. He really means to get me laid with this. Third day with this thing and it won't go release!"_

"_Wow, that sucks," Kiba replied._

"_I wish someone would," Naruto said hopping out. He headed to the lockers and Kiba followed a little behind. Naruto hurried to the shower and turned it on. The curtain was open. Kiba snuck forward on all fours._

_Naruto soaped up his hair. He turned with eyes closed to rinse the back. Sudden warmth surrounded his length. He thrust forward desiring the heat to cover all nine inches. It sunk deep to where Naruto felt a nose on his groin. The culprit moaned causing Naruto to burst louder._

_Naruto cleared his eyes. Kiba knelt in front of him sucking his length. Kiba jumped up and attacked Naruto's mouth. Kiba made his way around Naruto while holding his lipd with his own._

_Someone was pressing into Kiba's back. "Hey Kiba," Naruto's clone said. Kiba smirked and bent over the real Naruto who was being sucked by Kiba's clone. Kiba lubed up Naruto as the clone lubed up Kiba. One finger; two, moan; three, cringe, moan. Both of them were ready. Kiba entered slowly sinking his length into Naruto's virgin hole. Naruto cringed but urged him forward. _

_The clone became impatient and slammed into Kiba who slammed into Naruto. The howled together. Slowly they started to move and pick up the pace. "Harder!" Naruto came into Kiba's clone that disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto tightened and Kiba came followed by Naruto's clone. Kiba remembered the taste of Naruto from his clone. He licked his lips and pulled out of Naruto. Naruto's clone still filled Kiba completely hard. Kiba turned to see a red hair and eyed Naruto._

"_Ready for round two Naruto?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto turned around with a hard cock. The both shoved into Kiba's mouth and hole._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up with a sticky feeling on his front and bum. Both of them had messed up the bed. Naruto ran to the shower in order to make himself ready for his lessons. An hour later Tsunade woke the whole village by yelling at Naruto's lateness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry, made it in one night. Write more later. XD_


	7. Genin and Waterballoons

"Sorry Hokaa, Calima and Kento but it seems your sensei is late," Sakura said. Naruto and her had already worked out that since they both had lessons they would teach eachother's team when needed. Too bad that baka is late. Sakura sat down with a sigh. Her students started to chat. Hokaa snuck up to the door and placed an eraser in the door. 'Just like Naruto.'

"Hokaa!" Sakura said. The copper head cringed. "That won't work." Hokaa turned around and smiled as she helped him set up a trap. It was all ready. A trip wire that set off a bucket of water and some catapults with water ballons. Steps echoed through the hallway. The door opened and the trap set off.

"ARGH! SAKURA!" Sakura giggled until see saw a soaked Kiba in all white. "Naruto told me to come tell you he's on his way and for some reason made me wear this for some test of his." Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto appeared behind her obviously liking the see-through view. Kiba looked down and turned red as he realized what Naruto planned. He turned bright red and ran off.

"So Kiba finished the exam then?" Sakura asked.

"Yea they passed. Ready to test these brats?" Naruto asked. The genin glared at him.

"We learn about them today, test tomorrow remember?" Sakura said. Naruto sighed and nodded. He walked out and Sakura herded the genin after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok name, likes, dislikes and goals, brats," Naruto said.

"Be nice Naruto," Sakura said, "Go ahead my team."

"Gende Hatake. I like reading, dislike conversation and want to be able to help my adopted parents when I'm stronger." Said a small silver hair boy.

"Tami Umino. I like medicine, dislike fighting and want to help others as a medicine ninja." Small brown haired girl with a big smile.

"Wait. Are you Iruka's and Kakashi's children?" Naruto asked. They nodded. "Many Sakura, you're lucky." His team frowned at him.

"Naruto! Anyways, last one," Sakura said gesturing to a green haired girl.

"Oh, I'm Domi Tuko. I like ninjutsu, dislike genjutsu and want to become famous like the Proffesor Hokage."

"Ok Naruto, your teams turn," Sakura said. Naruto waved lazily. Sakura slipped her hand into his and squeezed hard. 'What's with the attitude?'

'Kyuubi gave me a time limit to get laid before he forces it,' he answered.

'Don't take it out on them though. Now I know you didn't read about them so pay attention.'

"I'm Calima Minte. I like cooking, dislike disbelievers and want to be recognized as the great prophet I am." Everyone around her sighed whispering, "Weirdo think she can see the future." Naruto frowned at their reaction.

"I'm Kento Ryu. I like taijutsu, dislike liars and seek to be as good as the legendary Might Gai."

"And I'm Hokaa Hosan. I like nature, dislike pricks and want to become Hokage!" Everyone sighed again. Great, no one on his team got along.

"Ok that's all for today. Meet at here early tomorrow for your test and I suggest not to eat breakfast," Sakura said.

"Hey, what about you two?" Gende shouted.

"Yea! Are you guys a couple?" Kento asked.

"No dufus. Naruto is about to go on a date with Kiba," Calima said.

"Liar!" Everyone shouted.

'Holy crap, do you think she can see the future?' Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto was a bright red and slightly nodded.

"Fine. I'm Sakura Harano. I like ya- erm manga, dislike pessimistics and I want to be the Hokage's Lead Medic Ninja." She smiled and turned to Naruto. He seemed to have dozed off. She nudged him.

"I'm-" he started.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki," Kyuubi said walking up, "likes Kiba, dislikes the Akatsuki and wanted to and is going to become the next Hokage. Hi, I'm Kyuubi."

"Great. My sensei's gay," Hokaa mumbled. Naruto sighed and walked off with a wave and Kyuubi followed.

"Sakura-sensei," she turned to see everyone looking at her, "Why is Naruto-sensei being so mean?"

"He's had a lot on his mind lately but trust me," Sakura smiled, "He's one of those people you can't help but like when you get to know him." She patted Domi's head. "Now be here bright and early. We have a really good test for you guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were laying around as Sakura and Naruto examined them from the trees. "Hmm, Calima ate. I think she can see the future or has good sources of information," Naruto said.

"Well be prepared. I know you didn't read up on your members," Sakura said jumping down. They both walked up to them waving.

"So what's this test?" Hokaa asked.

"See these bells," Sakura and Naruto held out two bells each, "To pass you must get a bell."

"What?!" They yelled.

"That's right, two of you won't pass and go back to the academy. If we still have bells by lunch, out of the people who don't have bells, two will be tied to a pole and fed no lunch. Understood?"

"That's so unfair." "Come on." "What the hell?"

"Good. Ready," Naruto said as they starred at him, "Go!" They all disappeared. Naruto chuckled.

"Atleast none of them are as dumb as me," Naruto said. A kunai flew at his foot. He lifted his foot. "They don't have killing intent. So think we gave them enough time to set up the traps?"

"Yup, let's go," Sakura said jumping off.

'There's Hokaa,' Naruto thought. He landing in the clearing. 'Three traps. Kunai based. One with exploding tags. Pretty good.' He set off a trap and dogded the kunai falling into another trap. He deactivated the tag and set off the final trap. He avoided them and waited for Hokaa to come out. Hokaa came behind him aiming for his head. 'Disarming intent. Better.'

Naruto jumped backwards. Hokaa rushed forward and punched at Naruto's stomach. Naruto grabbed his wrist and moved it to the side. Hokaa smirked as he turned his palm towards Naruto. Fire rushed out of his palm and onto Naruto's clothes. 'Crap, nature and chakra manipulation. This kid is way to advanced.' He kicked Hokaa in the stomach and trapped his in Kyuubi chakra.

"Nice try kid," Naruto said after he watered down his shirt. 'Great, I need new clothes now.' Hokaa laughed and opened his palm. Inside of it was a bell. Naruto's eyes widened. He walked forward, place his hand on Hokaa's shoulder and said, "Kai." The bell vanished. "Ninja skill, Genjutsu."

He walked off in search of the other two. 'There's Calima… is she just sitting there doing nothing?' Naruto looked around. No traps, genjutsu, anything. 'That's right, she can see the future. She must know what I'll do next. I'll be safer going after Kento.' He started off after Kento's scent. He ducked as a leg whizzed over his head.

"This'll be fun," Naruto said. Kento started to barage him with attacks, always aiming for the bells. Naruto blocked and dogded. He finally got bored and jumped away. "Wind Style: Wind Net." Kento dodged the net and ran at Naruto. Naruto stuck out a hand and stopped his attack. "Lunch time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Hokaa and Domi got tied up," Sakura said watching from the trees. They both had shadow clones on the ground looking away so the genin thought they weren't looking. Hokaa was currently yelling at Calima and Domi hanged queitly.

"I hope they pass. That Hokaa, he's good and same with Kento. Calima, she's a Shikamaru. She faked me into walking away," Naruto commented. He looked back and almost fell out of the tree.

"Oh my god, do you see that?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. Hokaa and Kento were kissing. They broke apart and Naruto noticed Hokaa chewing.

"Smart idea," Naruto said. Gende started to feed Domi and Tami kept look out. "Time to go Sakura." She jumped off and appeared infront of the genin punching the ground yelling, "You know what you've done?!" The genin shaked in fear. Naruto jumped onto Hokaa's log.

"You passed," Naruto said. He couldn't help but add, "Nice kiss you two." Hokaa and Kento blushed as they tired to explain.


	8. Meeting the Family

"Good Sakura. Your genjutsu is flawless," Kurenai said. She was currently bound in a tree by Sakura's technique. Sakura released the genjutsu.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran onto the train field, "You're going to be late. Baa-chan is just about to start chunin exam registration."

"I've got to run Kurenai. Thank you for the lessons!" Sakura yelled as she ran with Naruto. "Wait," Sakura stopped, "Why are we running?"

"Oh!" Naruto made some hand signs as Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Is everyone here?" Tsunade asked.

"We're here!" Naruto yelled as they appeared at the door. The joined their spot next to Kiba.

"Why are you always late Naruto?" Kiba asked queitly.

"This was Sakura's fault," Naruto answered.

"First year teams come forward," Tsunade said. They stepped up. "State your name and squad then answer if you nominate your genin for the exam." They did so and nominated their teams for the exams.

"So, we on tonight for our date?" Kiba asked.

"Shhh Kiba, not so loud," Naruto said, "And I can't, Baa-chan has some more jutsu to teach me."

"Naruto. We've been dating for almost a month now. The day of the exam we will have been dating a month. Don't you think we can be open about it? Also, why are you always so busy? We've only had five dates so far because of your busy calendar. Kakashi goes out more than you and he's a sex addict."

"Ok, that'll be all," Tsunade said.

"I can't miss the appointment though," Naruto answered as they walked outside.

"It's just one lesson. You use to skip them all the time. Come on," Kiba argued.

'Kit, you better go," Kyuubi said.

"When did you get back in me?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry, talking to Kyuubi," Naruto explained.

'You've been needing chakra and I decided to start working up a way for me to create a body with my own chakra instead of your's,' Kyuubi explained.

"So, will you go or not?" Kiba asked.

Naruto started to say no when Kyuubi took over his mouth. "Sure. I'd love to Kiba," Kyuubi said.

"Great, see you at six," and he was gone.

'Damnit Kyuubi. I'm going to stand him up now,' Naruto said.

'Fine. Then'll you two will break up, you'll be sad and I'll end up molesting him and possibly rape him too.'

'You son of a bitch. You're black mailing me!' Naruto shouted at him.

'Have fun on your date," Kyuubi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we going Kiba?" Naruto asked as they rode through the village. Akamaru had started letting Naruto ride on him.

"Well, my parents have heard that I have been seeing someone so they invited you over for dinner to meet you. Thing is, they don't know it's you," Kiba answered.

"Kiba! Do they also know I'm a guy?" Naruto asked. Kiba's face paled.

"I didn't think of that," Kiba said.

"Then let's go somewhere else," Naruto suggested.

"We can't. My mom sent tracking dogs on me. There to make sure we come," Kiba answered.

"I could teleport us," Naruto said.

"They'll know it's you. It's better not to run that way they know we're proud of our relationship instead of ashamed."

"Fine, but you owe me for this," Naruto said.

"French kiss?" Kiba asked in a low voice. Naruto turned a bright shade of red and started sputtering. Kiba smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome!" Hana said opening the door. She opened her eyes. "Naruto? Kiba isn't here. He's suppose to be bringing his date for dinner."

"Oh, he's cleaning Akamaru's paws. We went through some mud," Naruto walked in and removed his shoes. Hana just starred as Naruto stood their waiting to be shown into the house.

"Hana! Who is it? Kiba's date?" Kiba's mom, Tsume, walked into the breezeway. "Oh Naruto, what is a future Hokage like you doing here?"

"Dinner," Kiba replied walking inside with Akamaru, "We're starving."

"Is your dad here Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"No, he's on the mission. Come on, the food's this way." Naruto and Kiba walked down the hallway. Hana and Tsume just stood there for awhile.

"Are you guys ok?" Kiba asked when they didn't follow. They just nodded and followed them to the table. Hana was starring at Naruto's side.

"Naruto, um," Hana started.

"Yea, I'm Kiba's boyfriend," Naruto said as he sat down.

"No, you're shirt is burned," Hana said.

"Oh yea. Hokaa burned it during the bell test. I couldn't force myself to get rid of it and I don't have anything new."

"Oh, I think we have something that Dad use to wear that you could use," Hana suggested.

"Oh, that'd be great!" Naruto said. Hana stood up and walked off into another room.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Tsume asked.

"Almost a month now mom," Kiba answered.

"A month?! And you still haven't done it?" She shouted. Kiba went bright red and Naruto spat water everywhere.

"Mom!" Kiba yelled.

"What?! I mean that's what gay people do right? You have sex early since it doesn't lead to pups?"

"Mom, I'm not a whore," Kiba said.

"Yea yea. So have you guys decided on kids? Adopt? Surrogate mother?"

"Mom, we're not married. We'll deal with it we the time comes," Kiba answered. Hana walked in with a bundle of clothes.

"Try these Naruto-kun," she said. Naruto graciously took the pile and walked into a room to change.

"He's cute bro," Hana complimented.

"Yes, good catch pup," Tsume said.

"You guys are ok with me being gay?" Kiba asked surprised

"Oh honey, we've known you were gay ever since Akamaru told us about your problem in the locker rooms," Tsume told him. Kiba glared at Akamaru. The door reopened and out walked Naruto. He wore a new headband with orange cloth and a long sleeved orange shirt under a green jounin vest. His legs were clad in the same black pants Kakashi wore.

"Oh, you look just like the fourth," Tsume said.

"Well Naruto is his son," Kiba answered.

"Does your dad like orange too Kiba?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"No, he used that shirt for Halloween." They continued to eat with Naruto and Kiba flirting, Hana making fun of Kiba and Tsume embarassing the crap out of Kiba. They got back to Naruto's around nine.

"You have an awesome family Kiba," Naruto said as he jumped off Akamaru. "Thanks for the ride Akamaru," Naruto said petting him behind the ears. Kiba came behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.

"You were wonderful," Kiba said into Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled lightly. He turned around and kissed Kiba lightly on the lips. Kiba licked Naruto's lips. Naruto eyes shot open wide.

"I didn't forget my promise," Kiba mumbled. He kissed Naruto hard, his tongue mapping Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss. They came up for air.

"Are you glad you skipped class?" Kiba asked.

"Shadow clone," Naruto said. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "I sent a shadow clone to the lesson. It went well." Kiba smirked and kissed his smart kitsune again.

"Night kitsune. See you tomorrow," Kiba said. Naruto walked inside, waved bye and closed the door slowly. On both sides of the door, love struck shinobi did a happy dance.


	9. Inner Kiba

Kiba woke up early. He showered and rode over to Naruto's on Akamaru. "I'm going to ask him today Akamaru. I hope he would want to live with us," Kiba said as they neared the house. Kiba dismounted Akamaru and walked up to the door. He leaned in to knock when he heard some yelling.

"I told you kit. You have till tomorrow before I take him myself. Threesome tonight or else," Kyuubi shouted.

"Fine you damn fox. I'll get Kiba in bed somehow I guess!" Naruto yelled back. Kiba's hand fell lightly knocking the door. He turned and ran off with Akamaru as Naruto opened the door. "Oh fuck," Naruto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked by the bridge they use to meet at when they were genin. She had just told Naruto and Sakura's teams about the chunin exams tomorrow. She stopped as sobbing reached her ears. Sakura followed it under the bridge and found Kiba sitting on a rock. "Kiba? What's wrong?"

"Naru-Naruto," Kiba said.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I was just a lay for him and Kyuubi!" Kiba yelled, "That jerk pretended to like me and my family so he could have a fucking threesome!"

"Kiba," Sakura sat beside him and put her arm around him, "That isn't what happened but I can't tell you. This is the prefect time to test your theory." Kiba looked at her questionly. "See what he will do to get you back. If you were just a lay he wouldn't do anything big. Just wait for him to do something to explain and say sorry."

"So you mean, mess with him?" Kiba asked.

"Yup. Knowing him, he already knows somethings wrong since you never got him this morning. When you see him, yell at him about it and run off. Then see what he does," Sakura said.

"Sakura," she turned to him, "You know a lot about this? Did you talk to Calima or did you read a fanfiction like this?" Sakura turned a bright red.

"What's fanfiction? I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Sakura, I know your screen name is MedicS and that you've been writing smut about Naruto and me along with a lot of other pairings," Kiba said with a smirk. Sakura went even redder. "In fact, I was thinking of doing that shower one for our first time." Sakura was completely red and leaking blood from her nose. Kiba laughed and ran off.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Go to hell Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled as he left the house. He carried a large scroll on his hips. 'I hope these can make you understand Kiba.' He rushed to Kiba's house quickly. He scanned the house. 'No one home. Good.' He snuck into Kiba's room to find Akamaru laying on the bed. He growled at Naruto.

"Akamaru wait. I need to explain to Kiba what's going on but first I need him to be willing to hear me," Naruto undid part of the scroll. Out popped a flat rectable covered in a sheet. Akamaru glared at him and then nodded. Naruto set it on the bed. "Can you help me deliver these other ones when the time calls?" Akamaru nodded again, "Thanks pup." Naruto jumped out the window as footsteps rang through the house.

Kiba walked in with a smirk. Akamaru cocked his head questionally. "It's nothing Akamaru," He looked at the bed, "What's this?" He unwrapped the rectangle. It was two portraits. Both faced each other when you placed them next to each other. Kiba's was sadly looking down while Naruto was looking at Kiba sadly. It was a picture of them when they were genin after the failure of the Sasuke Mission.

"He was working on this in school," Kiba said with a smile. He left the room and came back with two nails. He placed the pictures on the walls. Kiba smiled at the paintings and turned him around. Akamaru had left sometime when he was working. He heard his sister come in and the pad of Akamaru's feet.

"Kiba, Akamaru has something tied to his back," Hana said as she walked in his room. There was a box on Akamaru's back that read, 'To: Kiba From: Kitsune.' He opened the box and started to laugh.

"He went all out. Even gave me his Gravitation manga," Kiba said showing Hana. She laughed and tried to sneak out volume 1. "Hands off!" Kiba said. A large scroll flew in the window and spun open. Out popped flowers, boxes of candies and dog treats.

"What did he do?" Hana asked as she looked through the gifts.

"I overheard him talking to Kyuubi about a deal they and Naruto had till tomorrow to have sex with me," Kiba said sadly. Even though Sakura had comforted him and the gifts lifted his spirits, he still felt used. But truth be told, he was close to forgiving Naruto and ready to listen to his explanation.

"It looks like he's really sorry and ready to explain," Hana commented. A kunai nailed itself in the wall. Kiba walked over and picked off the tag. "What's it say?" Hana asked.

"I need to talk to you. I made dinner if you want to come over. P.S. I hope you liked the presents," Kiba read.

"Ok, pup. I swear if you don't go, I'll kill you. Usually it takes three days for this type of argument to blow over. If this kid is doing it in less than a day, he's a keeper. Not to mention hot," Hana said.

"Nee-chan!" Kiba yelled. He was bright red. He ran to get showered and ready for dinner.

"That's my bro," Hana said putting the flowers in some vases and picking out an outfit for Kiba. Kiba came out of the shower and dressed without thinking. He combed his hair and finally noticed the outfit. He forgot to put of the red make-up but his casual dress shirt would match the color. He wore tight black pants and shiny black shoes. His sister had really good taste.

"Thanks and bye nee-chan," Kiba said as he ran out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat at the table. He had delivered the note an hour ago and it seemed like Kiba wasn't coming. Kyuubi kept trying to materialize but Naruto had five pronged sealed himself restricting Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto was about to blow out the candle when a loud knock came from the door. He ran to it and opened to see a cautious Kiba.

"This isn't a trap is it?" Kiba asked. Naruto pulled up his orange dress shirt to show the seal.

"He's not getting out tonight," Naruto said. Naruto led Kiba inside to the table. A delicous smell reached his nose. It smelt familiar. Like from the genjutsu.

"When did you learn to cook pizza?" Kiba asked.

"I had Kakashi help me," Naruto said. They sat and ate queitly. When they had finished, Kiba sat back and said, "Explain."

"Over dessert?" Naruto asked standing up. Kiba shrugged and Naruto walked into the kitchen. He came out with two bowls of chocolate pudding. Kiba took his bowl and slowly ate it.

"Ok, remember the genjutsu?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded. "After the first football game, me and Sakura decided to train in my mind to perfect my Rasenshuriken. Well, it wasn't going to well and Kyuubi said he'd help on one condition. He saw you in my lust room and wanted you. I agreed to seek a relationship. Greats idea ever. I fell for you. A month ago, after our first date, Kyuubi gave me that deadline. I just want you to know I would never let him do anything to you."

Kiba slowly finished his pudding as Naruto poked at his. Kiba set it down and licked his lips. "I know." Naruto's head shot up. "I mean you sealed your own chakra to keep him in. I trust you Naruto." Naruto smiled. Kiba cleared his throat a bit. "Naruto, I've noticed lately that you live in a small apartment all alone."

"Yea? So?" Naruto asked clearing their places.

"Well, I was thinking," Naruto nodded, "It's tradition for my clan that any member of the clan lives in our house." Naruto nodded again. "And we have room."

"What are you trying to say Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Kiba took a deep breath and said slowly, "Will you like to live with us?" Naruto was queit. Kiba closed his eyes expecting a, "No." Suddenly a tongue was in his mouth. Naruto pulled back whispering, "Of course I would." Suddenly, an Inner Kiba was born that happy danced around in his head.


	10. Chunin Exam Predictions

"I refuse," Calima said flat out. Hokaa and Kento nodded with her.

"Wait, you all aren't going to take the exam?" Naruto asked.

"Yea. Calima saw that if we praticipated, we'd be kidnapped and used as bait to lure you into a trap," Hokaa explained.

"What? Who was it?" Naruto asked.

"She couldn't see. The chakra they emit was so large it overpowered her sight," Kento explained.

"What do you see now?" Naruto asked. Calima collected chakra into her eyes and the irises turned into mirrors reflecting bits of the future.

"Nothing red. It's like someone in the future sensed my spying and blocked it but that's impossible, no one has ever been able to see my eyes," Calima explained.

"You've never faced a sharingan either," Naruto said. "I need you to go tell this to the examiner. Tell him if he has any problems than to come talk to me. I'm going to inform the Hokage and seek to improve the village's defenses. We can't afford a repeat of my first exams." They nodded and ran through the doors.

Naruto located Sakura and Kiba. "Follow me, you'll need to hear this with the Hokage." They grabbed his shoulder as he made the hand signs.

"Naruto! Don't scare me like that!" Tsunade yelled.

"We have an issue," Naruto said serriously.

Tsunade sat back down and starred at him, "I'm listening." 

"Calima has predicted Sasuke's team to come after me," Naruto said. Sakura gasped and Kiba frowned. "She saw that someone would kidnap them if they took the exam to get to me and when she tired to predict what would happen now she saw only red. Only explaination is that Sasuke's sharingan saw her eyes and blocked her jutsu."

"I see. And her jutsu, it's reliable?" Tsunade asked.

"If you read the report on our sand bandit mission you would know she saved her comrades lives many times with it and saved me from being injured," Naruto countered.

"Very well. Future Hokage, how would you handle this situation?"

"I would up the defenses in the chunin exams, borders and send two ANBU black-ops to guard each of our rookie nine and their senseis."

"Very good, you might also want to inform all the jounin to be on their toes."

"I already had my team go warn the examiners and knowing Ibiki, he will make sure everyone else gets the message."

"Very good. Now Naruto. Don't do anything on your own. If anything happens, you, Sakura, Kiba and Kakashi are the team. No one be a hero, I have great plans for you and don't forget," Tsunade glared down Naruto, "The Akatsuki are just one bijuu away from completeing their collection."

"I know," Naruto said. Tsunade's eyebrow raised. "That's why I had black-ops following my team every mission."

"Very good, dismissed," Kiba and Sakura walked out. As Naruto reached the door Tsunade added, "Be safe grandson, Jiraiya wants to see you when he gets back." Naruto gave the Lee smile with a sparkle that would blind the sun.

"We better go fetch Kakashi," Kiba said.

"I'll get him. Meet us at the bridge," Sakura said. She ran off leaving Kiba and Naruto alone.

"Those Akatsuki need to die already," Kiba muttered. Naruto smiled. "Don't you wish we could just live quietly?"

"Sometimes, but I think I would like alittle adventure now and then," Naruto responded walking down the hall.

"Well you're going to be Hokage. You'll have peaceful paperwork until some crazy snake attacks the village or something," Kiba laughed.

"Yea. That reminds me, I'm going to need a guard and secretary, kind of like Shizune was. Who should I pick?"

"Hmm, Sakura is a good organizer," Kiba said.

"Yea and maybe I should get Neji to be my guard-" Naruto started.

"Hell no!" Kiba yelled. He looked down after he realized he just said that out loud.

"Oh and who do you think would make a good guard?" Naruto said cleverly.

"I- I don't know," he stuttered. Naruto was awfully close. He smelled good. Like a fox with a hint of… Cherry? Cinnamon? Who knows?

"Oh, I thought that it might be nice to have someone," he pulled Kiba to him, "Close to me be my guard." Kiba swallowed hard. Naruto brought his lips to Kiba's. Kiba melted into the kiss. He almost lost all thought until he remembered the matter at hand. It made a hand sign queitly. He pulled back and whispered in Naruto's ear, "Five-Prongs Unseal."

Naruto sank to his knees as Kiba hit his stomach hard. The seal fizzled away allowing Naruto's and Kyuubi's chakra to meld again. Kiba kneeled down and spoke to the surfacing Kyuubi, "Now is not the time for you to come out. If you stay in there and help Naruto from inside, I'll let you join us after our first time. Deal?" Kyuubi nodded and went back inside.

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Your lucky I remembered," Kiba said as they exited the building.

"So my clone just finished moving my stuff in," Naruto said suddenly, "Akamaru is on his way to meet up with us."

"Good, I'm a lot better when I got my bud," Kiba said.

"Your dad is coming home tonight right?"

"Yup, if nothing happens today you'll meet him."

"I think we'll be fine for today. The planned kidnapping was for tomorrow."

"Let's hope so." They reached the bridge. Sakura was already there but Kakashi was absent.

"I explained the situtation and then he just poofed off," she said.

"I had to go tell Iruka-chan," Kakashi said poofing in next to her.

"You could have told me baka," she said as she lightly swung her fist. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he barely dodged it.

"There was enough chakra in there to break my arm!" Kakashi screamed.

"Perfect, you saw it," Sakura said. Kakashi gave her a weird look. "It's my new tactic. He'll dodge it if it's fully charged. I distract him with the first fully charge, he'll dodge and at the last second move it all to the other punch and nail him."

"Naruto will most likely end up fighting Sasuke," Kiba said.

"You never know doggy," Naruto said. Akamaru showed up with a bag in his mouth. "Oh yea, one sec." Naruto dug inside the bag and pulled out three necklaces. They each were engraved with a sign. "These necklaces are my own design. They tell me when you're in combat by excellerate heartrate and adrenline and each have a sign for me to teleport to."

"What if Sasuke copies your jutsu? Can't he use this against us?" Sakura said.

"That's the thing. I never explained the jutsu but it's a summoning technique. I order to do the technique you must sign your own contract only found in your mind. So if Sakura really wanted to, she could sign all our contracts and be able to summon us whenever."

"Hmm, that'd be nice for Lee-kun and Kakashi," Sakura muttered.

"Naruto, I see I can also put chakra in it to alert you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "Good, call if any trouble. Bye." And he was gone.

"Yea, Kiba and I have to check on our teams. Bye Naruto," Sakura said dragging off Kiba. Naruto waved bye and headed home. His new home. With Kiba. Naruto did a happy dance in the middle of the street until he heard some cameras going off. He stopped and ran off before he did something more embarassing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know this is getting shorter and shorter but it's hard to dish out long chapters while doing action. Lemon next time. Real one. First time. W00t. Thanks for reviewing._


	11. Father Blessed Lemons

"Kiba, Tsume, Hana, I'm home," Kiba's dad yelled as he entered the household. Teiru Inuzuka walked through each room looking for his family. 'They must be out somewhere,' he thought as he checked Kiba's room. He turned to leave when he heard movement in the spare room across the hall.

He walked over and slid open the door. Inside was a someone wearing his clothes moving around some furniture. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" he asked pulling out a kunai. Naruto turned around.

"Oh hi Inuzuka-san. I'm Naruto," Naruto said holding out his had.

"Oh, you're that kid with the-" Teiru stopped himself.

"Yes, I contain the Kyuubi," Naruto finished for him. Teiru looked around embarassed. He noticed the suitcase.

"Are you moving in?" He asked.

"Yea. Kiba invited me to live in the house with you guys. I'm very honered to be in your home sir."

"And you're wearing my clothes," Teiru added.

"Oh, Hana saw that my old outfit was damage and offered these to me," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. They stood there in silence.

"Naruto, we're home. Come here so I can teach you how to make dog biscuits. You'll need it if your planning on marrying Kiba-kun," Hana yelled. Teiru's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly left the room and headed towards the kitchen. "Naruto, why do you look so scared?" Tsume asked.

"My son isn't going to continue the clan?!" Teiru yelled. Tsume's eyes widened in realization. Teiru was in the doorway, face bright red, fangs bared.

"Honey, calm down. We'll explain it to you," Tsume said. The door opened and Kiba shouted, "I'm home. My team passed the exams. They'll be taking the second part tomorrow Naruto." He walked in the kitchen from the other door. His face twisted in confusion at the scene.

"Son," Teiru said slowly, "why aren't you going to marry some nice woman and have little pups?" Kiba's eyes widened and then lowered. It was queit. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, wanting to comfort Kiba but afraid it would worsen the scene.

"I guess I should tell you my plans," Kiba said queitly, "I plan to marry Naruto, and with the help of some of our friends, have two children, one of each of our genes." Teiru's face returned to normal and a slight smile graced his face.

"You've really thought this through?" he asked. Kiba nodded. Teiru walked up to Kiba and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kiba raised his head to his father's smiling face. "You have my blessing son." Kiba smiled and both inner Naruto and Kiba danced a happy dance. That is until inner Kiba started humping inner Naruto. Suddenly they left and a inner door shut.

"So Naruto, about those biscuits," Hana said dragging him off to the bowl. Kiba left to his room and Teiru and Tsume left to go talk about the relationship their son has.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto snuck up behind Kiba at his desk. He wrapped his arms around Kiba's shoulders. He nibbled on Kiba's ear as he finished his chunin exam paperwork. "Marry me huh?" Kiba turned bright red. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll. "What's that for?"

"Oh just some things for tonight," Kiba said off hand. He leaned his head back and kissed Naruto back. Naruto's hands unzipped Kiba's leather jacket and slid it down his shoulders. Kiba broke the kiss and stood up, his jacket falling to the floor. He kissed Naruto again starting to strip off his jacket. Their shirts came off right quickly after that. Their bare, muscled chests rubbed together as they kissed.

Kiba walked forward causing Naruto to fall onto the bed. Kiba starred to lick his neck as Naruto moaned under him. Kiba went lower and started to lick and nibble on his nipple. Kiba started to undo Naruto's pants as the tormented Naruto's nipple. Naruto's gasps and moans filled the room. It was a good thing their room was on the other end of the house.

Kiba licked down Naruto's smooth stomach as he unzipped his pants. Kiba lightly knawed on Naruto's pelvis as he pulled off pants and underwear. A yellow bush and leaking member came into view. Kiba like around it teasing Naruto. "God Kiba, please suck." Kiba slowly licked up the length. Naruto moaned loudly. Kiba took it all in his mouth in one quick movement. Naruto moaned even louder and grabbed Kiba's hair.

"Oh god, take me Kiba. Fuck me now," Naruto moaned. Kiba came up and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"You sure?" Kiba gave a lick.

"Yes!" Naruto moaned. Kiba grabbed the scroll from the desk and unrolled it a bit. Out popped a bottle of lube. He coated his finger and started to stretch Naruto. One finger, two, three. He was so tight but opened so easily. He removed his pants and lubed up his member. "Do it Kiba." Kiba slowly entered Naruto.

He continued to push in. Naruto grunted in pain and Kiba stopped. "Keep going," Naruto said. "But-" Kiba started. Naruto growled and pulled him in using his legs. Naruto howled as Kiba moaned in pleasure. Naruto's head came back up as he glared a Kiba, "Move." Kiba started to rock back and forth. Naruto grimmanced. Suddenly he gasped and moaned. Kiba memerized that spot and slammed it over and over.

Kiba picked up the pace. Faster and faster, more friction, sweat, moans, gasps, kisses. Naruto exploded all over his chest and tightened around Kiba. Kiba thrust three more times grunting. He howled as he filled Naruto with his seed. Kiba laid down on Naruto. They rolled on the bed and under the covers. Naruto rested his head on Kiba's chest and fell asleep with a smile. Kiba smirked and followed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sounds like a good relationship," Tsume said.

"Yea, I guess this is the best thing for Kiba. I always knew he was into guys," Teiru replied.

"They better not be that loud every night though," Tsume said. Teiru laughed and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto's team didn't take the exam," the cloaked woman said.

"Hmm, we'll have to take someone he loves then," answered the youngest.

"My readings say that's someone named Kiba," replied the woman.

"Naruto isn't gay. He use to like Sakura but I'm betting he's into Hinata now," replied the leader.

"As long as I don't have to kill, I'll get her," said the largest man. The leader nodded and he jumped off into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So new manga out and I might end up being wrong about everyone's new jutsu's but meh. Hope you like._


	12. To Keep a Promise

"Kiba!" Sakura slammed open the door yelling. "Get up we have a-" Her eyes went wide and blood leaked from her nose. Naruto and Kiba were naked spooning each other blankets barely covering them. She quickly shook them awake. Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura over him holding her nose. He looked down and jumped. He ran and grabbed his underwear.

"Kiba wake up," Naruto said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Kiba growled and buried deeper in the blankets. "Sakura can see your butt and penis." Kiba jumped and started to throw on his clothes too.

"So what's the deal?" Kiba asked as he slipped on his shoes.

"Kiba, those are mine," Naruto said. They trade and continued to get dressed.

"Hebi kidnapped Hinata," Sakura told him. Kiba gasped and Naruto glarred at the wall.

"Who would know Sasuke would stoop so low. He's going down. Has Kakashi been told?" Kiba asked. Sakura nodded. "Ready. What about you Naruto?" Naruto sat there glaring at the wall holding his headband. Kiba put it on for him and pecked him on the lips. "Come on." Naruto smiled and ran off with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where did they take her?" Naruto asked. They stood together at the gate. Neji was there to inform them and see them off since he was needed for secruity.

"The note Juugo left says for Team Kakashi to meet at the Valley of the End to get her back," Neji said handing over the scroll.

"So it was Juugo. No wonder she was captured. Ok, Team Kakashi head out," Naruto said. Everyone stayed still. "Guys?"

"It's not Team Kakashi," Kakashi answered. "It's Team Naruto." Naruto smiled.

"Alright then. Team Naruto, head out!" They ran off towards the valley. Sakura ran even with Naruto with Kiba behind and Kakashi in back. Kiba noticed a problem with Naruto.

"Sakura, Naruto needs some help," Kiba told her. Naruto's eyebrow raised. Sakura got next to him and placed her hand on his butt. "You're limping Naruto." He blushed.

"So what's our plan Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto thought slowly.

"It's going to be hard ever since Yamato's death," Naruto said queitly. They all lowered their heads. "We no longer have someone with a water affinity."

"That's where you're wrong," he turned his head to Sakura. "I have been taking some lessons on the side with Kakashi. I'm a water type and even have my own jutsu thanks to dream training."

"Ok, then I have a plan," Naruto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much longer till they're here? I'm getting bored," Suigetsu asked.

"I sense them approaching closer. About ten minutes away." Karin answered.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, someone with Sharingan chakra, a girl with an inner being, a canine and someone with an earth affinity. All their minds are closed so I can't tell anything else."

"Kakashi, Sakura and Kiba. Wonder what happened with that replacement, Sai," Sasuke said.

"Are you jealous?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Girl. If it's a girl first I'll kill her," Juugo said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura jumped through the trees into the clearing. "Prepare to die!" Juugo yelled running at her. 'Perfect.' She thought. She lured him towards the water and away from his team. Kiba and Akamaru spun through the trees at Karin. She blocked and flew back to the rocks. Kakashi ran at Sasuke with chidori in his hand. Sasuke jumped back as the real Kakashi appeared behind him.

Naruto finally came out and prepared to fight Suigetsu. "Finally I get to meet the famous Naruto. I'm Sui-"

"Suigetsu Hozuki. I've heard about you. Nice sword. It brings me back," Naruto interrupted. He threw a kunai at him. His body opened a hole in itself making the kunai fly right through him. "Just like I heard. You can manipulate your body jutsu like water." Suigetsu pulled down his sword and took a drink of water. Naruto stood waiting for Suigetsu to make a move.

'Naruto, I got it. I'm sending Inner Sakura now,' Sakura's voice rang in his head. 'I'm ready in here,' Kyuubi answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba Inuzuka? So you're the one Naruto loves," Karin said, "Hmm, you're the earth user and his pet." Akamaru growled at her. "This might be some fun."

"Earth Style: Mud Slide Jutsu," Kiba said. Out of his mouth poured mud. Karin jumped over it. Akamaru came at her with a Gatsuga. It connected until she turned into a log. She appeared behind Kiba. He ducked as the kick whized over his head. He punched at her which she blocked and flipped away. "Earth Style: Mud Clone Jutsu." Out of the mud formed another Kiba clone. "Gatsuga!" The clone flew at Karin. She dogded him and then Akamaru but got nailed in the stomach by Kiba.

She landed on the ground coughing up blood. "Earth Style: Diamond Cage Jutsu." A clear box of diamond surrounded Karin and Kiba sat down to maintain the chakra the cage needed to remain diamond. 'Hope this plan works Naruto.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi, I don't know why you fight me," Sasuke said as the copied each others movements, "We are evenly matched except I have an extra affinity and the blood trait of sharingan. Unless, this is a distraction while your team takes down mine and comes at me all at once, in which case, your team will lose. Karin isn't such a pushover, she has good enough skill to read her opponents mind. Juugo's a demon and Suigetsu cannot be harmed."

Kakashi just shurged it off and continued to fight. 'Hope you two go fast or this isn't going to end well.' Kakashi suddenly learned what happened with his shadow clone. 'Good. Hinata's safe and recovering.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wind Style: Wind Palm," Naruto said as wind knocked Suigetsu against the wall. "Water Style: Water Shark Missle." A shark flew at Naruto who used earth style to dig underground. 'We've got it Naruto. Inner Sakura's going back to make the surpressor,' Kyuubi's voice rang in his ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm surprised you lasted this long little girl, you're good at dodging me. Why don't you try something different though?" Juugo asked. He had gone full demon and avoiding had become even more diffucult. 'I'm back,' Inner Sakura said as she began to make the surpressor in Sakura's medical pouch.

Sakura dogded Juugo's attack again and uppercut him. Juugo went flying into the air. Sakura jumped after him and kicked him into the ground. 'Hurry.' Juugo came out of the dust laughing.

"Girl has some strength does she? I haven't heard of such strength except of Tsunade, Orochimaru's teammate. Are you her?" Juugo said.

"Even better," she said. She made a series of hand signs. "Demonic Illusion: Sakura Flower Confusion." Juugo blinked as Sakura vanished into a bunch of sakura blossoms. They swirled around him and he blindly attacked them. Suddenly, one turned into a injector and it hit him in the arm. He tore it out and blindly raged around as he weakened. Slowly the curse seal faded and he returned to normal.

Sakura removed the illusion. Juugo curled up in a ball repeating, "I don't want to kill. I don't want to kill."

'Bad news,' Inner Sakura said to both her and Naruto, 'We only had enough for one surpressor.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit," Naruto said as a shark nailed him. He flew back against a tree. "That's it," Naruto started to mold chakra. Tails of chakra whipped out and destoryed all of the water bottles on Suigetsu's belt. "Wind Style: Updraft Jutsu." The tails whipped together underneath Suigetsu. He tried to turn into a puddle but the wind brought him into the air and evaporated him. "Wind Style: Wind Cage." The updraft turned into a ball and contained the cloud inside it.

"How the hell are we suppose to beat Sasuke now?" Naruto said. 'I got a plan. You have that empty scroll I told you to grab?' Naruto nodded. 'Good, now if you give me control, I'll use a sealing technique on his curse seal that I developed in my free time.' Naruto closed his eyes. They opened again and his eyes and hair turned red. Kyuubi pulled out a kunai and jumped off towards Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as Sasuke threw another fire jutsu at him.

"That was your limit Kakashi. You have no more chidoris," Sasuke said. He drew his sword and rushed towards Sasuke. Kyuubi jumped up and punched him in the face.

"So you beat Suigetsu," Sasuke said standing back up. Kyuubi threw the kunai which Sasuke avoided. Suddenly Kyuubi was gone. Sasuke's eyes widened as Kyuubi said behind him. "Curse Seal Removal Jutsu." Sasuke's shoulder burned in pain as the seal was drawn into the black scroll. Another scream joined his as the remnants of Orochimaru were ripped out of him. The scroll closed with a hiss and Kyuubi fell to his knees.

Sasuke turned around glaring at Naruto with killing intent. His hair and eyes had returned to normal. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," Sasuke said blowing fire balls at Naruto.

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu," Sakura appeared beside Naruto protecting them behind her wall.

"You defeated Juugo? You're worthless," Sasuke said. Sakura glared and rushed at him. She swung her fist and missed. Sasuke smirked. "Worthless." Suddenly and pink fist of chakra came out of Sakura's elbow nailing him in the face. Sasuke fell down near Karin's cage. "Karin too?" Sasuke said standing up.

"You lost Sasuke," Naruto said landing in front of him with Sakura who held Kakashi up right.

"Like hell I have," Sasuke said. He held his sword out infront of him. "Chidori Blade!" The sword became covered in bright white chidori.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted creating it above his head. Sasuke gasped.

"Fire Style: Fire Blade," a layer of bright blue fire covered the chidori layer. Sasuke rush forward at Naruto.

"Water Release: Rapid Crasher," Sakura said adding her element to Naruto's jutsu.

"Drowning Maelstorm Jutsu!" Sakura and Naruto yelled throwing it at Sasuke. The techniques collided. Everyone flew back. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were caught by something soft a furry and the fell uncouscience.


	13. Team 7 Together

"He's waking up Kiba," said a deep, femine voice. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Kiba was starring at him.

"Kiba?" Naruto said. He sat up. His back felt a little sore. "What happened?"

"You're techniques collided and created an elemental clash," Tsunade answered, "You and Sakura were thrown back at a high speed and received concussions. Akamaru caught you and with Kiba and Hinata carried you two and Hebi back to the village. How you feel?"

"I'm a little sore. How's everyone else?"

"Sakura woke up on the way here. Inner Sakura healed her on the way," Kiba answered, "Sasuke received a slight hypothermia but he'll recover fast. Suigetsu is dangerously dehydrated, he'll be out for atleast a week. Karin received sever adominal damage and won't be able to do any work for awhile. Jugo is normal now. He decided to take Tsunade's cure. Lastly, Hinata, Akamaru and me are fine."

"You feeling well enough to move kid?" Tsunade asked. Naruto shifted his legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and nodded. "Good, I need a full report from you and then you need to learn some of the Chunin Exam paperwork and regulations." Naruto groaned and followed Tsunade out. Kiba petted Akamaru and sent him to keep an eye on Naruto. He turned and slid into the room next to Naruto's quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is that kit?" Kyuubi said walking through the streets. He had seprated from Naruto to help carry them back and decided to have a good meal before he rejoined Naruto but the kit had left his room and no one would tell him where he went. He spotted a spiky blond head heading towards the gates. "Naruto!" He ran after him.

"Naruto!" He yelled. They were a good ways outside the village when Kyuubi caught him. "I've been looking for you. I'm going back in. You need my chakra to heal." Kyuubi turned into chakra and entered Naruto as Naruto tried to say something. Kyuubi opened his eyes to foreign halls. "This isn't Naruto."

'Kyuubi get out now,' Kiba said.

'Why the hell are you disguised as Naruto?' he asked. Suddenly Kiba's mind went black. Kyuubi ran to the eyes. Closed. He tried to leave but some chakra kept him in. Evil chakra. Itachi. 'Oh fuck.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See, as each team reaches the tower you identify them and mark them down. Then you send a message to the village saying they passed this exam. It's to releave families and to make sure that their ninja are alive," Tsunade explained. Naruto nodded from his chair.

The door slammed open and Sakura ran in. "We have a problem. Itachi was seen outside the village kidnapping someone who looked like Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto titled his head in confusion.

"But sharingan can't be fooled by genjutsu," Naruto said.

"Unless it was by another sharingan user," Tsunade said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura said. The both jumped out the tower and rushed towards town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked up as his door slammed open. "What did you do teme?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just starred at him. "Answer me!?"

"Naruto calm down," Sakura said walking through the door. She sat down on Sasuke's bed. "Please tell us Sasuke," Sakura said, "Or I'll be forced to cut off the circulation to each limb one at a time." Naruto's face went into shock. Sasuke kept starring. Sakura lifted a finger to Sasuke's left elbow.

"Just tell them Sasuke," Suigetsu said, "Their on ourside. They're after the Akatsuki now. We could work together." Suigetsu tried to sit up.

"Suigetsu, you're in no condition to fight," Sasuke said. He turned to Naruto. "Kiba came in and demanded that I turn him into you or he'd kill Suigetsu."

"Kiba?! Why'd he do that?" Naruto asked quietly.

"My guess is he loves you and wanted to protect you from them," Suigetsu said, "I did some crazy stuff for Sasuke during that last time we fought Deidra."

"Yea same with Yamato. He died to save Naruto," Sakura said. She noticed Naruto's look. "Naruto?"

"We lost him," Naruto said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba. Itachi erased his scent. He's gone," Naruto said.

"No, there's got to be a way!" Sakura said. Naruto just walked out the door.

"Why do you care so much Sakura?" Sasuke asked, "Isn't Kiba competition for your love?" Sakura gasped. Sasuke smirked.

"Actually, Kiba's my savior," Sakura said smiling lightly, "Naruto's gay. Since I can't be with him, atleast I can make him happy." She too left and closed the door.

"Wow, a lot of emotions. Surprised you didn't exploded from it Sasuke," Suigetsu said. Sasuke laid back and starred at the ceiling. "Sasuke?"

"You almost died," Sasuke said. Suigetsu starred at him in surprise. "I'm not going to lose you. When we go to get Kiba back, I know we will cause Naruto always finds a way, your staying. Until you're better, you're not leaving this village and possibly after that we'll rejoin the village. Granted I get my revenge. Just like I promised." Suigetsu gapped at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head towards him and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto entered Kiba's room. It was still a mess from two nights ago. Naruto sat on the bed a started to lightly cry himself to sleep. He woke up to Hana lightly shaking him awake. "Naruto, you need to eat. Sakura did your readings and Kyuubi isn't in you so you can't live for as long as you could before without food." Naruto sat up and took the bowl. Hana patted him on the back and walked out the door.

"Hana," she looked up when he walked in the kitchen later, "why aren't you sad?"

She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. "Cause I know what true lovers can do for each other and even if you weren't his boyfriend, I know you would find a way to get him back. Shikamaru may be the genuis but you, you are the master." She gave him a smile. Naruto smiled back lightly and went back to Kiba's room. He noticed the scroll from the other night.

He picked it up and unrolled it slowly. Out popped a game of twister. He chuckled, "Prevert." Next were some chocolates. "Cliché." A package of condoms. "He calls me horny." A box and a note. He opened the box. Inside was a silver ring. He read the note:

Naruto,

I know we've only been dating for a month but today my father made me realize something. Everything he told him I meant from my heart. Naruto with this band of silver to match your golden skin and heart will you marry me? Don't worry about getting me a ring. You're necklace is rememberance enough of your love.

Naruto wipped his eyes. He read the note again. 'Necklace?' Naruto stood up shouting, "Necklace!" Hana ran in. "Hana, I got it. The necklace I gave him. It has a symbol on it I can teleport to!" He hugged her and ran to Tsunade's office. Hana watched him go with a smile and a 'I told you so,' dancing in her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, get your team together and head out," Tsunade said. Naruto moved to leave. "And brat," Naruto stopped, "Jiraiya will be here tomorrow. Don't you dare die." Naruto nodded and ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone here? Sakura? Neji? Hinata? Shino? Tenten? Lee?" Naruto called off each saying here.

"Sasuke," Naruto turned around to see Sasuke walking up in his old clothes. His scratched headband on his head. "I figured this would be a perfect time to kill my brother." Naruto nodded.

"Everyone grab my shoulders," Everyone grabbed on as he made some signs.

"This time we won't lose," Neji said.

"No one will be lost," Hinata said.

"No team member left behind," Shino said.

"No hit missed," Tenten said.

"No absence of youth," Lee said.

"No mistakes," Sasuke said.

"No loves lost," Sakura said.

"Hiraishin Jutsu," Naruto said. They disappeared and reappeared in a dark dank cell.

"Naruto?" A voice said next to them as screaming rang through the halls.


	14. Silent Promise Kept

_Yea, it's alittle shorter this time but, hell, a lot happens. Just a warning, if you don't like seeing bad guys die then don't read. I kill off a lot of them here. Also, this will be the last action chapter for awhile. Atleast three chapters of drama and fluf till the penultimate conflict. Yea, I know. Only two more major conflicts left in my story. /Tear.__ And FYI_

_LeexSakura, KibaxNaruto, SasukexSuigetsu. The rest aren't that important. All straight pairings /hurl. Oh, I'm going to maintenance some of my chapters sometime soon. Make them nicer looking with spelling and seperators ect. Story will stay the same._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba? Someone make some light," Naruto said. Sasuke lightly covered a finger in fire. A torn up Kiba layed before them. "What happened?" Naruto kneeled over him. Sakura started to heal up his wounds.

"When they tried to remove Kyuubi and he just popped out of me, they realized I'm not you. So they released the genjutsu, they beat me unconscience and I woke up in this cell, my chakra sealed," Kiba explained. Sakura reopened his chakra points and Kiba stretched out his arms. "Thanks."

"What's that screaming?" Tenten asked. Neji and Hinata both activated their byakugan.

"It looks like Kyuubi is being hit by the sealing jutsu," Neji answered.

"All the members are here too. None are projecting their image," Hinata said. Lee kicked open the door. Sakura helped Kiba up and they filed out and headed towards the Akatsuki with Naruto in the lead. Naruto burst through the doors into the large cave. Kyuubi was in the center being slashed by chakra while the statue tried to capture his chakra.

"I told you," Kyuubi screamed, "You can't capture me. This jutsu is for demons and my demon form is locked in Naruto." Kyuubi noticed Naruto. Naruto's eyes were blood red and slowly darkening to black. "No! Someone calm Naruto down!" The Akatsuki turned their heads towards the leaf shinobi. Naruto's body started to become covered in black chakra.

"What?! But I thought he couldn't go demon without Kyuubi," Kiba said.

"It's because I'm gone he's able to," Kyuubi panted as the Akatsuki stopped their technique, "I kept his anger in check preventing the seal from breaking and my demon form from breaking lose." Two tails emerged from Naruto. "Stop him!" Hinata ran trying to close his system. A tail sweeped and knocked her back. Eight tails had already emerged.

"Why is he transforming so fast?" Tenten asked.

"He doesn't have Kyuubi's chakra so the demon is using Naruto's making it a lot easier to go nine tails," Sakura explained, "The good side is that this chakra won't harm Naruto." The ninth tail emerged. "Crap!" The tails sweeped at them and they all seperated over the walls. A kunai hit Naruto in the arm. He whirled around and suddenly behind the Leader and his teammate. A sweep of the tail and both were cut in two real blood flowing from their bodies.

Itachi, Kisame and Tobi jumped away from Naruto. "I've got a plan," Sakura said to Kiba, "I need you to put this necklace around Naruto's neck." She held out a necklace a lot like the one Naruto currently wore except the crystal was pink. "I'll handle it from there." Kiba nodded and took the necklace in his hands. He jumped off towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kiba said, "**Kongou Gatsuga!" Kiba spiraled covered in a layer of diamond at Naruto. He nailed Naruto in the stomach. Kiba stopped the spin and tossed the necklace around Naruto's neck. Naruto growled and punched Kiba. He went flying across the room ramming into the wall. The diamond around Kiba broke and he fell to be caught by Kiba. **

**Naruto charged towards them and Sakura jumped in the way. Naruto couldn't move. Sakura stretched out her hand and walked slowly towards Naruto. She slowly removed the glove covering her outstretched hand. In the center of her hand was the kanji for 'sit'. "Medic Style Submission Jutsu," Sakura said as she touched Naruto's chest, "Kaku-an's Enlightened Return." The black chakra started to fade. Naruto growled and Sakura began to be overpowered.**

**"Naruto," Sakura said, "I've wanted to do this for a long time and you've been waiting forever." She pushed forward a lightly kissed him on the lips. Kiba's jaw dropped and Naruto's black chakra vanished and a black orb came from his stomach and entered the crystal. The crystal smoked and turned black and Naruto collapsed on the ground.**

**"What the hell?!" Kiba yelled.**

**"He's all yours Kiba. He kept his promise and I kept mine. I love him but he loves you and you make him happy," Sakura said. She picked Naruto up and handed him to Kiba. "Now go get safe, we still have some more fighting to do." The leftover members landed behind them.**

**"Girl, you might want to give us that necklace," Kisame said. Sakura ripped it off Naruto's neck. **

**"Come and get it," Sakura said as her teammates joined her. Kisame made some signs and water filled the cave. "Sasuke, Shino, take Itachi. Tenten, Neji, take Tobi. Lee, and Hinata, you're with me on Kisame," Everyone nodded and got ready to jump as the wave approached. They jumped and the battlefield was set. Shino rushed at Itachi followed by Sasuke. Neji and Hinata opened their byakugan. Tenten threw an exploding ball at Tobi and Lee jumped at Kisame.**

**'I hope they can handle this,' Kiba thought as he held Naruto. Kyuubi reemerged from Naruto. "He's all fine. What's going on up here?"**

**"Their fighting the leftover Akatsuki," Kiba answered. He was still upset from Sakura's kiss.**

**"Kiba," Kiba turned towards Kyuubi, "Don't worry. Sakura wasn't trying to take your man. In fact, Naruto has something to tell you when he wakes up. Now if you'll excuse me." Kyuubi jumped into the fray. He kicked Kisame's sword hand knocking it across the room. Lee kicked him into the air and Sakura made hand signs.**

**"Water Spear Jutsu," A spear impaled Kisame who melted into water. He appeared next to her and kicked her up in the air. Meanwhile, Shino got hit by the Tsukuyomi only to dissolve into bugs. Shino came up behind him knocking him underwater. Tobi was already disabled by Neji's attacks. Tenten threw a exploding kunai into his stomach and Tobi was no more.**

**Kisame fired a shark missle at the falling Sakura. She fell into its mouth and it exploded. Out of the water Sakura flipped slamming her fist into the water. The water around Kisame skyrocketed up. "Now Lee!" Lee appeared behind Kisame.**

**"Extreme Lotus!" He punched straight through Kisame. Kisame too ceased to live. The fight continued, all of them against Itachi. No one could gain any ground. They all faced towards Itachi looking at his feet, panting. Sasuke raised his eyes to Itachi's. **

**"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi said. Sasuke shouted back, "Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heavan and Earth Change!" Itachi fell to his knees seconds later.**

**"Impossible. Only another user of the Mangekyo Sharingan can reflect the Tsukuyomi. You have yet to kill you're best friend," Itachi panted. Sasuke walked up close to him. **

**"I did. I killed you many times in my dreams," Sasuke's hand became surrounded in black fire, "A**materasu!" Sasuke's hand pierced Itachi's body and it flammed away into ashes. "My clan is avenged." Everyone sighed.

"How do we get out of here?" Lee asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," Everyone turned around to see Naruto being held up by Kiba. Naruto smiled at all of them. "Grab on." They did. "Hiraishin Jutsu." They all appeared in front of a worried Tsunade and a sleeping Jiraiya.


	15. Official

"You're ok!" Tsunade shouted hugging Naruto tight, "We were about to send a recovery team once Karin woke up. Jiraiya!" Jiraiya woke up and fell out of the chair. He blinked and them stood up.

"Naruto! You're ok! Long time no see. I've got some good information on the Akatsuki for you," he said.

"Really?" Sakura said.

"You already know their all dead?" Naruto asked. Tsunade's and Jiraiya's jaws dropped.

"You killed them all?" Tsunade asked, "All six of them?"

"Six?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, six. The leader, his teammate, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu," Jiraiya listed.

"Oh crap," Sakura said.

"We took of him before hand," Sasuke said, "I need to go give this to Suigetsu. I need to talk to you later Tsunade if you don't mind." Tsunade nodded and Sasuke walked out with Sharkskin in his hand.

"So, I need a full mission report. If you guys would like to stay you may but I'm pretty sure you would like to rest," Tsunade said. Everyone left except for Sakura, Naruto and Kiba.

"Kiba, you should go," Naruto whispered.

"Why? I'm not tired," Kiba said.

"But your family would be glad to know your safe," Naruto pecked him on the lips and pushed him towards the door. Kiba sighed and walked out.

"Before we talk about the mission," Jiraiya said standing up, "What's with you, my grandson, last of the Uzumaki bloodline dating Kiba?" Naruto head titled towards the floor.

"Jiraiya-," Tsunade started until Jiraiya finished with, "How come you haven't written any yaoi stories for you're old man to sell? We would make killings on the female populace. I mean look at Sakura here. Normal girl and she'd pay through the nose to get a good yaoi novel!" Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Ero-sannin! This is not the time!" Naruto yelled, "Anyways, so we arrived at the lair to find…." Naruto explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So no more Akatsuki, and Kyuubi's demon is sealed in this crystal?" Tsunade said looking at the black crystal. "I'm impressed Sakura. Who'd know that you would surpass Naruto in jutsu?"

"He's still better than me in skill," Sakura said, "He has a unique way of solving problems." Sakura plopped down in a chair. "Now, what else do you need me to do Tsunade-sama? Want me to check up on Suigetsu or something?"

"I need you all to take a break. You all are to rest until the second exam is over," Tsunade said, "All of your lessons will be canceled. Have a party, relax, date, whatever. You all deserve it." Naruto helped Sakura back up. "Oh and don't forget about your Hokage cemermony next week Naruto. You might want to get something nice to wear and decide on your helpers and speech." Naruto nodded and walked out.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. "Yaoi?" She asked. Jiraiya stepped back.

"Now, now. I promise I won't use Naruto in the books," Jiraiya said.

"You said the same thing when I decided to date you and then you did ruining the relationship!" She shouted. "If I see anything even related to Naruto in your works I will literally cut off both hands and your favorite extension!" Jiraiya wimpered and ran out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we have a break for the next two days," Sakura said as Naruto helped her through the streets. She kept limping even when Naruto helped her walk.

"Stop, let me help you," Naruto started pushing some of Kyuubi's chakra into her. Some went to heal and she forced the rest to help fill her reserves instead of just flowing back out. She stood up straight.

"Thanks," They continued walking, "So are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Party?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "Fine, but it's at your house."

"But you have your apartment," Sakura said.

"Nope, I'm living with Kiba now," Naruto said.

"Oh, I thought you were just sleeping over," Sakura said. Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot. I've got to go see Kiba now!" Naruto ran off. "Tell me when you're having the party later Sakura!" Sakura waved goodbye.

"Good luck Naruto," Sakura said as Inner Sakura told her what she found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm fine mom. Get off!" Kiba said as his mother hugged him to death. She let him go and Hana latched on. "Big sis! Get off."

"Hey, you should be grateful," Hana said, "Without my incouragement Naruto never would have thought the necklace he gave you. I got him out of his crying enough to look through that scroll of yours and read your note. I can't believe you were smart enough to leave him a clue on how to save you and defeat the Akatsuki."

"Note?" Kiba said. His eyes went wide. "That wasn't a note for him! That was a speech I wrote to say to him! Oh god, oh god."

"What's the problem?" Hana asked.

"It was my proposal! I didn't even propose to him correctly. He's going to say no, I know he will. Oh god."

"I'm home! Hey, Kiba. Can I have a word?" Naruto asked walking in. Kiba paniced and tried to find a way to get away. Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him off. "Kiba, why the hell are you trying to get away?" Naruto asked as he pulled him into Kiba's room.

"Well-" Kiba started neverously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, I have something to say first," Naruto interupted. Naruto cleared his throat and Kiba closed his eyes in fear. "I will." Kiba opened his eyes to see Naruto holding his hand in his face. The ring he bought in Naruto's palm. "I'll marry you Kiba." Naruto blinked and suddenly his was on the floor. "Hey! That's my stick!" Kiba took the ring and put it on Naruto's finger.

"Keep it down you two! I'm trying to cook in here!" Hana yelled.

"Shut up Hana! I'm engaged!" Kiba shouted back.

"I don't ca-!" She stopped yelling and ran down the hall. "Oh my god! My brother is getting married!" Kiba's parents also ran in and suddenly Naruto and Kiba were captives by an onslaught of hugs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the party is going to be tomorrow night. I've got someone to handle Kiba's team and mine for the end of the exam. It'll be the Rookie nine, Team Gai, Hebi and Sai. I would invite the Sand ninja but Gaara can't leave his village unprotected." Naruto and Sakura were sitting at Ichiraku's.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there will be dancing, karaoke, maybe some truth or- Naruto, what's that around your finger," she grabbed his hand. "Oh my god, you're enga-" Naruto's hand shot out to cover her mouth.

"Baka, baka. Fangirls are still following me. I'm announcing it after the final exams," Naruto explained. He removed his hand.

"I'm so excited. What are you going to wear? When is it? Who's you're best man? –Girly Squeel-."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whinned. Naruto suddenly got a evil smirk on his face. "Well since you got me with Kiba, I think I'll repay you."

"Naruto? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Lee!" Sakura started to panic, "Can you do a favour and make sure Sakura gets home. I've got to run!"

"Sure Naruto. I would be glad to walk the beautiful flower of Konoha home!" Lee said walking over.

"Have fun," Naruto left her with the bill.

"NAR-RU-TO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's Naruto-sensei's future looking?" Hokaa asked. He was currently being sat on by Kento while Calima looked in the future.

"Hmm, pretty peaceful. We get another mission soon. Some thing about bodyguarding. He's announcing his engagement after the final exam. His Hokage announcement is next week. Oh, tomorrow's a party."

"So?" Kento asked laying down, his head in Hokaa's lap.

"It's pretty interesting. We should spy," Calima said releasing the jutsu.

"Ok. Hey Hokka, want to sleep over tonight," Kento asked.

"Sure," Hokaa said. They walked out of Calima's room.

"Those to go at it more than Naruto-sensei," Calima sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, I'm just wondering. Should I throw in some more lemons? SasukexSuigetsu? KibaxNaruto? KakashixIruka? KyuubiKibaNaru? Tell me and I might throw them in the next one. No straight couple one's though. Ick._


	16. Naruto Ondo

"Welcome! Glad you could make it!" Sakura said. Everyone had arrived except for Naruto. She had just let in Hebi. "Where is that brat?"

"Who?" Kiba asked.

"Your boyfriend," she said with a huff. There was a knock at the door and she sent a bushin to get it. Naruto walked through the door. Sakura lightly tapped him and it fadded into Hokaa. "Nice try. Get out." Hokaa left in a huff.

Naruto came in as Hokaa left. "Why was-, nevermind. Sorry I'm late." Sakura stood up and gave him a death glare. Naruto hid behind Kiba.

"Just for that, you're first for karaoke," Sakura said. She leaned over and turned on the music. "Now let's get the party started." Naruto grabbed Kiba and started to dance. No one else moved. Naruto made a shadow clone who pushed Sakura into Lee. Sakura glared at him and started to dance with Lee. Ino cam out with Shikamaru. Tenten dragged out Neji. Shino queitly asked Hinata to dance and they both shyly went to the floor. Karin sighed as Sasuke and Suigetsu just sat there and decided to drag Jugo out. Sai and Choiji sat back.

The next song Choiji was dragged up by Ino to dance with her and Shikamaru. Sai was dragged in to dance with Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Lee. Sakura noticed Sasuke and Suigetsu just sitting there, Suigetsu obviously to neverous to ask Sasuke to dance. She made a motion to Ino. Ino nodded. She quickly placed the idea firmly in Suigetsu mind with her Suggestion Jutsu. Soon, Sasuke was being drug on the dance floor.

They all danced awhile until Sakura left to set up karaoke. "Ok, it's time for Karaoke. We're going in pairs to lessen the embarassment. Naruto's already chosen for the first song so let's pull a name out to sing with him. She opened her medic pouch and pulled out a slip of paper. She opened it and yelled, "Sakura—What?!" Naruto smirked and got on stage handing her a mic.

"What should we sing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No love songs please," Sakura said, "Kiba would exploded at me." Naruto smirked and picked a song. "What the hell is Naruto Ondo?"

"It's this mix that a bunch of fangirls made. You probually forgot but they caught us in genjutsu and got us to sing it," Sakura answered. Naruto popped it in.

"There's three parts, who will do the third?" Sakura asked him.

"Kiba, get your dog butt up here!" Naruto shouted. Kiba got on stage blushing. "You're singing the third part." He nodded and took the mic. The words appeared on the screen. "It's in japanese? But the readers don't know japanese!"

"What readers?" Sakura asked.

"Nevermind," Naruto said and the he started to sing: (I don't own rights to the song and borrowed lyrics from board at http://forums. yate kimashita! NARUTO ondo!  
Sakura: kyou wa ippai utauwayo!   
Naruto: ore mo dokka-n to mori agaru ze!  
Sakura: sore ja minna issho ni  
Naruto: odoruttebayo! Kiba tanomu ze!

Kiba: Naruto, rasengan kage bunshin  
Sakura sha-n naro  
Sasuke wa chidori sharingan  
Ino shinten  
Shikamaru kagemane  
Chouji nikudan sensha de gorogoro  
Kiba, Akamaru gatsuuga  
Hinata, Shino  
Neji byakugan  
Tenten Lee  
Omote renge, ura renge de ho!  
Konohamaru wa oiroke no jutsu!

Naruto: jinsei ikioi gatsun to ikouze  
NEJIri hachimaki ibatsu kimetara omatsuri sawagi   
Chakura tsukiru made  
gatsun to ikouze  
tsukiyo no shitade maiodore misero yo  
sono kokoro iki

Sakura: SHIKAta nai ne to nageki yori mo  
CHOUJIri awasete nanto ka NARUTO  
INOrou janai no

Naruto: ikuze!

All: odori akasouze konoha no sato de  
kiai wo irete sha-n naro!  
chidori naraseba sen-nen-goroshi  
kuchi yose no jutsu  
GAMAOYABIN toujou yoisa 

Sakura: taiko ga NARUTO utage no hajimari  
ASUMA de mate nai wa  
KIBA tte gatsuuga Akamaru mo issho ni  
kikoete IRUKA? utage ga hajimaru  
shikkaLEE to TENTEN aoi de HINATA de odotte KURENAI?

Naruto: hara ga hettara Ichiraku Ramen  
ohmori kui nayo sore demo tari nakya  
shime wa ANKO de

Sakura: ikuwayo!

All: karada HATAKE ba hokori mo deru ga  
genki KAKASHI ta koto wa nai  
haJIRAIYA tere wa mou sutete  
niGAI omoide wa daina mikku entori

Kiba: datte ba datte ba datte ba yo!

Kiba: Naruto, rasengan kage bunshin  
Sakura sha-n naro   
Sasuke wa chidori sharingan  
Ino shinten  
Shikamaru kagemane  
Chouji nikudan sensha de gorogoro  
Kiba, Akamaru gatsuuga  
Hinata, Shino  
Neji byakugan  
Tenten Lee  
Omote renge, ura renge de ho!  
Konohamaru wa oiroke no jutsu!

Sakura: yozora ni SAKURAn man no hanabi  
tsukami kire nai hakanasa wo   
karen ni tatsu nadeshiko no hana ni  
chikai wo tateru "tsuyoku naruwa yo!

All: odori akasouze konoha no sato de  
kiai wo irete sha-n naro!  
chidori naraseba sen-nen-goroshi  
kuchi yose no jutsu GAMAOYABIN

odori akasouze konoha no sato de  
kiai wo irete yaruttebayo!  
shinobi tarumono Hokage wo mezasu  
getsui wo mune ni sa a ikouzei  
sei no KAGEBUNSHIN RASENGAN!

Sakura: hanabi kirei ne?  
Naruto: iya, sono Sa,Sa,Sakura-chan no hou ga suge-kirei...  
Kiba: Oi, mata agaru zo  
Naruto: ha...  
All: ta-maya!

Naruto kissed Kiba when they finished. Kiba had such a nice singing voice. Kiba was thinking the same of Naruto. "Get a room!" Everyone yelled.

"Not till we play truth or dare!" Sakura said with a smirk. She dug in her pockets. Sasuke and Suigetsu were pushed on stage. Sakura wished she had a video camera. This was youtube material.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke is so going to kill us," Hokaa whispered to Calima.

"Naruto-sensei won't let him," Calima said back.

"Don't use up all the tape!" Kento said, "We still have to get Naruto and Kiba going at it in order to sell it to the fangirls."

"Easiest million yen we've ever made," Hokaa said with a chuckle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, time for truth-or-dare," Sakura said turning off the machine when everyone had gone. Neji had refused so Tenten got to sing alone. Pretty good too. Sasuke tried to run off but Suigetsu grabbed his arm.

"But the game is so childish," Sasuke complained.

"So is you're complaining," Suigetsu said. He moved close to Sasuke's ear and added, "Think. The room is full of yaoi fangirls. We might get permission to do it on someone elses bed." Sasuke turned bright red and sat down.

"Ok, you spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on you ask truth-or-dare. Then, when the turn is done, the person to the right of the spinner spins. I'm first," Sakura said as she grabbed the bottle. It spun and landed on Naruto.

'Oh boy,' Naruto thought along with everyone else except Lee who was way to innocent for his own good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok, so there will be a lot of lemons next chapter but for now I'm done for a couple of days. Got to get up early tomorrow and gone all day. I'll try to post Sunday, Mondayish. Ja ne!_


	17. Dare Lemons

"Naruto, truth-or-dare," Sakura asked.

He opened his mouth to say truth when a sudden urge to say dare overwhelmed him. "Dare." He looked around and saw Ino slide a hand out of sight. 'Kuso.'

"Hmm, I dare you to," she looked around the circle.

'Something with Kiba, please, please,' he chanted in his head.

"-Kiba." He heard. Everyone was blushing.

"Huh? I missed it," Naruto said.

"How do you miss that!?" Kiba said. He was obviously embarassed. His face was near the same color as his face marks.

"I said, 'I dare you to suck Kiba,'" Sakura said with a giggle.

"I don't want to see that!" Neji blurted out.

"Then don't look," Tenten snapped back. Most of the guys turned around. Naruto moved infront of Kiba. He reached out and unzipped Kiba's pants licking his lips. He rubbed Kiba's underwear causing him to moan. Naruto captured his lips and continued to rub. Naruto pulled back.

"Damn expositionist," Kiba moaned. Naruto dug into his Kiba's pants and took out the hard member. Naruto slowly licked up the length as Kiba moaned loudly. "Damn it, stop teasing!" He growled. Naruto swallowed him whole. Kiba groaned as the warmth seized him. Naruto bobbed up and down and Kiba let out loud moans and growls. "I'm cumming!" Kiba growled. Naruto swallowed it all. He came up a string of saliva briefly connecting them. It broke and Kiba lightly stuffed himself back inside.

They looked around. Hinata had fainted and Tenten was writing on some pad. The guys had turned back around after Kiba growled thinking it was done. Their faces were priceless. Kiba noticed he was next to spin. "Ok, let's go," Kiba said. He gave the bottle a spin. It landed on Neji. "Truth-or-Dare."

"Truth," Neji said quickly.

"Can you look through people's clothes with the Byakugan?"

Neji looked side to side. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Pervert! How the hell do you know?" Tenten screeched.

"I used it on plenty of ninja to see any concealed weapons," Neji explained.

"Quiet, it's my turn," Ino said spinning the bottle. It landed on Suigetsu.

"Dare," he said before they could ask.

"Ok, I dare you and Sasuke to have sex the exact way you normally do," Ino said. All the girls giggled while Naruto's eyes went wide. Suigetsu stood up and dragged Sasuke along.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ino asked.

"Bathroom."

"How will we know you do it?"

"I'll go," Naruto said. Kiba glared at him. "Never mind."

"I'll have Sakura scan my memory," he answered. The door closed. Everyone looked at each other.

"Shadow clone fleas?" The girls plus Naruto said together.

"Pervert," Kiba said hitting him in the head. Twenty minutes later Sasuke and Suigetsu walked out fixing their hair. As they sat numerous nosebleeds started.

"Was it really that good?" Kiba asked in surprise. Sakura leaned over and sent him the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pushed Suigetsu against the wall as the kicked the door close. They kissed hard each sucking on the other's tongue like they couldn't get enough. Sasuke pulled off Suigetsu shirt revealing a smooth stomach and muscled chest. He ran his hands over the buff chest. Suigetsu nearly tore off Sasuke's shirt. Chests connected followed by an eight pack and smooth stomach.

Sasuke rubbed Suigetsu package and a moan filled the room. Sasuke started to head down licking down Suigetsu's body. Sasuke unbuckled Suigetsu belt and the pants fell to the floor. Suigetsu wasn't wearing underwear. Sasuke slowly licked the tip before taking it all in his mouth. Suigetsu gripped Sasuke's hair as his nine inches were taken all the way in. Suigetsu came close to release when Sasuke stood up. Suigetsu smirked and slid off Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke turned Suigetsu around and bent him. Sasuke grabbed his ten inches as slowly pushed into Suigetsu. Suigetsu and Sasuke moaned together as he entered. He quickly started a rhythm. They moaned louder and louder. Faster and faster. Suigetsu came all over the toilet. Sasuke started to grunt at the tightness and moaned loudly when he came. They separated and made out slowly as they caught their breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell did they do it dry?" Kiba asked. Everyone turned to him with a glare.

"Suigetsu is made of water," Sasuke said off handedly, "Now we were playing a game." Sasuke grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. It landed on Kiba.

"Truth."

"How many times have you had sex with Naruto? Not blowjobs, actual sex."

"Once." Suigetsu grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Naruto.

"Dare," Naruto said again. The girls squealed.

"I dare you to let us and help us spy on Iruka and Kakashi tonight when they go to have sex." Naruto turned bright red and everyone gasped. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to see Kakashi naked!" Ino squealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were already making out on the bed when they got there. Naruto tried to turn away but he too wanted to see Kakashi naked. He's just that hot. Iruka slipped off Kakashi's shirt. Pale taught abs and muscled chest pressed against Iruka's tanned ones. Kakashi licked down Iruka's body. He teased Iruka's pelvis. Suddenly he flipped Iruka over and flung Iruka's pants.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled. Kakashi laid on top of Iruka, his pants gone. He licked Iruka's ear as he rubbed Iruka's privates. Iruka moaned. Kakashi started to lube up Iruka's hole. Iruka moaned. Kakashi greased himself up. His nine inches slowly entered Iruka as Iruka moaned, "Kashi." When his silver bush touched Iruka's tan butt Kakashi started to move more.

Iruka moaned and cried, "Kashi," as he went faster. Iruka came all over the sheets when Kakashi bit his ear. Kakashi kept going, unrelenting. Iruka started to get hard again. Kakashi and Iruka moaned together as they both cummed. They collapsed together in a thick sweat. Naruto motioned for them to leave. They jumped away. The rest of the night was boring. That is until Naruto and Kiba got home.

"It's about time we make it two," Naruto said as he cornered Kiba. They kissed slowly, their hands messing up each other's hair. Kiba felt his shirt being pulled off. A shadow clone was behind him. His pants were being removed by another.

"In a rush?" Kiba asked.

"Kyuubi is," Naruto whispered. Kiba's eyes widened. "Don't worry. He'll just feel." More Naruto's surrounded Kiba, licking, nipping, and rubbing. Kiba moaned as one took his nine inches in his mouth. Suddenly he was on his back, laying on the bed. The Naruto's were now naked. Kiba started sucking one off as one opened his hole. He saw red eyes in the one opening him. He moaned as the real Naruto found his spot.

He was stretched open and moaned even more now around the clone's cock. All ten inches in is mouth, the real Naruto started to fill him with more. Kiba cried out in pain until Naruto hit his spot going in. His yellow bush touched skin. Naruto moved faster and faster. Kiba moaned louder and louder. The clone came in his mouth. A salty honey taste filled his mouth. The clone disappeared. He came into another clone's mouth. Naruto pumped harder and came as his clone popped away.

Naruto and Kiba laid down on the bed together. "Kiba, you know what my favorite taste is?" Naruto asked. Kiba slowly shook his head.

"Chocolate with nuts. Did you know –yawn- that you taste just like that…." Naruto fell asleep. Kiba smiled and moved him under the covers. He grabbed Naruto and held him close as he too drifted into sleep. Kakashi jumped from the window, video camera in hand. 'Fangirls pay good money,' Kakashi thought with a smirk.


	18. Shopping

"Since there is a nice, even number of you here, there will be no preliminaries. In a month the twelve of you with participate in a tournament to display your skills to the lords who will decide who will qualify for chunnin. Shikamaru here will explain the rest," Tsunade said. She motioned to Naruto and they left.

"So you're going shopping today?" Tsunade asked as they walked back to her office.

"I would but I haven't trained with my team in awhile. I promised them to help them today," Naruto answered.

"Hokage ceremony, marriage. You've got a busy schedule," Tsunade chuckled.

"That's because you made it so busy!" Naruto shouted.

"Make sure you're ready," She leaned in a little closer. "Be prepared for something at the Exams too. We've been without war for a long time. See you at your lessons tomorrow." Naruto waved and headed towards the training fields.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why should I let two missing ninja, one from my own village, become a part of our village?" Tsunade asked.

"I went missing to get stronger and kill my brother. In the process I helped you get rid of several problems," Sasuke answered.

"And I had to go missing or my village would have killed me since I was related to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist," Suigetsu added.

"If I take Suigetsu in and the Mizukage sees that I have, I will have a war on my hands," Tsunade explained.

"Suigetsu can change forms. In fact, his current form isn't the same as it was in his village," Sasuke said, "You yourself avoided people by taking different ages." Tsunade frowned and turned around in her chair looking out the window.

"I could very well say no," Tsunade said. Suigetsu head lowered. "But Naruto will be Hokage in five days and he will say yes. Either way you're in." Suigetsu head came up real fast and Sasuke smirked. "Now I know you two want to celebrate and go have sex but we have some issues to deal with first. Like where you'll live, what teams you're on and rank." Suigetsu groaned.

"That'll be all team. You're really improving," Naruto said. The smiled at him. "So how's the getting along going?"

"Hokaa and Kento are getting along great. They do it every night," Calima said. They glared daggers at her.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked.

"No!" Hokaa said.

"We only make out," Kento explained.

"It's true. They haven't even taken off more than a shirt," Calima said.

"You've been watching us?" Hokaa screamed.

"I can see the future. I can watch anyone. Just like how we watched sensei at the-"

"Shut it," Kento hissed.

Naruto sighed. "Well, at least you've seen how to do it for whenever you guys try. You watched the best at work," Naruto said. "I got to go guys. See you tomorrow at the bridge. Normal time."

"You're going to be late! Something with Kiba distracting you!" Calima yelled to him as he walked off. Naruto turned bright red and headed to Sakura's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You could've helped clean up you know," Sakura scolded when he got there. Naruto hanged his head and mumbled sorry. Sakura sighed and said, "Well at least I got something good out of it." She held up a tape. "Stole this from Kakashi. Nose bleed worthy."

"Wait, is that a tape of me and Kiba," Sakura nodded. "Pervert!" She tucked it in her pouch and closed the door.

"Come on, we only have five days to pick out your outfit," she said dragging him off to the shopping district.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you get?" Kiba asked. Naruto had returned from hours on hours of shopping to collapse on his own bed.

"You know. Why aren't we sharing a room?" Naruto asked.

"Because you have too much stuff to fit in my room. Now what did you buy?"

"Nothing. Tomorrow we're going to the Sand village to shop," Naruto said.

"Why?"

"She says, 'Nothing is like, 'Bam, I'm Hokage bitch.'' This girl is going to kill me." Kiba laid down on top of him.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked in a low voice. Naruto nodded. Kiba started to kiss Naruto slowly. Naruto mumbled something into his mouth. "What?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Massage?" Naruto asked. Kiba smiled and got up. He stripped Naruto down to his boxers. Naruto flipped onto his belly as Kiba told him to wait a second. He came back with some massage oil and started to give Naruto a nice full body massage. Naruto fell asleep before Kiba even finished his chest and moved to his stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey there brat. How'd it work out?" Temari asked. She was waiting for them to show since Naruto actually sent a note ahead of them.

"We're getting married. Now I need to get something for my Hokage ceremony," Naruto answered.

"I'll help you guys around," she walked up beside Sakura, "He's been here plenty of times and he still doesn't know his way."

"I know what you mean. He didn't even know we had eighteen different clothing stores," Sakura said. They giggled and Naruto huffed leaving the office. The girls followed after him.

"Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"He's talking with the team leaders about the chunnin exams. He'll probably be able to see you off," Temari answered. Naruto groaned.

"Great, all alone," he sighed, "Let's get this over with." Sakura grabbed his arm as Temari ran off to a nearby shop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What'd you get?" Kiba asked, "Nothing?"

"No, I got something, but Sakura took it. You're not allowed to see it she says," Naruto answered sitting on his lap.

"I'll see about that," Kiba said.

"Sorry, she turned it into chakra and Inner Sakura hid it inside her head," Naruto answered.

"You tired?" Kiba asked.

"No, but I've got somewhere to go," he said pecking Kiba on the lips.

"Where?"

"Calima saw that Hokaa and Kento are going to do it tonight and I need to make sure no one tapes it," Naruto said standing up.

"And you want to watch," Kiba said.

Naruto smiled and raised his shoulders saying, "You can come too." Kiba shook his head.

"I only want to see you naked. Well, for now on anyways. I mean, who can resist seeing Kakashi naked at least once?" Naruto chuckled and kissed his softly. They broke apart.

"I'll be back in a couple hours at most. If they do it fast I might be able to make it back for some fun," he said. He closed the door and Kiba went back to his wedding plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I know they are OCs but I'm thinking of doing a young first time lemon because they are so sweet and emotional. And I won't forget the hot KibaNaru. Next chapter will be the last lemon until after the next conflict. That's for reviewing. I love you all. Ja ne.


	19. First Time

They sat at the base of a tree after taking a walk through the village. They sat listening to the rushing stream. A maroon head of long hair rested on the shoulder next to him. The short brown hair of the other boy lightly spiked in the front. Two boys relaxing together after a nice date, both already in their teens. In the last month they had really grown, but being fifteen does that too ya. What? I never told you everyone's age? Kuso.

Well as you know, Naruto's team is fifteen. A little old to be genin but Konoha had started a new program awhile back that was meant to put more mature ninja as genin instead of the immature tweens. This had been done after all that had happened with Naruto's class, most of it due to immaturity. Naruto and company were all around their eighteens now. Older, taller… hotter. Smoking hot. Drool worthy. Smexy! Epp. Sorry. Back to the story.

Hokaa stood up and stretched out, his maroon eyes closing as he yawned. Kento watched in amusement from his emerald eyes. Hokaa offered a hand to help Kento up. Kento took it and walked hand in hand with Hokaa back to Hokaa's house. A dark shadow followed them. They stopped in front of Hokaa's door.

"Night Hokaa," Kento said kissing him on the lips.

"Want to come in?" Hokaa asked quietly. Kento thought about it and nodded. They walked in. Hokaa's family was all out on missions so he had the house to himself. They grabbed some cookies from the kitchen and turned on the T.V. They sat watching it and each other when the other wasn't looking. Kento finally decided to speak up.

"You know, I've never seen your room," he said quietly. Hokaa jumped up saying, "Want to see it? It's awesome!" Kento laughed as the hyper Hokaa dragged him into his bedroom. The walls, carpets and furniture were all red. That got Kento's face to turn red. It was a very arousing color. The room was slightly messy with clothes scattered around the floor. All of them were just normal old clothes. Nothing like the hot piece he wore today. He had run out of clean clothes so Hokaa was forced to wear a very revealing red vest and really tight black pants. He seriously had nothing left to wear.

Kento on the other hand had a lot to wear. He couldn't decide until his older sister got pissed and picked for him. She gave him a loose dark green shirt and baggy pants. Nice but not too revealing. Kento plopped onto the bed. "Your room is so huge," he bounced on the bed, "And the bed is huge. You're so lucky to be in a famous ninja clan." Hokaa chuckled. He sat beside Kento who decided to fall backwards on the bed. Hokaa smirked.

Kento opened his eyes when he felt weight on both sides of him. Hokaa was starring at him. Kento blushed and opened his mouth to speak when Hokaa bent down to kiss him. Kento moaned as Hokaa's tongue mapped his mouth. He pulled up for air and his hand started up Kento's shirt. "Ken-kun," Hokaa purred, "I think it's time we try this."

"Try what," he gasped as Hokaa rubbed his nipple. Hokaa's other hand rubbed Kento's bulge. "This." Kento gasped and moaned louder. "We've seen how it's done." Hokaa said.

"But, who's on top," Kento asked in a pant.

"Me. Look how hot you are already. Complete uke material."

"I am not-!" he started until Hokaa rubbed his butt. A loud moan erupted from his mouth at the contact. Hokaa gave him a look. "Fine." Hokaa slowly removed their shirts while rubbing Kento's basket and butt. Hokaa laid on top of Kento, their chest and bulges rubbed together. They both moaned at the friction. Hokaa nibbled on the tan genin's collarbone. He went down licking and nibbling Kento's body as he moaned and gripped the sheets below him.

"Definitely uke material," Hokaa said with a smirk when he reached the pelvis. He slid off Kento's jeans followed by the boxers. Kento moved to cover himself but Hokaa pinned down his arms and kissed him long a hard. His hand started to stroke Kento's young length. Kento moaned even louder. Hokaa went back down and licked up the bottom of Kento's penis. Kento shuddered and moaned silently. Hokaa smirked again before devouring Kento's length.

"Oh god!" Kento screamed as Hokaa sucked him. "Oh god! Oh god! Hokuuuuu!" Hokaa continued to suck and placed his fingers in Kento's mouth. He sucked on them until they were nice and wet. Hokaa started to open him up. Kento moaned even louder and Hokaa stopped his sucking instead focusing on opening up his boyfriend.

"Hoku, more!" Kento demanded.

"We don't want you cumming until I fuck you," Hokaa said in a deep voice. Hokaa inserted the third digit causing Kento to gasp in pain. Hokaa worked the hole more until Kento's gasps turned into ones of pleasure. "God fuck me Hoku!" Kento said.

Hokaa positioned himself in front of Kento's hole. "Uke," he whispered in his ear as he entered. He went slowly, stopping when Kento cried in pain. After what seemed ages to them both, maroon hair touched Kento's sac. "Move," Kento said and Hokaa began to pump. Faster and faster. Hokaa found the spot when Kento gasped in utter pleasure. He saw white each time Hokaa hit it. Kento came all over them and Hokaa continued to pump quickly cumming after him.

The collapsed on each other smiling. "How was that?" Hokaa asked. Kento smiled. "Great." They kissed and curled up under the sheets, quickly falling asleep in each others arms. The shadow in the window chuckled muttering lightweight and holding three confiscated cameras. He shredded them with a small rasengan and jumped off into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home Kiba," Naruto whispered in his ear. Naruto slid into bed and moved into Kiba's arms.

"You're late. We don't have time to do anything tonight," Kiba scolded with a yawn.

"I'm sorry but they took forever to get in bed. I'll make it up to you later," Naruto said as they kissed lightly after each word.

"When? Tomorrow you have to work on your speech all day since you've procrastinated. The day after, you have to rehearse for the ceremony and fill out all the paperwork, again from procrastination. After that you have the ceremony and after that I have to train my whole team and will be gone till the exams. It'll be after the exams."

"I'll make it special then!" Naruto said happily.

"Let's just hope that Hokage-sama is wrong about a war possibly breaking out at the exams.

"Maybe I'll go as a sign of peace. Visit the villages to introduce myself as the new Hokage. Turn off the heater under the pot."

"When did you get into metaphors?" Kiba asked.

"Kyuubi likes to teach me when I sleep," Naruto rolled his eyes, "He said he's going to be inside for awhile until he finds a way to use his own chakra to make a body for himself."

"That's nice," Kiba yawned and soon he was asleep. Naruto chuckled and kissed Kiba lightly. Kiba smirked in his sleep. Naruto fell asleep with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So yea. It's getting close to the final major conflict. In fact, it starts next chapter. Also, there will be one minor conflict left then fluff and then finally the end. After I'm done I might take requests. Otherwise, I'll be making a TaichixDaisuke for Digimon. I might make it anyways. Just need a plot. shuffles through papersHehe. Ja ne._


	20. Hostile water and Peaceful Clouds

"Dear Konohagakure. We all know that even though I look like a young woman, that I am aging and as tradition, the current Hokage must select a new Hokage by their sixtieth birthday. I have yet to reach that day but have decided to appoint the new Hokage today," Tsunade said to the collected village. She wore the traditional garb, sans the hat, of the Hokage. "Many of you may be trying to guess who it is already. This boy has proven himself capable of protecting his loved ones many times. He is above my level in fighting skill and even greater than the Yondaime."

Everyone was talking wondering who could be so great. Tsunade continued, "He is the son of the Yondaime." "The Yondaime had a son?" "The Yondaime was my only son meaning that this boy is the great-great-grandson of the Ichidaime." Everyone was murmuring. "This boy would like me to introduce his right hand man and left hand woman much like how Shizune was my right hand woman. The Hokage's guard will be Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba stood up surprised and walked on stage. "And the Hokage's secretary, babysitter, slave driver, a lot like Shizune," Shizune glared here, "Sakura Haruno."

Sakura walked on stage next to Kiba. "Now I would like to announce the Rokudaime," she paused, "Naruto Uzumaki!" There was uproar as everyone complained. 'Predictable.' She thought. Someone got on stage and started complaining to her.

"Is there a problem here?" The guy whirled around and Naruto smiled right at him. "How did you…?" Naruto vanished and reappeared next to Sakura and Kiba. He stood there a big smile on his face and hand on his hip. He wore a brown and gold version of TenTen's shirt, brown body with gold hemming. Long black slacks and matching closed toed slip ons.

"Why is he the next Hokage?" Someone shouted. Tsunade glared the person down.

"He's proved himself many times to be a strong ninja," Tsunade answered.

"But he's a monster," Tsunade searched for the culprit but he must've ran. The people joined the guy in shouting monster. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Quiet!" The whole village became silent. Tsunade dug in her robes a pulled out the black necklace. "As many of you older ninja know, Naruto was the child the fourth hokage sealed the demon inside, his own child. The hokage made it illegal to discuss this due to the danger that the child would encounter from hostile villages. Through the years the seal weakened in such a way that Kyuubi was let out, but the demon kept in." The village listened quietly.

"A few days ago, during the final battle with the rogue ninja organization, the Ataksuki, the demon was released. My apprentice used a chakra crystal of her own and an ancient jutsu to seal the demon inside the crystal. The demon is no more." Everyone was silent. Someone finally spoke up. "Why isn't she hokage?" Tsunade smiled. "She actually failed the test on purpose. Now that that's over, let's let the new Hokage speak."

Naruto walked forward and gave his speech.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Naru. See you in a month. Sakura, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid during his tour," Kiba gave him a kiss and walked off with his team.

Sakura grabbed Naruto and dragged him home. "You haven't packed yet. We leave tomorrow and we won't be back for a while. You always procrastinate. When I get back you better be packed. I need to check on our teams, find them replacement senseis and see if Kakashi and Iruka are ready to go with."

"Sakura," Naruto said before she ran off, "Kakashi and Iruka aren't going. Tsunade thought it would be nice for our teams to get out of the village. They're coming with."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Really, all she wanted was Calima to go with us since she can see if there are any problems but she knew it would cause uproar in our teams so she decided to send them along. Class C Peace Mission."

"Fine, I'll go check to see how their getting along with packing. I'll be back." She jumped out the window.

"Now I remember why she's my aid. Very bossy." He continued to pack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto wake up! It's time to head out!" Sakura screamed. Naruto rolled out of bed and landed on the ground with an 'oof.'

"Sakura-chan! What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"I've been trying for five minutes," she said, "Our teams are busy waiting outside for you." Naruto ran to get dressed, throwing on his normal clothes in the wrong order. Sakura giggled and went outside.

"Is Naruto-sensei almost ready?" Hokaa asked.

"Is he sore? I kno- heard you get sore after sex," Kento said.

"No, just a lazy bum. He'll be out in awhile. So Gende, Tomi, how are Kakashi and Iruka?" She said.

"Pretty good," Gende said, distracted. Tomi explained quickly, "Iruka had Kakashi give him the talk last night since Gende had asked about girls." Sakura giggled.

"Kakashi gave it to him? No wonder he's so out of it."

"Hmm," Domi said, "I think that Gende is thinking about giving up on girls. Hey Gende, are you thinking about turning gay?"

"Yea, sure. Whatever," he mumbled, still out of it.

"First Kento and Hokaa and now Gende. Why are all our team members turning gay?" Calima asked.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "Though I doubt any are completely gay. For some reason, if any gets to know Naruto, they fall in love to some degree. All of our friends except Shikamaru are bisexual."

"I'm ready," Naruto said walking out the door. He was except his headband was backwards.

"Naruto-sensei, your headband is backwards," Calima said. Kento and Hokaa laughed behind him as he fixed it, his face turning red. "Well now that Naruto's headband is fixed," Sakura said, laughing herself, "Let's head out."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Mizukage for the hospitality. I hope to see you again at the Chunnin exam finals," Naruto said bowing out of the office. He walked to the bridge that left the village. His teammates waited for him there. They walked outside the village in silence. When they were clear and no one saw pursuers, Naruto spoke up. "Five assassination attempts while I was awake, three when I was asleep Kyuubi had to deal with and twenty avoided thanks to Calima. This isn't looking good."

"Well we know to keep an eye on them at the exam," Sakura said. "So, we need to catch the boat to the Land of Lightning to visit the Village Hidden in the Clouds and then teleport to Gaara's and head off to the Village Hidden in the Rocks."

"Hokaa. Kento," Naruto said sternly. He smiled, "Nice job staining their sheets for me." They blushed hard and looked at the ground as everyone giggled. "But I suggest you wait until we get to Gaara's before you do it again. We don't want to make wrong impressions and most of the villages out there are homophobic. Got it?" They nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Raikage. I will send your apologies to the Hyuuga clan. I hope that you can be present at the exams and assure you that if any Hyuuga tries something, I will stop them myself," Naruto bowed out of the office and walked to the gate with Calima at his side. "Ah, that was a great trip wasn't Calima?" He asked.

"It was good sensei. Let's take this road. The other one has some jinchuriki haters. I'm glad this village is peaceful."

"I am too. I hate war," Naruto said, "That's why baa-chan was so depressed when I met her."

"Ready to go Naruto?" Sakura asked from the gate. Naruto nodded and made some signs. They vanished reappearing in Gaara's office.

"You made it," Gaara said from his desk.

"Rooms," Kento said. Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Rooms," Hokaa added.

"Their teenagers and sex deprived," Naruto explained to him.

"The wing you and Kiba stayed in is for all of you, Rokudaime," Gaara said. Naruto made a shadow clone who said, "I'll show you where to go." They all left and Naruto stayed to catch up with Gaara. Meanwhile, two teens were rushing into their room with much need.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_HokaaKento next chapter along with last visit and then the exams. Also, Naruto is about to have a problem to deal with since Kiba is away. So I think this story is shooting for around 25-30 chapters. Thanks for reviewing and a thanks to Takibi-sama for editing my chapters to look better. Ja ne!_


	21. Heat

Kento closed the door before Hokaa shoved him against it. They kissed each other, fighting over dominance. Kento started pushing Hokaa back until Hokaa fell backwards on the bed. Kento smirked at the baffled boy and took off his shirt followed by Hokaa's. Kento pinned Hokaa back down, holding his hands above his head. They kissed as Kento's free hand rubbed Hokaa's growing problem. They didn't notice when the door opened and Naruto gapped at the doorway. He closed it fast with his face turning bright red.

He slid down the door trying to catch his breath. After several minutes, his breath was still quick and he was feeling hot. Too hot. 'Kyuubi, what's –gasp- wrong?' Naruto asked as his lower regions stirred more. 'Damn it, I'm going into heat,' Kyuubi grumbled. 'Well get –gasp- out and screw someone,' Naruto pleaded. 'I can't. The heat binds me –uhnnnn- to you. Just deal with it until Kiba is back or screw someone.' "Ugggghhh," Naruto said. He stood up and gasped every time his legs moved, the slight friction driving him crazy.

Meanwhile, Kento was still dominating as he slid Hokaa's pants off. He tried but couldn't seem to get them all the way off with one hand. Hokaa smirked thinking his chance to get on top would be soon before Kento pulled out some rope. Hokaa's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't." Kento tied up his hands to the bed and proceeded to remove Hokaa of the rest of his clothes. "You planned this," Hokaa stated. Kento smirked as he removed his pants and underwear.

Kento kissed him lightly and started to lick down his body. He nibbled on his neck and collarbone causing Hokaa to moan loudly. "Who's the uke now?" Hokaa's face was all red and sweaty. Kento bit his nipple lightly. Hokaa's body bucked upward with a loud groan. Kento licked straight down the line of Hokaa's two pack till his reached the maroon bush. Hokaa was sweating a lot now, his body withering in pleasure. Kento leaned up to kiss him while stroking Hokaa's length.

"You know," Kento purred in his ear, "You look so fuckable right now." Kento slowly inserted one lubed finger into Hokaa. He gasped and arced his back. Kento put in another finger and Hokaa winced in pain. When Hokaa started to moan again, Kento inserted the third. When Hokaa was nice and open, Kento stepped back to observe his work. Hokaa was sweaty and majorly blushed and confused. His leaking cock was pulsing in pleasure that one touch might have made it explode. When Kento saw the red hole he couldn't wait any longer. He lubed up quickly and slowly entered Hokaa.

Hokaa didn't wince once. Kento soon started to pump and after finding the prostrate just once, Hokaa came all over them. Kento moaned as he continued to pump in the tightened hole. He came just as Hokaa became hard again. He slowly sucked off Hokaa as he caught his breath. Overwhelmed by the feeling of Kento's cum inside him and the light licks on his length, Hokaa came inside Kento's mouth. Ten minutes later they both got up and walked to the shower after Kento untied him.

"You know Hokaa. You taste good. Salty sweet taste," Kento said as they turned on the water.

"Vegetarian," Hokaa said slipping into the water, Kento right behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura growled at the door. She was busy fixing up her room. She stormed over to the door about to yell her head off when Naruto stumbled inside. His face was blushing and he was in a thick sweat. He might've been wearing loose pants but that didn't help hide an obscene bulge in the front. "Naruto?" Sakura said as he fell on her bed. "Naruto are you ok?" She sat beside her. She felt his head and jerked back in surprise. "You're burning up!"

"Kyuubi is in heat!" Naruto whined. "It's really bad." He wiggled around.

"He's a guy though, he can't go in heat."

"He is bound by genders. It's the year that he must find a male to mate with, be it human or animal. God it's hot." Naruto jumped up and jogged around.

"How often does this happen?" Sakura asked looking for some cloths and water.

"Every twenty years. Last time it happened he supposedly did my father. That was before he met my mom. Kyuubi attacked because he was jealous of my mom. All very complicated." Sakura pushed him to the bed and made him lie down. "This'll help," she placed a wet cloth on his head. Naruto sighed. Ten minutes later, he had stopped sweating and his problem had died down.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Naruto said sitting up. As soon as he did and the cloth fell off, he started to sweat again. She laid him back down and placed the cloth back on. "This is bad," she said, "Does Kyuubi know a way to suppress it or get rid of it even?"

"He said it will only die when I mate with the one I love. He's trying to remember now how he suppressed it." Sakura went about the room, cleaning some things up. "I'll be right back. I need to check up on the genin," she walked out. Gende and Tomi were writing a letter to their parents. Hokaa and Kento were busy taking a bath…. together, nosebleed and finally, Calima and Domi were busy practicing wall climbing. She entered the room to a sleeping Naruto.

"Naruto, wake up!" Sakura said replacing his cloth with a wetter one. He opened his eyes slowly. "Sakura!" He sat up only to be pushed back down. "Kyuubi found it! Supposedly, having sex with someone else can lessen the heat temporarily." Sakura blushed. "Oh, that's not what I meant." Sakura nodded. "So we need to find some guy for you to do it with?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "I'm going to feel bad about it though."

"Make a shadow clone," they looked towards the doorway to see Temari leaning against the frame, "Gaara wanted me to check up on you. He said you smelt alittle different than normal."

"A shadow clone would work!" Naruto said. He stood up. "I need to go. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." He left and went to the room across the hall.

"Isn't that room next to those other genin lovers?" Temari asked, "With a shared bathroom?" Sakura nodded and giggled with Temari.

Naruto created a clone. The clone looked at him sheepishly. Naruto grabbed the clone and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto had to admit, he's a good kisser. They unzipped each other's jacket. Neither wore shirts underneath. The real Naruto started to push them near the bed. Just before they reached it, the clone turned the tables and Naruto found himself on his back. The clone unzipped the real Naruto's pants and flung them off along with the boxers into some corner.

The clone swooped down and devoured Naruto whole. Naruto let out a loud moan. In the bathroom, Hokaa and Kento were drying off when they heard the moan. They sneaked to the door and opened it, peeking upon the scene before them. The clone continued to suck Naruto while opening him up. Naruto came as his clone swallowed it all. Naruto moaned as four fingers were inserted. The clone stood up and unzipped his pants.

He pulled out his own hard, long cock and placed it at Naruto's hole. "Lube," Naruto said. The clone smirked and shook his head. He pushed in. Naruto grunted at the rough feeling. The clone smirked and shoved all the way in moaning just as loud as Naruto screamed. The clone swooped down and kissed Naruto lightly. He started to move slowly as they kissed. He pushed harder and harder, pelvis slapping against butt. The clone moaned and released his seed into his parent form.

"Kyuubi," Naruto panted, "Damn fox. You took over my clone didn't you." The clone smirked and he changed into Kyuubi. "That'll be good for a couple days." The clone vanished. Naruto sat up and looked around. "Oi! Did you two spy on me?" Hokaa and Kento ran for their lives.


	22. War

"Thank you Tsuchikage for your hospitality. I'm glad to hear you'll be attending the exams next week," Naruto said, "Now I must be getting to my village to make sure that the exams are ready to run smoothly." He bowed out, this time walking with Hokaa and Kento. "Duck," he said as the exited the building. Kunai flew over their heads. They reached the gate. "Eighty attempts in one day," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Come on, I want to get back to home," Sakura said with a sigh as she too ducked a kunai. They grabbed onto Naruto and seconds later reappeared in Tsunade's office. "Mission report brat," Tsunade said, not looking up from her papers. She looked different. Naruto's eyes squinted.

"You're wearing glasses!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade glared at him. He shrunk. "Right, so twenty-eight murder attempts in Mist. None ordered by the Kage in Cloud. Eighty-one in Stone." Tsunade nodded.

"Just as I thought, we might have a war on our hands," Tsunade said, "And the glasses are for my sight since I'm letting myself age. I can't look forever young."

"But you'll always be beautiful in my eyes baa-chan," Naruto said sweetly.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked.

"Kiba's training location."

"He told no one and earsed their scents. Sorry brat. Only one more week." Naruto groaned as his team giggled. "Dismissed. And good job."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba is late," Naruto said. He was standing beside Tsunade as she sat in her chair. All the other kage had made it. They sat beside Tsunade, their guards with them.

"He'll make it. He has an hour," Tsunade said. Sakura landed beside Tsunade. Naruto nodded and jumped off to the gate. Kiba was there waiting for him. "So what have you been up to Naruto-chan?"

"Nothing much," Naruto smirked, "I find out that I'm a good kisser -umph-" Kiba kissed him. Naruto slid his tongue around Kiba's mouth, lightly licking his sensitive gums. Kiba moaned and Naruto proceeded to memerize Kiba's mouth. The shape, the texture of his gums, the feel of tongue against tongue. They slowly seperated, Naruto's tongue staying inside till the last minute. "Dattobayo," Naruto whispered.

"You are a good kisser, dattobayo. But how did you find out?" Kiba asked, kissing him again. A clone appeared behind Kiba. "Ah." They kissed again.

"I've got to go back to guard duty. If nothing happens, we have something that needs fixing. Kyuubi's in heat." Kiba's eyes widened. "Love you." He pecked him on the lips and returned to Tsunade's side. Sakura jumped back into the crowd. All the contestants were present. Kiba's team, one from mist, one from stone and one from cloud. Gaara came by to observe the possible new chunnin and at the request of Naruto incase a war broke out. The exams began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened on a battle between a mist ninja and rock ninja. In the middle of the fight the crowd fell asleep. 'Another genjutsu,' Naruto thought. The fighting ninja disappeared and a large crowd of ninja appeared in their place. Gaara, Naruto, Tsunade and Temari all jumped backwards as the Mizukage and Tsuchikage stood. The Raikage fled. "What's going on here?" he yelled.

"Today is the day Konohagakure falls!" the Mizukage said. The kages flung off their robes together. "Prepare to lose." Naruto went on all fours. Red chakra wrapped around him and nine tails formed.

"Are you sure you want to fight the nine-tails?" He growled. The Mizukage's aid fired a water jutsu at them flinging them over to rooftop. "This isn't good," Naruto said, "I hope Sakura and Kiba are doing fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" Kiba shouted as he cut down another ninja, "How is Naruto?" Sakura punched a ninja across the stadium and through a wall. She looked up. "The scare tactic failed. Their going to fight," she answered. She backflipped under a kunai nailing the culprit in the chin.

"So what's wrong with him?" Kiba asked, nailing a ninja with an exploding tag.

"Him who?" Sakura asked as she grabbed a ninja and threw him at his ally.

"Naruto. He smelled of sex. He told me Kyuubi is in heat."

"Oh, don't worry. He surpressed it until you got back by having sex," She said standing on his shoulders before jumping down to nail three ninja at once.

"With who?" Kiba demanded angerily, "I swear if you-"

"Calm down Kiba," Sakura said as he almost hit her with his earth jutsu. On accident of course. "He did it with a clone." Akamaru and Kiba used gatsuga and cut the ninja's numbers in half. "Oh," he said as he landed on Akamaru's back. "Rapid Crasher!" The rest of the enemies were whipped out and Sakura landed next to Kiba. She jumped down and looked for Naruto.

"Oh my god," she said. "What happened?" Kiba asked walking over. He looked to the roof to see the most terrifying yet magnificent thing any ninja was lucky to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's end this fast," Naruto said standing up, "We aren't even dealing with kages." The enemies gasped and glared him down. "I know their signitures from my visits." The rushed at them but Tsunade came in the way stopping them from getting any closer to them. "Gaara, want to help me with this one?" He nodded. Naruto held out his hands.

"Rasenshuriken!" "Tsunade, get back!" Temari yelled, "Cutting Whirlwind!" The enemies were knocked back as Tsunade jumped back. Naruto threw his attack which hit Gaara's chakra enhanced sand. "Sand Tornado Jutsu!" Naruto and Gaara shouted together. A massize tornado of sand caught the enemies and tore them to sherds. The tornado let up and the sand whipped out cutting down all the surrounding opponents. Naruto turned to Tsunade with a big smile.

"Don't be smiling brat," she said in a low voice. His eyes snapped open and his face became serrious. "Our nations are at war now. The question is what side is the Cloud village on?" The sunset on Konoha village as the weak invasion force was quickly and easily taken out.


	23. Cooling off

"I've called this council of war to discuss what who our allies are and our overall strategy," Tsunade said before sitting down. Around the table set the council members. Included with them was Naruto and Sasuke, much to their dismay, and the Kazekage and Raikage. The Raikage stood.

"Why should I ally with your village?" he asked, clearly understanding that it the question would be asked next.

"We have provided kindness to your village and even protected you and your ninja during the assualt.," Homura said, brushing off the question.

"And what makes you trustworthy enough to not harm our village when we least expect it?"

"We sent our Rokudaime to your village and no harm was done. We will respect you in the same way," Tsunade said.

"Words, they can be broken."

Naruto stood up. "Make a decision and stop wasting our time. Either you join us, or we let you leave before destorying your village when it joins the other two."

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled.

"Either way, we will win," Naruto said glarring down the Raikage. All was silent. The Raikage moved around neverously.

"I'll need a contract," the Raikage said quietly. Tsunade smiled as they wrote up a treaty. Twenty minutes later, they were done. It usually took days to get a treaty done and Naruto did it in twenty minutes. 'No wonder Jiraiya brought him to convince me to come back.'

"Now, what is the situation so far?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems that we are facing a two front war. The village hidden in the rocks have passed through the counties to the north with an agreement that they will be left alone. Spies have informed us they plan to turn on their truce. If we tell those villages we might get more allies."

"More importantly, we need to moblize forces," Sasuke said. They all turned to him. "We won't need allies if we take them out fast. I suggest a plan."

"We're listening," Tsunade said.

"The mist ninjas have taken two places on our shore and the rock ninja have three different fronts. I suggest we send our greatest ninja to one spot each and push them back and from there our allies of cloud and sand can help us eliminate this war fast."

"Who would you send?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura and Suigetsu to the mist fronts. Naruto, Kiba and me to the rock fronts."

"Send our Rokudaime and his elite ninja into war?" A council member asked.

"It's a great plan," Tsunade said, "This way we still have defenses and are enemies are fought off."

"They can't defeat a whole army!" Another member cried.

"Have you seen their techniques? They defeated the Ataksuki and if anything goes wrong, Naruto will be able to help them." The council stayed quiet. "Council, vote. All for." They all raised their hands. "Kages, your votes." They agreed too. "Decided, they leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Naruto said. They all gave him a questioning look. He blushed and sat down mumbling, "Nevermind."

"Don't worry Naruto, you can do it tonight. Any soreness Sakura can take care off," Sasuke chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I was hopping to get to go out with Lee tomorrow," Sakura said, "Sasuke no baka."

"I heard that," Sasuke said from the water. They were at the bridge discussing their plan. "So, Sakura will borrow some of Naruto's chakra to create telepathic links. After Sakura and Suigetsu send the forced to sea, they will meet up to take down the main force along with cloud allies. Same for us three except with the sand ninja."

"Yea, sounds great," Naruto said leaning against a tree. Sasuke glared at him.

"He's just upset you cut off his catch up time," Suigetsu said landing beside Sasuke.

"I would be too. In fact, I am," Kiba said above Naruto, sitting on a branch.

"You have the whole night dobe," Sasuke said.

"Oi, don't call me that teme. And that's not the problem," Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I'm neverous about the war. The plan seems too easy. Why would the other two nations declare war against the Kyuubi?"

"You're saying they must have a surprise for us?" Sakura said. Naruto nodded. "We'll handle it Naruto. Even if they had demons on their side, they'd lose." Naruto sighed and nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba walked into his room to see a sweaty and barechested Naruto pacing. Naruto turned as the door opened. His face was blushing and his pants were tight around his loins. "Naruto, are you ok?" Kiba asked. Naruto ran up and kissed him, very rough. "Heat," he panted before kissing him again. Kiba felt his mouth being attacked by Naruto's tongue. He moaned and Naruto picked him up before throwing him on the bed.

Naruto jumped on him attacking his neck with bites and kisses. Kiba was overwhelmed with pain and pleasure that all he could do was moan. Naruto took a sharp nail and ripped off Kiba's shirt. Naruto teased Kiba's nipples as he slid off Kiba's pants. Kiba gasped as Naruto's mouth surrounded his semi-hard dick. Naruto sucked while lubbing up Kiba. 'When did he get the lube?' Kiba thought before Naruto gave it a long lick. Naruto's mouth left Kiba hardon and before he could protest he felt something wet enter his hole.

'What?' Kiba thought. He looked down. Naruto was licking his ass. Oh god! Naruto smirked before standing up. Kiba whined until he saw Naruto undo his pants. He pulled out an enormous wood. Naruto placed it at Kiba's hole and shoved all the way in. Kiba howled. Naruto started to move and smirked more as Kiba's howls of pain turned into ones of pleasure. Naruto pumped harder and harder. He came all in Kiba's hole. Kiba whined. He was so close to release! Naruto sunk to his knees and fell asleep.

Kiba growled and decided to finish himself off. He stretched and sucked himself off until he came. Pleased, he picked up Naruto and settled them into bed. "Night Naru-chan," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around his fox's waist. Naruto smiled in his sleep. His temperature had returned to normal and Kyuubi jumped outside the body. Kyuubi smiled and went off to work. He had a lot to do before tomorrow came.


	24. Beginning of the End

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked holding up the necklaces. He and Kiba left early to the gates and Kyuubi was there waiting for them neklaces in hand.

"They're for Sasuke and Suigetsu. I wanted you to see them to know the hand signs for them," Kyuubi answered.

"Oh. Thanks," Naruto said as Kyuubi faded inside of him.

"Wow, Naruto is here early," Sakura said, joining them closely followed by Sasuke and Suigetsu. Naruto handed them the necklaces, one with the Uchiha sign and another with the hidden mist symbol. Suigetsu looked at his weirdly.

"They're teleport tags Suigetsu," Naruto explained. "Tells me if you guys are in danger and allows me to meet up with you."

"Why didn't it work when Kiba was kidnapped?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause I didn't consider myself in danger," Kiba said.

"Ok, let's head out. Be safe guys," Naruto said. They broke off into their two teams and headed off to war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where we split Suigetsu," Sakura said.

"I'll see you a Mist Island," Suigetsu said before branching off. Sakura pushed on. She arrived to a platoon of leaf ninjas.

"What's your status?" She asked fixing her headband.

"They've established a firm camp. Their water techniques prevent us from going any farther," Ebisu said.

"I'll help you guys with that," Sakura said, "I'll knock down their defenses and provide cover. Send them back to their ships. Understood?" They nodded. "Ok. Water Style: Seven Ocean Dragons!" The sea behind the enemy swirled as seven dragons lashed through their defense. Sakura smirked as her forces pushed the enemy to sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hidden Mist Assassination!" Suigetsu said as the heads of the commanders fell to the ground. The ninja scrambled and fled the ships. Suigetsu smirked as he put away the Beheading Sword and pulled out Sharkskin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Enemy successfully pushed back Naruto,' Sakura and Suigetsu said, 'How's it going on there?'

'Pretty good. We've got them out of the other lands. How close are you two to their island?'

'We can see it now,' Sakura responded. Naruto fired another blast of wind.

'Good, this'll be over quick….. Oh god no,' Naruto said, fear in his voice.

'What?' Sakura asked.

'Watch below you! They found the Ataksuki's stone idol!'

'What?' Suigetsu said.

'They're releasing the bijuu!'

'Oh, fuck.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, Kiba. Over here now!" Naruto commanded. The one-tail, two-tail, five-tail and eight-tail stood miles away, each shaking the earth with their growls.

"How do we fight demons?" Kiba asked, holding Akamaru from attacking.

"With a demon?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Without the demon part, Kyuubi can't manifest himself in demon form," Naruto answered. Sasuke bite his lip and wipped the blood with his thumb.

"Summoning the only way then," Sasuke said. He slammed his hand down. Manda appeared.

"Who they hell summoned me! Orochimaru, where are you?" He yelled. Sasuke stood in his eyesight.

"Boy! You summoned me?" He screeched before snapping forward. He stopped as soon as Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"An Uchiha? Very well. What do you need boy?" Manda said.

"I need you to fight with my friends' summons, no matter who they may be, to defeat these bijuu so that we can seal them again," Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Very well, but I demand a hund-"

"You're in no position to demand anything. I can easily send you to another dimension but I can't send all four of them. This will be the only time I summon you." Manda glared at him and nodded. "Summon." Sasuke said. Naruto and Kiba slammed down their hands. Gamabunta and a giant wolf appeared.

"Ready Ousama Ookami?" Kiba asked. The wolf howled.

"What's all this about Naruto?" Gamabunta asked.

"We have some bijuu to take down. You in?" Gamabunta noticed Manda.

"Hmph. Fine but this is the only time I fight on that snake's side."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, looked out!" Suigetsu yelled. The three-tail popped out of the water, snapping at them. They landed on a small island. The four-tail, six-tail and seven-tail surrounded them.

"Kuso," Sakura said. She ripped off her glove. "Summoning Jutsu!" She and Suigetsu slammed down their hands. Katsuyu appeared under Sakura.

"Konichwa Sakura-san," she whispered. Under Suigetsu appeared two giant serpents.

"Tsuin Umikaijuu," Suigetsu said, "We're in for a big fight." They hissed and slipped into the water, Suigetsu hanging on to them. Katsuyu took in a breath and shot out acid at the bijuu just as Gamabunta leaped into the air firing water bullets. Manda disappeared under the ground and Ousama Oukami leaped, claws barred.

In Tsunade's office, she looked out the window. Shizune came in. "Tsunade-sama, we've just received distrubing reports!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Four bijuu have been spotted on each fronts." Tsunade's eyes widen as a flock of white cranes flew over head. She was out of the office and in the casino in break neck time. She pulled the slot machine.

'7-7-7,' the jackpot sounded and Tsunade rushed out to a training field. "Summoning Jutsu!" No one appeared. Tsunade rushed to the messenger eagles. "Send word to our ally nations. We need their best summoners on the battle front immediately. Tell them the war we've dreaded has finnally come."

"What war Hokage-sama?" One of them asked.

"The war of the Bijuu," she answered.

"Don't all of them end with the Kyuubi sealing them?" A smart aleck jounin said.

"And where is the Kyuubi?" Tsunade said, throwing her chest forward causing the necklace to bounce. Everyone gasped. The black jem on her neck shone as the Kyuubi raged for release, dying to join the war.


	25. Reinforcements

'Kyuubi, you better start teaching me that sealing jutsu,' Naruto said as the battle raged on.

'Get in here then.'

"Toad King, I need to learn the sealing jutsu. Make sure nothing happens to me ok?"

"Got it brat," Gamabunta said. He jumped backwards as the four-tail let out an ice attack.

"These elemental fusions are keeping us from getting close," Kiba shouted, "We need to take him out before we can take the others."

"I'll take care of it," Sasuke answered, "Manda, get me close enough to nail him with **A**materasu." The snake nodded and they disappeared underground once again.

"Kiba, take care of the brat," Gamabunta said, handing him the unconscience Naruto, "I need to distract them." He jumped in the air and fired four water bullets. The four tail created a tree wall that broke after the bullets hit. The bijuu laughed. Suddenly, Manda appeared underneath the four-tail and Sasuke leaped forward with Amaterasu in his hand. He drove straight through the bijju who flew up and landed near Kiba.

"I got it!" Naruto said, waking up.

"Good, we need you to seal that bijuu," Kiba said. Naruto nodded and jumped down on top of the reptile. Kyuubi's tails came out of him and started to compress the bijuu. The ball shone bright white before it cleared and a corked urn feel into Naruto's hands. He placed it in a scroll and jumped back on Gamabunta's head.

"Wahoo!" Kiba shouted.

"I've got a question," Sasuke said as Manda rose up next to them, "How is the other team going to seal them?"

"Oh fuck. Sakura," Naruto said. 'Sakura!' Naruto called.

'I'm a little busy!' Sakura yelled.

'How are you guys going to seal the bijuu?' Naruto asked.

'I was going to use my technique,' she answered.

'That only works on jinchuriki,' Naruto explained.

'Well I guess you'll have to come seal them for us,' Suigetsu said, 'We knocked out the three-tail.'

'Got it. On my way,' Naruto said.

"Be safe Naru," Kiba shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here," Naruto said appearing beside Sakura.

"Jump," she said. They jumped and Katsuyu broke into many smaller slugs.

"Where's the three-tail?" Sakura pointed over to the water. Naruto jumped off and began sealing. Another jar fell into his hands. "Good luck guys." He disappeared after placing the urn in his scroll.

"Damn that baka," Sakura said as the other demons started attacking a lot harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back Naruto," Sasuke said, "We've got a problem." They were knocked back by the one-tail's air bullet. "Each time you seal one they get more pissed off."

"Earth Style: Rock Wall," Kiba said, blocking their attacks. The wall broke down and the eight-tail shot out acid.

"Watch out!" Kiba yelled.

"Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance!" The acid was blow away as the trees were cut in half. Temari floated over on her fan, landing on Gamabunta. "Help has arrived."

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as the rest of her squad jumped aboard.

"Tsunade sent us a message to bring our best Summoners," Temari answered, "Everyone, summon and be ready for a fight." Her team nodded and jumped down the the forest floor. "Summoning Jutsu," they yelled. A large bird, fox, bear and lion appeared.

"Let's go guys!" Temari shouted. All the summons jumped and rushed forward in an attack.

"This'll be easy, dattabayo," Kiba said.

"Wahoooooo!" Naruto shouted with a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crap, look out Suigetsu!" Sakura yelled. Five elemental blast barely missed them. A strike of lightning flew out from the six-tail. They jumped away, almost falling in the hole the seven-tail made until their summons caught them.

"Their getting stronger," Suigetsu said. Another lightning blast came at them, "Oh shit!" A giant turtle came in the way. "I thought we sealed the three-tail."

"Reinforcements," the Raikage stood up on top of his turtle. Behind him were two giant birds and a shark, "You're hokage said you might be in so trouble." Sakura smiled at them. The two water summons knocked the six-tail and five-tail down with water canons and the birds swooped in and grabbed them. Sakura and Suigetsu saw their chance.

"Water Style: Water Spear!" They said. The water stabbed straight through them, knocking them out for a good two hours. "One to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One to go," Naruto said. They had already sealed all but the eight-tail, the damn snake was slippery. Currently, he was missing. No one could find him. "Hmmmm."

"Naruto, look out!" someone yelled. He turned around to be stab straight through the chest with a fang. Time seemed to slow down as he coughed up blood and fall down backwards. Tsunade landed beside him.

"Oh god," she removed the fang and began healing as fast as she could. Kiba landed beside her.

"Is he going to be fine?" Kiba said, lending her his chakra.

"I can maintain him but I need another medic ninja to help," she said. Naruto's eyes opened.

"What's happening?" he asked, words slurred.

"Naruto, I need you to teleport us to Sakura," Tsunade said.

"They're still fighting," he said.

"Do it!" she commanded. Naruto frowned and made some messy seals. They appeared next to Sasuke. "Try again." He made new seals. They appeared next to Suigetsu. "Good enough." She jumped over to Sakura.

"Good. We have some bijuu to se-. What happened?" Sakura said.

"He got stabbed, help us heal." Sakura placed her hand near the wound. They worked as the battles raged on. "Almost. Done!" Naruto sat up and stretched his muscles.

"Ok, I've got some sealing to do," he jumped on the bijuu and sealed them, three urns falling into his hands. He made some signs and appeared next to Sasuke who stood on top of the eight-tail. He sealed it too and then collasped with exhaustion.


	26. Wedding Preparations

Naruto sat in a room, surrounded by eight urns. His eyes were closed as the urns came closer and closer. "Let me out," they each softly called. Their voices raised, louder and louder. Naruto covered his ears. It became louder and louder. A voice vanished, followed by another. They all vanished and left standing before Naruto was Kyuubi holding the demonic necklace.

"Ten thousand more years," Kyuubi said, "Wake up."

Naruto sat up in a sweat. He slowed down his breath as he wiped his head. "Naruto?" He looked over. Kiba was looking at him, worried. "Are you fine?"

"I'm fine. Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Home," Kiba said with a laugh. Naruto's mouth made the 'O' shape.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you sealed the final bijuu. The other villages surrendered and we went home. Pretty easy once the bijuu were taken out."

"Where are the urns?" Naruto asked.

"Kyuubi left to put them in their designated seal places. Supposedly, after each war they are sealed away for ten thousand years," Kiba answered.

"Well that's good. So anything I need to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Relax," Kiba said. Naruto started to stand.

"But-"

"Sit!" Kiba commanded. Naruto plopped right down. "Now, you're the hokage. You do know that means you will get fewer missions. You'll do missions with your team but otherwise, you're here. Also, our wedding is soon and you haven't helped with the planning at all. You get today to relax Tsunade said before you start helping her catch up with her paperwork."

Naruto pouted. "Stop that," Kiba said, "You also have a month get everything you need for the wedding together."

"When did we pick a date?" Naruto asked.

"That night I gave you a massage," Kiba answered with a smirk.

"Oh yea, that felt good," Naruto said, "So I need a best man and-"

"Well, I was thinking that you would have bridesmaids," Kiba mumbled.

"Oh, so I'm the girl?" Naruto asked.

"Well no, just," Kiba stuttered.

"Relax, it's a great idea," Naruto said, "I know just who to invite."

"Great," he gave Naruto a kiss, "Now get your rest." Naruto grabbed his hand.

"I'd relax better with a massage," Naruto said with a smirk. Kiba smirked back and grabbed the oil as Naruto took off the rest of his clothes. He laid on his back smiling as Kiba's eyes widened. Kiba walked over and started to rub Naruto down. He started by rubbing his collarbone softly before going down to his nipples. Naruto moaned as Kiba played with them getting them perked and oiled. He continued down to his stomach and rubbed slowy. Naruto relaxed as the minutes passed with Kiba rubbing his stomach nice a slick.

Kiba went south and played with Naruto's small, blond bush. He teased the bade before continuing down his legs, rubbing the inside of his thighs. Naruto's penis was painfully hard now and leaking onto his stomach. Kiba reached his ankled and rubbed his feet for awhile. Naruto giggled slightly. One of Kiba's hands reached up and oiled Naruto's member. Kiba backed up and observed his oiled lover. The tan skin shining lightly from the oil.

Kiba went forward and captured Naruto Jr. Naruto moaned loudly as Kiba sucked. Kiba sucked it down deep, humming. Naruto went wild and gripped the sheets tightly. Kiba slowly licked up Naruto's member. Kiba knew Naruto was close. He gave the head one lick and Naruto came all in Kiba's hair. "That's going to be a bitch to clean," he said and Naruto smiled. Kiba flipped Naruto over.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Working on you're back," Kiba said rubbing his shoulders, "And your hot ass." Kiba took off his clothes and sat down softly on Naruto's butt. He slowly rubbed out the knots in Naruto's shoulders. Naruto moaned and grunted. "Sex noise before penetration? Wow, am I that good?"

"Prevert-ahh, ahhhh, uhhhh-." Kiba smirked continuing lower, each spot he touched glimmering like shined gold. Kiba licked up his spin. "God, you're so beautiful Naruto," Kiba said into his shoulder. Kiba scooted down farther and started on his legs, skipping his butt. He finished the legs fast and was back to the butt. He squirted some more oil onto the round, firm ass.

"Opps, a little much. I need to put it somewhere else," Kiba said, inserting a digit. Naruto moaned as the warm liquid entered him. "God, you're still tight. Must be because I've done you once while you've done me twice." He inserted a second digit.

"No, Kyuubi heals all damage," Naruto said with a grunt from the third finger.

"Serriously?! So, you'll techniquelly be a virgin forever?" Kiba asked pulling out his fingers.

"No but I sure will feel like it," Naruto said before Kiba shoved in.

"Oh gods, sooo warm. Soooo tight." Kiba started moving, Naruto's grunts turning into full moans quickly. "Harder," Naruto commanded. Kiba shoved in harder. Naruto saw white. 'The hell?' He felt it again.

"Found your prostrate," Kiba said, slamming it again and again. Naruto spilled all over the already oily blankets. Kiba moaned as Naruto tightened around him. He pumped harder and shoved in with a scream, filling Naruto with his seed. They rested their panting. A flash went across the room. Hana was at the door with a camera.

"Hey!" They shouted.

"Hey nothing. This picture will get me five-hundred yen each," she said before running away. Kiba picked up Naruto in his arms.

"Hey, where we going?" Naruto asked.

"We need to take a bath," Kiba said.

"Hot springs would be better," Naruto said.

"That would require clothes." Naruto made a couple signs and they appeared right inside the hot spring locker room. Kiba smiled and carried him to the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, hurry up with the paperwork. We need to do some shopping for the wedding," Sakura said from outside the door.

"Well, you could help you know!" he yelled.

"I don't have authority to sign the stuff off," Sakura said.

"Could you organize it into different types of requests?" Naruto asked, "Either you help or we're going to be here till Tsunade gets back from assigning missions. Sometime around six or so."

"Stop whining. I know you sent a clone off to get you some ice cream." Naruto blushed.

"He's getting you one too," he mumbled.

"Fine," Sakura said. She walked over and started the organization. An hour later they were done walking through the streets, each their icecream.

"So you're bridesmaids are me, Hinata, Ino and Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, you're the only girls I really know," he said, "Not that you guys aren't close friends."

"Nice save. So what are you looking for?"

"I don't know. I've never been to a wedding," Naruto said. Sakura whipped around.

"You've never been to a wedding?!" Sakura screeched. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. She grabbed his hand. "There's one today, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not wearing a dress," Naruto stated.

"Come on. You'll be adorable," Sakura pleaded. She was grabbing on to him. He teleported them to the sand village.

"Temari, what should I wear to my wedding?" Naruto asked.

"Clothes," she said walking by.

"A dress right?" Sakura said.

"Hell no. Look, if we're going to shop for him come back tomorrow. I'm alittle busy with so war details."

"Ok, see you then," Naruto said before teleporting them away.

"Let's go grab Ino and look around here," Sakura said dragging him off.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed as he tripped and Sakura continued to drag him off.


	27. I Do

"Naruto, stop messing up your hair!" Sakura scolded. He pouted.

"Did you have to gel it down?" He whined.

"You look adorable. Now I need to get up there. Remember, when I sent you the message, you walk," she said before running out, soft pink dress fluttering. Naruto paced around the room. 'I'm getting married. Me, Naruto. The nine-tailed fox. To Kiba. The mutt. Oh god I'm nervous.'

'Calm kit. You'll be married. You should be happy,' Kyuubi said.

'I know! I'm neverous about embarassing myself.'

'Anything that happens today isn't embarassing, it's funny. Your special moment can never be bad. Now go, Sakura sent the cue.'

'Fuck!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba stood at the altar, his tight, black leather tux making him sweat along with his worrying. What if Naruto didn't show? I mean, look at the place. Orange and marron decorations. Family. No friends since all of Naruto's friends are technically family. Sakura in pink, Hinata in lavender, Ino in pale blue and Tenten in red. Shino wearing a tux, along with Shikamaru and Lee. The doors opened and Kiba gasped.

Naruto walked down the aisle, his hair down except for the wild tips. His dull white shoes padded against the rug. His white slacks swished as he approached the altar, head high and smiling. He wore a long sleeved, white shirt that zipped in the back and buckled down to hide any seem. The shoulders were padded out like an military uniform and the front borders were accented with golden branches.

"Dear guests, we are here to celebrate the birth of a new marriage between Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Anyone oppose?" Tsunade paused, "Damn right you don't. Now Naruto, say your vows."

"Although I didn't particularly like you when I first met you, I have, over time, grown to love you, deeply, disinterestedly, devotedly, dearly. Through our times together, we grew closer, and I am incredibly happy that I was pressured by my friends to get to know you better. There's no one else I would rather spend my life with, only you. Though," Naruto chuckled, "you need to learn how to make ramen."

The audience laughed at Naruto's irreverence as Kiba worked up his courage to spill the contents of his heart to Naruto and everyone around him.

"My dearest Kyu," said Kiba, a glimmer of tears in his eyes, "I had always thought of you as a loud, obnoxious, not to mention, annoying brat, but as I got to know you, and lived by your side, I realized you are a kind, loving, usually gentle soul. I love you for who you are, and offer you a place in my heart for as long as I live, and beyond that." Kiba's voice broke, and one single tear traveled down his cheek as he smiled and said "And yes, I'll learn how to make ramen, just for you, my love."

"Kiba, do you take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded…. Husband?" Tsunade asked.

"I do," Kiba said squeezing Naruto's hands.

"Naruto? Do you?"

"I do dattobayo," Naruto said.

"You may kiss the…. Erm…. Eachother." They leaned in and kissed lightly. Everyone cheered. They backed up starring at eachother. Naruto jumped on top of Kiba and kissed him harder. Tongue tracing his fangs. Kiba moaned. Naruto started reaching down to rub Kiba's problem when Sakura coughed loudly.

"The reception?" she said.

"Shit!" they said getting up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy shit, that's a huge cake," Naruto said as they entered the reception room. Kiba laughed grabbing the knife. Naruto's hand joined him and the cute out a big piece.

"Oh, how sweet. Their going to share a piece," Tenten said.

"Share?" They said turning around. Everyone laughed as Naruto walked off with his piece. Sakura sat beside him and handed him a box. He looked at her questionly.

"Presents," Sakura said.

"We get present?!" Naruto shouted. Everyone laughed again. Naruto started to open them with Kiba's help.

"Why are all of these condoms?" Naruto asked. They were down to the last few.

"Kakashi got us lube," Kiba said, "Interesting. Flavoured and insured to double stamina. I use this, you with double stamina is sore butt for me."

"Finally, Sakura got us some clothes," he pulled them out and slammed his head against the table.

"Hey," Kiba said grabbing them, "Speedos."

"Someone please got me a nonsex gift?" Naruto whined. He opened Iruka's. "Yes! Iruka got us a make your own ramen kit."

"Tsunade got us offical Hokage and hokage guard clothes," Kiba said.

"Jirayia is left," Sakura said handing him the last present. Naruto gingerly opened it.

"Yes! Books," Naruto said with triumph. Kiba took them.

"Naruto. This is an early release of his new yaoi novel and a book full of different ways to have gay sex," Kiba flipped through the second one, "Hey look, bondage. I always loved leather." Naruto snatched it away.

"Hentai!!!!" He screeched. Kiba laughed and hugged the pouting Naruto. The stereo system crackled alive.

"Excuse me. It's time to run the film that we put together for the happy couple," Sakura said, "Roll film." The chunnin exams came on. They watched the fight and glimspes of their missions after Sasuke left. Pictures of them hanging out. A video off their mission against Deidra. Pictures from their high school mission. Their first date and kiss. Naruto leaned against Kiba with a smile. Suddenly, a tape of them when Kakashi recorded them came on.

"Oh god no!" Naruto shouted. He reheard him saying, "Chocolate with nuts. Did you know –yawn- that you taste just like that…." Everyone had nosebleeds. "Sakura must die!"

"Later," Kiba said, "Honeymoon first. Hurry up and throw the flowers." Naruto smiled and gathered everyone together before tossing the flowers. All the ninja jumped for it. They ran into each other and the flowers bounced off into Suigetsu hands. Sasuke slammed his hand into his head. "Let's go," Kiba waved goodbye to everyone and jumped away.

"Horny bastards," Kakashi said.

"Look who's talking!" Iruka said, smacking him.

_So this is practically the last chapter. One final lemon chapter with all yaoi pairings I made, KibaNaruKiba, SasukeSuigetsu, HokaaKento, KakashiIruka, and then a little wrap up of the future. From there I'll write epilogue lemons on request. And now that I finished this story practically, I need suggestions for my next one. Please PM me with them or whatever. Its summer and I'm not busy. I leave Sunday and will be back Saturday. Thanks for reviewing!_


	28. First Times and Children

"So, anything that interests you in there?" Kiba asked from the bathroom.

Naruto flipped a page sitting on the bed wearing only orange pajama bottoms. "Hmmm, I don't know," he flipped another page, "Physical Exam? Oh, role play. Nah." He turned another one. His eyebrows shot up. "Kiba, I'll be right back."

"Where-" he heard the door close. He sighed and stripped down to his boxers. He turned to the mirror and finished cleaning his face. He heard the door slide back open. "Naruto, what are you doing?" He asked before entering the room. Naruto sat on the bed with a smile. A big smile. "You're hiding something."

"No I'm not," Naruto said. Kiba sat beside him and reached around. He pulled back a bottle of honey.

"The hell?" Naruto smiled and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup some crushed nuts shyly. Kiba's eyes widened. Naruto smirked and pushed him onto the bed and tore off his boxers. Kiba started to protest when Naruto squirted some chocolate in his mouth.

"Don't swallow," Naruto said swooping in with his tongue. Without touching lips, Naruto licked out some syrup. Kiba moaned, bubbling the sauce. Naruto kissed him hard and scooped the syrup in his own mouth with his tongue. They swallowed.

"God bless Jirayia," Kiba moaned. Naruto made a trail of syrup to Kiba's member and sprinkled nuts. Naruto nibbled down the neck, cleaning the skin thoroughly. He teased Kiba's chocolate nipples. Kiba was leaking now. He moaned when Naruto's tongue darted inside his belly button. Naruto finished cleaning up the chocolate and precum mess on Kiba's pelvis before backing up.

"My turn," Naruto said shaking the honey. Kiba sat up as Naruto laid down. Kiba smirked as he covered Naruto's member with honey. "Hey!" Naruto said.

"You pleasured me a bit and now I'll pleasure you to make up for it," Kiba said emptying the bottle, "And for the fucking I'll give later." Naruto tried to protest and Kiba enveloped his member.

"Oh my god Kiba. I love you. Don't- Don't stop!" Naruto cried. Kiba laughed causing Naruto to cry out more. Kiba cleaned up around Naruto's cock. "Damn it Kiba! Suck me!" Kiba obeyed. He deep throated Naruto. Naruto fisted Kiba's hair and pushed in harder. Kiba moved fast and fast. As soon as the taste of honey was just a memory on his tongue, he tasted it again with a hint of salt. Naruto moaned loudly.

Kiba reached over and picked up the new lube. Kiba rammed Naruto for the next eight hours. Needless to say they both were pleased and crusted with cum. I know you want to know the details but I'd rather tell you what happened when Naruto used it on accident some other time. Is that ok? Thought so.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto," Iruka said, "You're limping." Naruto blushed.

"The damn fox refuses to heal our eight hour romp fest," Naruto said, "Did Kakashi ever use that lube?"

"Yea," Iruka answered, "Remember the day of the chunnin exams that I played sick. Yea, sore butt."

"Hey, at least he's hot. I might be pissed about the pain if Kiba was ugly."

"Naruto! I can't believe you're so shallow!"

"What? All I said is that I wouldn't like the sex. I'd still love him," Naruto finished his ramen, "So tell me about your first time."

"Naruto!" Iruka screamed. He stormed off. Kakashi landed beside Naruto.

"I'll tell you," he said.

Kakashi had invited Iruka over for dinner. He was nervous. Naruto had just returned from training and that book was fresh in his mind. Needless to say he wanted to get laid, but Iruka was soft. He couldn't force him or he would lose him. A knock rang through the apartment. "It's open!" Iruka walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you for inviting me over Kakashi," Iruka said.

"The least I can do for you Iruka-kun," Kakashi said. The sat down and started to eat.

"You know Kakashi, I'm surprised," Kakashi cocked his head, "It's been two years and you have yet to try to get me in bed." Kakashi smiled. "Why the hell not?! Am I not attractive!?" Kakashi's eyes widened. "Why the hell haven't you tried to fu-" His words were cut off by Kakashi mouth. Iruka closed his eyes. Suddenly, he was off the chair and being carried into Kakashi's room. He laid him down.

"I always thought you didn't want to. You never said anything," Kakashi said removing his jacket and headband. He removed Iruka's along with their shirts. Buff tan skin touched pale taught skin. Iruka moaned as Kakashi licked Iruka's lips before playing tonsil hockey. Kakashi palmed Iruka's erection. Another moan. Kakashi pulled down Iruka's pants and boxers. Iruka blushed as Kakashi examined him.

"You're so beautiful," Kakashi said before taking Iruka's length in his mouth. Iruka moaned as Kakashi gave him the perfect blow job. Every lick, hum and slide was timed to perfection. Kakashi came up and pulled out some lube after he tore off the rest of his own clothes.

"When did you learn all this?" Iruka asked.

"I watched a lot of gay porn with my sharingan," Kakashi said pushing his finger inside Iruka's virgin hole. A loud moan erupted from his lips. A second digit along with a louder moan. Third with a grunt, moan and a gasp as Kakashi found the spot. Kakashi lubed himself up. "Ready Iruka-kun?" Iruka put down his hair.

"Take me Kakashi," He whispered. Kakashi pushed in the perfect way. Iruka moaned loudly. No grunt of pain. No hurt. The perfect virgin fuck. Kakashi started to move faster and faster. Iruka came all over them. Kakashi pumped harder into the tighter hole. The warmth and friction was too much for Kakashi. He erupted his seed inside of his lover. "I love you Kakashi."

"Love you Ruka," Kakashi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had a nose bleed. Sasuke landed sat beside him and handed him a napkin. Suigetsu joined them. "Ours was the best," Suigetsu bragged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pushed Suigetsu against the wall as the kicked the door close. They kissed hard each sucking on the other's tongue like they couldn't get enough. Sasuke pulled off Suigetsu shirt revealing a smooth stomach and muscled chest. He ran his hands over the buff chest. Suigetsu nearly tore off Sasuke's shirt. Chests connected followed by an eight pack and smooth stomach.

Sasuke rubbed Suigetsu package and a moan filled the room. Sasuke started to head down licking down Suigetsu's body. Sasuke unbuckled Suigetsu belt and the pants fell to the floor. Suigetsu wasn't wearing underwear. Sasuke slowly licked the tip before taking it all in his mouth. Suigetsu gripped Sasuke's hair as his nine inches were taken all the way in. Suigetsu came close to release when Sasuke stood up. Suigetsu smirked and slid off Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke turned Suigetsu around and bent him. Sasuke grabbed his ten inches as slowly pushed into Suigetsu. Suigetsu and Sasuke moaned together as he entered. He quickly started a rhythm. They moaned louder and louder. Faster and faster. Suigetsu came all over the toilet. Sasuke started to grunt at the tightness and moaned loudly when he came. They separated and made out slowly as they caught their breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was at the party!" Naruto screamed.

"So you did spy on us," Sasuke said. Naruto blushed.

"Anyways, I heard that your students had a really good one Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, it was."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kento opened his eyes when he felt weight on both sides of him. Hokaa was starring at him. Kento blushed and opened his mouth to speak when Hokaa bent down to kiss him. Kento moaned as Hokaa's tongue mapped his mouth. He pulled up for air and his hand started up Kento's shirt. "Ken-kun," Hokaa purred, "I think it's time we try this."

"Try what," he gasped as Hokaa rubbed his nipple. Hokaa's other hand rubbed Kento's bulge. "This." Kento gasped and moaned louder. "We've seen how it's done." Hokaa said.

"But, who's on top," Kento asked in a pant.

"Me. Look how hot you are already. Complete uke material."

"I am not-!" he started until Hokaa rubbed his butt. A loud moan erupted from his mouth at the contact. Hokaa gave him a look. "Fine." Hokaa slowly removed their shirts while rubbing Kento's basket and butt. Hokaa laid on top of Kento, their chest and bulges rubbed together. They both moaned at the friction. Hokaa nibbled on the tan genin's collarbone. He went down licking and nibbling Kento's body as he moaned and gripped the sheets below him.

"Definitely uke material," Hokaa said with a smirk when he reached the pelvis. He slid off Kento's jeans followed by the boxers. Kento moved to cover himself but Hokaa pinned down his arms and kissed him long a hard. His hand started to stroke Kento's young length. Kento moaned even louder. Hokaa went back down and licked up the bottom of Kento's penis. Kento shuddered and moaned silently. Hokaa smirked again before devouring Kento's length.

"Oh god!" Kento screamed as Hokaa sucked him. "Oh god! Oh god! Hokuuuuu!" Hokaa continued to suck and placed his fingers in Kento's mouth. He sucked on them until they were nice and wet. Hokaa started to open him up. Kento moaned even louder and Hokaa stopped his sucking instead focusing on opening up his boyfriend.

"Hoku, more!" Kento demanded.

"We don't want you cumming until I fuck you," Hokaa said in a deep voice. Hokaa inserted the third digit causing Kento to gasp in pain. Hokaa worked the hole more until Kento's gasps turned into ones of pleasure. "God fuck me Hoku!" Kento said.

Hokaa positioned himself in front of Kento's hole. "Uke," he whispered in his ear as he entered. He went slowly, stopping when Kento cried in pain. After what seemed ages to them both, maroon hair touched Kento's sac. "Move," Kento said and Hokaa began to pump. Faster and faster. Hokaa found the spot when Kento gasped in utter pleasure. He saw white each time Hokaa hit it. Kento came all over them and Hokaa continued to pump quickly cumming after him.

The collapsed on each other smiling. "How was that?" Hokaa asked. Kento smiled. "Great." They kissed and curled up under the sheets, quickly falling asleep in each others arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, it's time to go. We've got a doctor appointment," Kiba called.

"I'll be right there," Naruto called, "Bye guys." He ran off with Kiba.

--------------------------------------------------5 years later-------------------------------------------

"Daddy! Daddy! Who's my new baby brother?" The short brown haired boy asked. Kiba kneeled down.

"His name is Gafuu Uzumaki," Kiba said.

"Why does he have a different last name than me?" The boy said.

"Well Kawa, you're my son while Gafuu is Naruto's," Kiba answered. Naruto walked out with Sakura who held their strawberry blond baby boy and his identical twin, Ki Haruno. Sasuke walked in the door with his white haired little girl on his back.

"Daddy, look at the baby! He's so cute!" The girl cried.

"Calm down Suke. You're pulling my hair," Sasuke said.

"Sakura, you're a saint," Naruto said, "You had my children and Kiba's and now you're going to have Lee's in the next couple of years.

"I owe you Naruto," Sakura said, "Anyways, it was easy. I'm glad I'm a medic ninja or that would've hurt like a," she stopped herself, "like a lot."

"Yea, Suigetsu was screaming when he had Suke," Sasuke said after letting Suke and Gafuu play. They walked out of the hospital, children trailing behind them.

"Mission High School, passed. Mission Akatsuki, passed. Mission Hokage, passed. Mission War, passed. Mission Marriage, passed," Naruto said.

"Misson Have Kids, passed," Sakura said.

"Mission Raise Them," Kiba said, "Working on it.

"Mission Live Life to the Fullest?" Sasuke asked. They looked up at the mountain seeing the newly finished face on the mountain.

"Passed," they said as a peaceful wind blew through the village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last chapter. I'm going to miss it. I would like to thank my HUGE helper, in more than one way (not like that perverts), Takibi-sama for getting me advice and support. I would like to thank you, my reviewers. Now, if you want epilogue lemons, give me the idea for the sex scene and pairing. Also, I have yet to hear a story idea that clicks with my style. I've liked some of the ideas but I don't think I can pull them out. Please send in more. For now, vacation for a week. Aishiteru. Ja ne!_


	29. Epilogue Lemon 1

The brown haired shinobi was pushed through the door and pushed to the bed. The black haired boy was on top of him shoving his tongue in Kiba's surprised mouth. Naruto followed in stripping off his clothes.

"You asked for this," Naruto said. The dark haired boy sat up his blue eye shining and green eye darkening. He licked his lips and Naruto ripped off his shirt. Smooth tan skin with small muscle caused Kiba to drool. Naruto pulled up Kiba's shirt slowly as the dark haired boy licked up his body. Kiba moaned as the boy bite his nipple. Naruto took his mouth as the boy worked on a second nipple.

"Oh my god. Naruto, what's his name?" Kiba gasped.

"Matt," Naruto said placing his cock on Kiba's lips. Kiba licked it before pulling it in with his tongue. Naruto moaned loudly. Matt went back down south and unbuttoned Kiba's pants. I one quick movement, they were off and Kiba's cock in his mouth. Kiba moaned as the boy's expert mouth pleasured his head. Naruto pulled out off Kiba and Matt got off him. Kiba stood up and threw Naruto onto the bed. Kiba lubed his finger and entered it into Naruto's still virgin hole.

Matt placed his finger at Kiba's mouth and commanded, "Suck." Kiba slobbered the digit and Matt pulled out. He stuck it in Kiba's hole and slammed it in hard.

"Ah!" Kiba gasped. Matt grinned and slowly pumped it. He spat on another finger and pushed it in. Kiba grunted and added a third to Naruto. Matt quickly pushed in a third. "Naruto, I think you're ready," Kiba gasped.

"You're not," Matt said and shoved in a fourth dry finger. Kiba screamed.

"He's rough," Naruto said as he turned over. Kiba nodded and started to lube himself up and handed the tube back to Matt. Kiba lined up and Matt removed his fingers. Kiba pushed into Naruto slowly. Loud moans filled the room. Matt unzipped and lined himself up, discarding the lube. He slammed himself inside and Kiba slammed into Naruto hard. Two screams and a loud moan.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Kiba said. Matt grabbed his hair and said, "Stop whining." Matt started to pump quickly and Kiba moved in Naruto. Naruto moaned loudly while Kiba grunted in pain. Suddenly Kiba was moaning loudly. The boy was huge! Every move sent him reeling. Sunddenly, he came inside Naruto and collapsed. "Lightweight," Matt said pulling out. He rolled Kiba over and lined himself to Naruto. Naruto smirked.

Matt slammed in and Naruto moaned loudly. Matt pumped harder and harder. Naruto came. Matt felt Kiba behind him and suddenly he was filled with hard mutt cock. Matt moaned loudly and came inside Naruto, tightening around Kiba who came quickly after. Matt turned into smoke as Kiba and Naruto curled up under the blankets.

"Nice shadow clone. Very rough," Kiba said.

"It was Kiba's idea. That was the best I've ever had," Naruto said. Kiba pouted, "Aside from our first time."

"Nice cover," Kiba said. They kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.


	30. Naruto's Mind

Sakura stepped into a bright, clean hallway. Ever since the day Yamato was killed after doing the jutsu that stopped Naruto's eight tailed rampage his mind begun to become cleaner, brighter and a lot more livable.

'Get out of my head Sakura.'

'No, I'm looking in your love room. I'll make sure to stay far from Kyuubi's den.' She thought back.

Sakura easily navigated to the well visited love room where she was able to heal Naruto's heart after the loss. It was a bright orange since it was his favorite color. Family on the right, friends on the left and the front were best friends, an empty place where the love would go.

'Ever since you learned this stupid genjutsu you've been through my mind a lot. I kinda want to keep my secrets hidden.'

Sakura looked to herself on the family wall right next to Kakashi and Iruka. Sasuke's frame was dusty since her last visit. She took out a cloth and dusted it. She went over and examined the best friend wall. Kiba was close to the center slightly edged into his love sector.

'Well, your love room says you at least like him as a friend. Then again that's the highest anyone's is beside family love. Let me head to the lust room.' She walked out and headed next door. She had never been in here because she always feared what a pervert lusts about. She took a deep breath.

'Better hurry, we're almost to the cafeteria.' She pushed open the door.

"Kiba! Ahhhh! Harder!" The room exploded with surround sound. A big screen and a series of smaller sets with different view points covered the walls. Naruto moaned around a thick member. His own eight inches was slowly pushing in and out of his mouth slowly. Kiba stood over him with his own thick, ten inch member pushing in slowly. Kiba's big muscles all sweaty and a moan deep in his throat growled out when his pelvis collided with Naruto's bubble butt.

"Fuck me Kiba!" Kiba pushed in harder and faster. Naruto moaned as his own member was slammed all the way down his throat. Naruto's muscle glistened and tightened as a loud moan erupted and cum leaked out his mouth. Kiba howled and his rock hard member started moving covered in cum.

'Oh god, I'll need a tissue. You've got a naughty mind. Oh God, you're that flexible?!'

'You saw now get out.'


End file.
